


Into the Unknown

by exactlyhersweets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: + ou -, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exactlyhersweets/pseuds/exactlyhersweets
Summary: Ao descobrir uma profecia que pode ser a chave para quebrar a maldição que assola seu reino há mais de um século, Kyungsoo decide sair em uma jornada para livrar seu povo da miséria e talvez encontrar seu valor no processo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #200 do EXOLIPSE ficfest
> 
> Essa fic foi um parto para sair... É a nossa primeira, e talvez tenhamos planejado demais e complicado demais, mas isso é bem a gente. Faltando um mês, cortamos algumas cenas e esperamos que isso não tenha deixado buracos que causem confusão. Apesar de ter sido um pouco mais trabalhosa do que imaginávamos quando pegamos esse prompt, nos divertimos muito escrevendo e pensando em todas as maneiras que esse mundo podia ser expandido. Temos várias notas de pequenas coisinhas aqui e ali, curiosidades e construção de mundo, que não chegaram a entrar aqui porque não cabia. Não era relevante ao que estava sendo escrito, mas estava sempre em nossas mentes enquanto escrevíamos. 
> 
> Dito isso, esperamos ter feito jus ao prompt maravilhoso que foi mandando, o de número #200. Obrigada por enviar e por nos dar a oportunidade de criar algo que, se não fosse você, se não fosse esse ficfest, não teríamos feito. Todos os seus pedidos de "o que seria legal de ver" nos ajudaram muito a decidir a direção que iria tomar. 
> 
> Esperamos que gostem.

Logo ao cruzar a passagem oferecida pelas árvores, o príncipe e seus dois escudeiros colapsaram no chão da floresta.

Horas se passaram, o céu clareando, atingindo seu pico e voltando a escurecer. Quando enfim foram encontrados, era quase noite. Os raios de sol não mais iluminavam a floresta por completo, apenas o suficiente para que alguém com experiência pudesse se movimentar com destreza por entre as árvores, os troncos caídos e as raízes sorrateiras que estavam só esperando para derrubar um desavisado.

Oh Sehun da Comarca do Rio Doce estava voltando de sua busca por ervas medicinais, agarrado a um pedaço de papel grosso com os desenhos que Baekhyun, o Curandeiro, tinha feito antes de lhe mandar ir para a floresta. E assim se deparou com três corpos logo depois da Passagem Sublime.

Já tinha demorado mais que devia e a voz repreensiva de Baekhyun soava repetida em seus ouvidos, melódica e reverberante. Não importava o quanto provocasse o Curandeiro ou quantas brincadeiras fizesse: ainda que tivesse bons centímetros de vantagem sobre ele, bastava firmar a voz costumeiramente alta que Sehun já corria com o rabo entre as pernas.

Ele apertou a alça arqueada da cesta com mais força, se aproximando dos corpos imóveis no chão. Vestiam roupas pesadas, levando-o a crer que o trio certamente não pertencia àquela região. Somente alguém que não estivesse em pleno domínio de suas faculdades mentais usaria tais trajes. Caso tivesse decidido observá-los com mais atenção, teria tomado nota da semelhança das vestes daqueles que carregavam não só uma aljava carregada com flechas, mas também uma espada. E ainda, se tivesse conhecimento o suficiente acerca do mundo afora, poderia perceber as cores características das bandeiras do Reino de Silla e o seu tão específico símbolo.

Entretanto, não era este o caso. Sehun estava mais interessado, em sua ignorância como morador dos arredores da estranha floresta que colocava para dormir seus visitantes, em saber o que os levara àquele estado e o que poderia ser feito para ajudá-los. 

Com a ponta do sapato, cutucou o ombro daquele que estava de lado, com os lábios carnudos e as bochechas roliças evidenciando a passagem de ar; sua pele era tão clara que refletia os raios de sol, enquanto suas madeixas escuras pareciam ter sido feitas com o único propósito de criar contraste. Aquele que, entre os três, parecia ser mais alto estava esparramado no chão, deitado de costas e com os lábios entreabertos. De todos, respirava de maneira mais óbvia e isso trouxe uma paz momentânea para o homem.

O último estava de bruços, a cabeça enterrada na grama e não parecia respirar. Sehun se desesperou, aterrorizado que estivesse engasgando e ele não fosse saber o que fazer. Não podia deixar alguém  _ morrer _ sufocado, mesmo um desconhecido!

Empurrou seu ombro até que as vias respiratórias não mais estivessem bloqueadas e, passando a mão pelos lábios finos, limpou o acúmulo de terra e grama. Tinha medo de forçar sua boca aberta e a situação só piorar, então se endireitou nos joelhos e tentou forçar uma massagem peitoral que Baekhyun tinha lhe ensinado. Só foi o suficiente para o resto dos detritos serem expelidos da boca de sua boca. 

Sehun percebeu então que não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Precisava de ajuda.

Numa última tentativa, mais para limpar sua consciência do que qualquer coisa, tentou outro movimento que Baekhyun havia lhe ensinado. Enfiou dois dedos no encontro da cabeça com o pescoço, se utilizando de mais força do que necessário, e esperou até sentir as palpitações de seu coração. Suspirou em alívio, o corpo inteiro afrouxando de uma vez. Sentado nos calcanhares, com a respiração elaborada e os lábios partidos, passeou o olhar por cada um deles, questionava seu próprio ímpeto de libertá-los das camadas mais superficiais do vestuário. Enfim, com as pernas bambas, correu de volta para a vila em busca de ajuda. 


	2. I

Existe um reino de raízes profundas e pouco conhecido, localizado longe no espaço-tempo. 

Este é o Reino de Silla, comandado desde seus primórdios por seres agradáveis, muitas vezes arrogantes e quase sempre gananciosos demais para seu próprio bem. É impossível datar sua origem, contudo sua história é um frequente assunto de conversas na região central do reino. Não possui um domínio grandioso em termos geográficos, mas possui exímia reserva monetária, detendo boa parcela do poder acerca da região.

Sabe-se que por muito tempo copas de árvores cercavam-no do início ao fim e mesmo suas estradas cravadas com grandes pedras exibiam os mais variados tons de verde. Seus moradores sempre mostraram possuir um grande apreço pela natureza, por isso ostentavam-na ao longo das alamedas que exibiam comércios singelos e habitações modestas.

Por muitos anos perdurou-se a cultura da boa vizinhança, muita fartura e generosidade. Os reis e rainhas que sentavam-se ao trono orgulhavam-se de chamar aquela terra de  _ deles _ . Contudo, tal pronome possessivo nunca referiu-se apenas aos que usavam as coroas e brandiam discursos; não, a terra também se tratava de uma posse de seus moradores simples.

Tal qual torna-se impossível de datar seu início, é de extrema dificuldade chegar a uma conclusão acerca do momento em que começara a nevar. Porém em algum momento se deu. 

Em meio a uma tarde de verão excepcionalmente fria como todas as que se seguiram, a neve branca caíra do céu, levando todo o reino a experienciar um temperatura mísera. Cristais de gelo amontoaram-se em frente às residências, enquanto as pessoas oravam, trancadas, pelo dia em que pararia de nevar. Por ventura, o fim da precipitação alcançara o território mas não de forma sólida o suficiente para conter o cruel clima gélido que havia tomado posse da região.

Os corações que clamaram Silla suas casas tornaram-se imagem e semelhança do frio que assolou o reino. Numa terra que antes dispunha de fartura e generosidade, nada lhe sobrara. Lentamente, o povo sucumbiu ao desespero, nutrido pela escassez local. 

De gerações que governaram o local, tão envenenadas pela má vontade quanto as anteriores, nascera então Kyungsoo. Desde quando ainda se tratava de uma pequena e roliça criança, ouvira histórias sobre a maldição que corria as terra que um dia governaria. Ainda que não tivesse sido recebido com uma calorosa festa com os mais variados comes e bebes, o príncipe jamais deixou que tal infelicidade lhe preenchesse o peito.

Os dias passaram-se lentos, assim deu-se os meses e os anos. Ele cresceu, dobrou o tamanho. Agora se tornara mais alto que a mais baixa das cozinheiras do castelo; as bochechas, entretanto, continuaram rechonchudas e os lábios tão grossos quanto antes. Sua pele refletia a cor branca que cobria as extensões de terra à medida que seus fios de cabelo eram tão escuros quanto carvão. Quando se deu conta, percebeu que pouco conhecia do mundo além dos muros sempre cobertos pela neve. Tudo o que havia estudado pouco tinha de importância quando se tratava de experiência prática. 

Sonhava, contudo, com a solidariedade e o calor de um povo que parecia viver apenas nas histórias que as arrumadeiras por vezes, entre um hora de estudo e outra, lhe contavam. Kyungsoo descobriu-se um apreciador de tais contos e por isso deu-se um dia em que havia lido e relido todos os livros do castelo. Com a exceção de um que, por algum motivo, estava sempre protegido pelos olhares do bibliotecário. 

Imagine, então, sua surpresa quando, ao andar pelos corredores cercados das mais diferentes capas, em euforia causada pelo dia de seu aniversário de vinte anos, enxergou aquela edição especial sozinha. Antes mesmo que tomasse-o em mãos, pronto para lhe assoprar a poeira, seus olhos brilhavam em excitação.

_ Não há presente melhor que este _ , pensou. Um barulho horrendo arranhou seu tímpano em sequência e com certa insegurança a estante a sua frente mexeu. O livro, contudo, não deixou seu lugar completamente, ficando preso pelo mecanismo que acionara abertura de uma passagem desconhecida ao herdeiro.

O novo ambiente não era tão diferente da biblioteca em si. É claro, não havia ali um número tão extenso de exemplares e a pouca luz fazia com que Kyungsoo questionasse sua própria visão. Os olhos arregalados ainda conseguiram observar manuscritos sob a superfície de uma mesa e seus olhos imediatamente sentiram a presença do pó espesso. Em um canto da sala, havia livros em um pilha pendendo ao lado esquerdo.

Incerto, adentrou. Um pé atrás do outro deixou-se andar até o meio da sala. Pouco importava agora se fosse pego, tamanha curiosidade. Imagina-se que ninguém ouviu falar do príncipe pelo resto da tarde. Sem janelas, não conseguiu distinguir o dia da noite e se escutou aos chamados de algumas criadas, ignorou-os, perdido entre as páginas empoeiradas. Os olhos ardiam e a garganta se comprimia, mas as pupilas continuavam deslizando pelas palavras, ávidas para reter o máximo de informações que pudessem.

Não soube exatamente o porquê levantou-se da poltrona e andou até um canto da sala. Sozinho, restava ali o que Kyungsoo julgava ser um apoio usado durante os tempos antigos, quando discursos eram feitos com mais frequência. Instintivamente, deslizou a palma da mão sob a superfície apenas para vê-la ganhar um tom cinza. Limpou-a em suas vestes antes de voltar a atenção para o que tratava-se de uma frase inscrita na madeira polida.

**UM REINO DE ESPÍRITOS FEITO**

Leu e releu a sentença incompleta por algum tempo. Em sua cabeça, parecia até mesmo ganhar um ritmo, embora não soubesse de onde a conhecia. Então, decidido, assoprou com força o objeto vendo a nuvem de sujeira erguer-se. Mais tarde, lidaria com os sintomas de sua alergia. No momento, Kyungsoo estava mais interessado em limpar a peça e desvendar a origem da poesia que fez-se exposta.

**UM REINO DE ESPÍRITOS FEITO,**

**CONGELADO EM SUA PETULÂNCIA,**

**HÁ DE ENCONTRAR,**

**UM MEIO PARA A MALDIÇÃO ENCERRAR,**

**CONTUDO APENAS PELO CORAÇÃO MAIS PURO,**

**A CHAVE HÁ DE SER MANUSEADA.**

Ganhando forma, reconheceu o motivo pelo qual havia atribuído ritmo ao que havia lido. Tratava-se de parte de uma cantiga de ninar de tom melancólico muito conhecida no Reino de Silla. Jamais havia prestado atenção a ela até,  _ bem _ , o seguinte momento. Inconscientemente, balbuciou a canção, decidido a questionar Junmyeon, seu conselheiro, sobre o assunto.

— Vossa Alteza?

A voz conhecida não lhe deixou menos surpreso, pelo contrário. Seu coração pareceu querer fugir pela boca antes mesmo de fitar a expressão devastadora de Yixing, o bibliotecário. Sua presença era realmente muito mais real que a sua própria, afinal, seu cabelo estava sempre preso ao alto de sua cabeça em coque perfeito, bem como o estado de suas vestes.

— Sim? — Sua resposta soara muito mais sem conteúdo que a pergunta lhe dirigida, ainda assim ergueu o nariz avermelhado para fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Você não deveria estar aqui.

— Mas cá estou — Havia pouco de implicância e muito mais de coragem em seu tom, mas Kyungsoo ainda assim sentiu-se envergonhado pela forma como respondera a Yixing. — Peço perdão. Saberia me dizer do que se trata esta sala?

O suspiro audível do segundo não desanimou o herdeiro que continuava a encará-lo com olhos brilhantes, esperando pela resposta. Estava curioso por demais para deixar a pergunta de lado, para fingir que tinha mudado de ideia e que o bibliotecário não precisava responder. 

— Este era o quarto de estudos do antigo rei, muito antes deste ser seu pai assumir o trono. Ele mandou que fechassem as portas para ninguém a encontrasse. Depois de tanto tempo procurando uma solução, chegou à mesma conclusão que todos — A pausa teatral rouba o ar do príncipe, atento as próximas falas de Yixing. — De que é inútil.

Falava com tamanha certeza, com a imponência de quem estava presente no dia em que o escritório fora fechado, que Kyungsoo sentiu-se tentado a saber mais.

— O que é inútil? 

— Estas terras estão há muito amaldiçoadas pelos Quatro Espíritos Elementais, Vossa Alteza, e ele procurara de toda maneira uma forma de quebrar tal maldição. A profecia, tamanha era sua obsessão, até mesmo tornou-se cantiga na voz do povo — Outra pausa, desta vez para indicar as frases gravadas na madeira. — Creio, assim como nosso Rei, infelizmente, que talvez não existe maneira de reverter tal situação.

— Pois há quem duvide disto!

—  _ Oh, é? _ E quem seriam estes? — Havia algo de arrogância na voz de Yixing e em seus ombros perfeitamente alinhados que intimidavam Kyungsoo. Sempre intimidaram. O bibliotecário parecia quase uma caricatura de uma pessoa, e era etéreo de uma maneira não necessariamente boa. Ele era envolto em um ar de mistério que sempre fazia com que Kyungsoo se endireitasse mais do que precisava, que eriçava os pelos dos braços travados em postura regal.

— Estes seriam… Bem,  _ uh _ , eu!

Não havia resposta mais amedrontadora que o silêncio do bibliotecário e aquele  _ maldito _ sorriso que lhe erguia os lábios somente no canto direito. Não era segredo que a imponência andava lado a lado com a aspereza no ser que o encarava. Este, entretanto, parecia não ousar desrespeitá-lo de forma audível. Ninguém ousaria, por mais que ele tivesse certeza das más vozes que, entre elas mesmas, o chamavam frequentemente de tolo. Ele só esperava que fosse perspicazes o suficiente para fazê-lo longe de seu pai. 

A timidez diante da figura o leva a encolher o corpo e diminuir-se diante a visão alheia. O príncipe abaixa a cabeça e encara continuamente o chão até que o outro anuncie.

— De qualquer forma, estão lhe procurando.

E é com isto que saí biblioteca afora, em direção ao grande salão de jantar. 

Lá, com muita dificuldade, batalha com o conselheiro do rei para que este concorde que é mais que hora do príncipe fazer uma aparição oficial nas ruas. Mas Kyungsoo é certeiro ao apontar que há anos seu povo não os vê de forma delicadeza, talvez até mesmo duvidem de que dentro do castelo há mesmo rei e príncipe vivos. 

Nenhum dos dois parece muito feliz com os argumentos que expõe, entretanto, contrariados. Contudo, aceitam que não há no mundo algo que mudasse a ideia uma vez que esta estivesse posta na cabeça de Kyungsoo.

Ao raiar do sol do dia seguinte, com o canto dos primeiros pássaros, este já está de pé e pronto. As roupas reais fazem questão de colocá-lo em um pedestal e quando sai, após o almoço, imagina que é a presença dos dois escudeiros que não deixa com que nenhuma das pessoas se aproxime.

Os caminhos do reino eram limpos todos os dias pelos serviçais do palácio. Antes mesmo do sol nascer, eles acordavam, tomavam as pás em mãos e se punham a tirar neve dos caminhos principais, os mais utilizados. Mesmo assim, não era perfeito. Não tinha como ser, quando a neve caía o dia inteiro, sem nunca parar, implacável. 

Nos caminhos mais terra era mais fácil de se transitar, a neve sendo pisada e derretida e então absorvida pelo solo. Eram caminhos lamacentos que sujavam as botas, mas todos estavam acostumados com isso e sabiam o tamanho ideal de botas a serem usadas. Afinal de contas, ninguém era destrambelhado o suficiente para sair de casa sem os calçados adequados. 

As pontes e ruas ladrilhadas, no entanto, se mostravam um desafio. Era preciso tomar demasiado cuidado com o gelo que se formava na superfície desse pavimento, pelo trânsito de pessoas ou até mesmo por camadas novas de neve que acabaram de se acumular. Não era como o gelo firme, comprimido pelos passos apressados e certos dos transeuntes, imóvel e inflexível. Não, a neve no chão era mais traiçoeira do que isso, enganava com sua aparência macia e podia causar uma queda tão grande e tão preocupante quanto o gelo. 

Podia sentir os olhares de Chanyeol e de Minseok em si o tempo inteiro, como esperado. Era um pouco vergonhoso pensar que a atenção deles tinha fundamento em se certificar que não fosse cair. Ele, afinal de contas, confiava em seu povo e sabia em seu âmago que eles não o atacariam. 

Mas se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, pareciam mais irritados do que normalmente estava acostumado, se possível, até mais tristonhos. Foi isso que chamou a atenção do príncipe herdeiro. Só pôde notar tais feições em algumas pessoas que por ele passaram, e logo pensou em descartar a ideia de que alguma coisa pudesse estar errada como simples exagero. Pensou, sim, mas o volume de pessoas aparentando dissatisfeitas, resmungando e praguejando pelo trajeto que passava o fez franzir o cenho e perceber que sim, tinha alguma coisa errada. 

E ele iria descobrir imediatamente o que era. 

Com passos mais firmes, esmagando a neve debaixo de suas botas e ouvindo o som dela ser triturado no chão abaixo de si, tentou puxar papo com algum cidadão perto, mas todos pareciam fugir do jovem príncipe. Isso só fez uma carranca profunda se firmasse em seu rosto, que logo se forçou a desfazer com tapinhas na têmpora. E lá estava o príncipe que todos conheciam mais uma vez. 

Ainda assim, com insistência, consegue engatar uma conversa com um outro cidadão irritado, reclamando da qualidade do peixe, das verduras e dos legumes. Amaldiçoando aos ventos pelo frio que congela o rosto e faz com que todos acabem com ambas as bochechas e o nariz nos mais diversos tons de vermelho. A sensação é cortante, uma lâmina dilacerando as maçãs de seu rosto e fazendo-o ter certeza que terá que remover a ponta de suas orelhas quando voltar ao castelo. 

Kyungsoo arrasta sua capa de tecido grosso ruas adentro e tenta não transparecer a decepção de ver um povo tão infeliz como o seu. Sempre aparentaram estar tão miseráveis? Ele não sabia mais dizer. Seus olhos curiosos enxergam todo o tipo de cena e chega aos seus ouvidos pedidos e mais pedidos por comida — e não dinheiro. Quando volta ao terreno do castelo, está devastado. Exige uma reunião com o conselheiro e o rei, o mais rápido possível.

— Acredito que seja hora de agirmos… — Anuncia em um tom sério como nunca havia sido visto em seu rosto redondo. — Há pessoas passando fome lá fora enquanto comemos do bom e do melhor aqui dentro! 

— Podemos estudar uma maneira de doar comida aos mais necessitados, Vossa Alteza, se assim prefere…

— Não! Está na hora de desfazermos esse maldição… Yixing me contou sobre a profecia… Sei onde podemos começar — Explica-se rapidamente antes que sua tentativa de ajudar o Reino de Silla seja incompreendida.

Era um baita de um exagero. Os diários que encontrara não haviam lhe dado localização exata, quem dirá alguma dica forte na qual se basear, apenas indicavam norte assim como era indicado na canção e na profecia. Não só ao norte como alguns em menores volumes, todos de reinados diferentes apontando mais ao sul ou mais ao oeste, e assim Kyungsoo não podia ficar totalmente certo de que rumo seguir. Optou pela maioria, em volume, que apontava para o norte. Mais do que apenas os diários, no entanto, tinha um instinto que o norte era a direção que devia seguir. Mas ao norte ficavam muitas coisas e até onde ia o conhecimento geográfico do herdeiro, nada de muito interessante tinha localização na região.

Kyungsoo é capaz de ver a expressão no rosto alheio mudar. Junmyeon, o conselheiro, pareceu ensaiar algumas frases antes de finalmente respondê-lo. Bom, nem mesmo o próprio príncipe havia se convencido de sua mentira. Não parecia remotamente convencido pelas palavras do jovem príncipe, a face adquirindo uma qualidade um tanto repuxada de quem está tentando conter suas expressões. Transparecia, na verdade, irritação, o canto de seu olho esquerdo tremendo involuntariamente. Profissional como era, e muito bem versado nos comportamentos exigidos pelas corte e pelo meio político, logo adestrou sua expressão de volta ao seu sorriso plácido habitual. 

— Bem, me impressiona de que Zhang Yixing, que quase nunca em algo acrescenta com seus olhares arrogantes tenha deixado escapar isso a você, Vossa Alteza, com todo o respeito. Francamente, de que serve aquela postura engomada se não foi capaz de manter segredo? — Soava frustrado em seu monólogo, assim como todo cidadão que conhecera em sua breve visita a cidade que rodeava o castelo.

— De qualquer maneira, isso foi bom, não é? Quer dizer que há  _ sim _ uma maneira de consertar essa bagunça. Só é preciso que alguém tenha coragem e o faça…

A pausa foi quebrada por seu pai. Ele possuía sobrancelhas arqueadas na mais pura expressão de surpresa, encarando Kyungsoo do modo como muitos o faziam. Não era de hoje que dentro e fora do castelo era subestimado por seus pais, servos, escudeiros, professores e súditos. Sua mãe havia lhe explicado que isto se dava ao fato de como, desde criança, era incapaz de ver maldade nas pessoas ou até mesmo de cometê-las ainda que fossem apenas a morte de um inseto.

Apesar de não lembrar-se de sua infância, tinha ciência que havia interferido em questões judiciais um número considerável de vezes por achar as punições severas demais, além de ter a tendência a sempre abdicar por aqueles que menos tinham. Não imaginava, contudo, que este fosse motivo válido para duvidar da sua capacidade de governar ou defender os direitos de um povo ainda que rabugento como os seus.

Além disso, suspeitava também que o motivo pelo qual era sempre questionado fosse suas crenças. Veja bem, Kyungsoo cresceu possuindo apenas seus livros, sua mãe e Zhang Yixing. Não é grande coisa para uma criança, ele entende. Todos os três sempre lhe contaram histórias acerca de Quatro Espíritos benevolentes que amavam muito aqueles que neles acreditavam. Ele se agarrou a essa ideia. 

Desde cedo, orava aos Quatro Espíritos por dia melhores. 

Quando então ouviu seu povo culpá-los pelas desgraça que experienciavam, sentiu-se injustiçado. Como ousavam culpá-los, afinal? Metade da população de Silla sequer acreditava que existissem seres acima de sua capacidade de compreensão, como então teimavam em culpá-los? Kyungsoo não duvidava jamais da gentileza e benevolência Deles e, por isso, tinha consciência de algo havia acontecido, algo grande o suficiente, para que se deixassem tomar tamanha decisão, por isso nunca hesitou em defendê-los.

Contudo, seu coração ainda se apertava ao pensar que algum dia havia ferido o amor que Eles sentiam por seu povo.

— E você se acha capaz de fazê-lo? 

— Sim. Você não?

❈

Havia ficado, então, decidido que partiriam na próxima semana. A conversa fora dura, cheia de expressões fortes de seu pai que não parecia em nada concordar com a situação. Sua mãe, apesar de nunca ter sido a mais doce das mulheres, soava tão estressada com a situação quanto um esquilo que tem suas nozes roubadas. 

Tudo parecia acontecer na intenção de fazê-lo desistir, mas Kyungsoo estava decidido. Fazia questão de passar algumas horas de seu dia no escritório para conseguir mais informações, ainda assim o conteúdo mais útil em sua situação se tratava da profecia que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia muito bem compreender. 

Em um caderno e com uma caligrafia um tanto quanto bagunçada, havia reescrito as frases embora já as tivesse decorado a esse ponto. Também tinha acrescentado anotações importantes dos estudos feitos por seus antepassados, fazendo questão de destacar as partes que considerava de importância para sua jornada.

Quando seu cérebro já não era o suficiente para desenvolver ideias sobre o que fazer, decidiu distrair-se com coisas diferentes. Passou a avaliar a forma da caligrafia dos documentos, sendo capaz de separá-los em cinco diferentes figuras que ainda possuíam suas similaridades. 

A quinta caligrafia e a mais recente, ele conseguia perceber pela cor da tinta e do papel utilizado, visto que este não era tão amarelado quanto os outros, era capaz de identificá-la como pertencente ao seu pai. Apesar de consistência nos escritos, para a sua tristeza ele havia deixado uma frase incompleta e jamais continuado. Kyungsoo imaginava se alguém havia lhe interrompido ou se ele o conhecia bem para sugerir isto, havia simplesmente desistido. Com um suspiro, percebeu também que era a que menos lhe ajudava, parecendo apenas espelhar o que os outros haviam apontado.

As duas que a precediam pareciam ter tido o mesmo final triste, apesar de serem brevemente mais longas. Uma delas até possuía a idade de seu escritor e iniciais: a última filha tinha um “DKL, 50 ANOS” escrito em letras garrafais no canto de sua folha. Certamente, haviam sido mais persistentes de que seu pai, visto que este não havia nem mesmo alcançado tal tempo, tendo completado 48 primaveras — Kyungsoo era incapaz de compreender este conceito visto que jamais havia visto outras estações onde moravam. 

A quarta e segunda a ser escrita era muito mais interessante, embora pouco pudesse ler. Suas folhas haviam sido desgastadas pelo tempo e maltratadas pelos ratos e traças do castelo, ainda assim as anotações traziam tantas informações que eram capazes de deixá-lo atônito. Seu trisavô descrevia perfeitamente a forma como lentamente assistira as pessoas cederem a arrogância e má educação do frio e como ele mesmo sentia os efeitos disto diretamente sobre seus ombros. Também se tratava do momento em que perceberam que jamais conseguiriam se livrar do inverno sem ajuda e Kyungsoo conseguira perceber marcas de gotas; suspeitava ele que se tratavam de lágrimas.

A quinta e portanto a primeira a ser escrita era quase ilegível, frustrando-o. Pouco conseguira absorver de informações, mas uma coisa era óbvia: a pessoa, seu tetravô, havia escrito como se estivesse com pressa, comumente não terminado palavras simples. Em determinada folha de suas anotações, haviam apenas alguns termos como: QUINTO ESPÍRITO e então o nome de seu Reino e os Quatro Elementos Sagrados. Além de não responder a nenhuma das questões de Kyungsoo, aquelas anotações haviam lhe feito criar ainda mais destas em sua mente, além do peso em seu coração que sentiu ao ler estas.

Ao final de sua aventura, sentia-se sobrecarregado e extremamente cansado.

❈

Poucos, até então tinham ciência de seu plano. Apenas sua mãe, seu pai e o conselheiro real haviam sido oficialmente notificados. Yixing, o bibliotecário, havia descoberto por si próprio quando percebera que o príncipe herdeiro passava tempo demais naquele escritório. Quando o questionara, Kyungsoo não houve como negar ou refutá-lo. Desde então, percebia que algo havia mudado nele. Talvez fosse a recente expressão de esperança que era capaz de ver em seu rosto frequentemente rígido. 

Entretanto, sabiam muito bem que ele não era capaz de o fazer sozinho. Apesar de esguio, Kyungsoo era o mais baixo de sua linhagem e possuía poucas habilidades com espadas e arco e flecha, afinal há anos não se via uma guerra naquelas regiões. 

Dessa forma, não viam outra opção a não ser enviá-lo com um grupo de escudeiros. Mesmo porque este era o protocolo real para qualquer viagem de negócios de alguém da realeza de Silla. Foi então anunciado para a guarda real que, sendo bem sincero, não passava, em sua maioria, de um grupo de velhos rabugentos. 

— Assim, busco grande guerreiros para junto de meu filho para cumprir nossa missão para com a população do Reino de Silla.

Quando seu pai terminara o anúncio, o silêncio do grande pátio em que as tropas estavam alinhadas foi substituído pelo vento frio que cortava seu rosto como milhares de agulhas. A pele pálida de Kyungsoo havia assumido diferentes cores além do frequente tom branco como a neve; ambos suas bochechas e nariz estavam vermelhos como um morango, ainda assim permanecia com a cabeça erguida enquanto esperava por voluntários.

— O príncipe está louco — Ouviu-se uma voz da multidão e alguns risos. 

Com apenas um movimento, o rei ordenou ao comandante real que a pessoa que havia cometido tal desrespeito com seu filho e príncipe herdeiro fosse enviada até uma cela onde teria a chance de se explicar e ser julgado por seu crime. O príncipe, contudo, não foi capaz de esconder sua vergonha, cabeça caindo e fitando a neve grossa que cobria o chão. Não encontrava palavras para defender suas escolhas, tornando-se ciente de que havia as tomada por impulso, apenas emocionalmente. 

Preparava-se para retirar-se e trancar-se em seu quarto quando ouviu seu pai quebrar o silêncio ameaçador.

— Sim? — Ele perguntou a uma mão erguida no meio da fileiras de guarda.

— Eu acompanharei o príncipe. Eu e meu parceiro, Kim Minseok — A voz grossa ergueu os olhos de Kyungsoo. 

— Dispensados. E vocês, podem me encontrar aqui dentro.

Ainda assim, o príncipe herdeiro foi capaz de ver a expressão de horror no rosto daquele que se tratava do parceiro citado pelo escudeiro. Era óbvio que não haviam nem ao menos conversado sobre a situação antes que um deles tomasse a decisão, mas sentia-se agradecido e aliviado pelo ato voluntário dos rapazes.

Viu-se incapaz de acompanhar o rei para dentro do castelo, permanecendo para observar os homens voltarem às suas tarefas. Respirava pesadamente por lufadas de ar quando o último deles sumiu deixando apenas o pátio vazio e coberto de neve. Oscilava entre sentir-se extremamente encorajado a seguir em frente para livrar todos ali de tantos sentimentos ruins e desistir antes mesmo que iniciassem a jornada. 

Ainda assim, deu as costas para suas inseguranças e colocou os pés novamente nos corredores fechados e quentes do castelo. A mudança de temperatura levou-o a retirar a cama mais grossa de tecidos que o cobria da cabeça aos pés tornando assim a cor avermelhada de seu rosto visível para que qualquer um ali pudesse ver.

Ao aproximar-se da sala de reuniões, era capaz de escutar vozes.

— Senhor, com todo o respeito ao Reino de Silla e aos Espíritos Elementais — Era capaz de perceber o  _ dito _ respeito em sua frase, mas também desapontamento da voz grossa que falara do lado de fora. — Não vemos futuro algum no frio e na neve.

— Chanyeol! — Um segundo tom, menos grave que o anterior e mais baixo, o repreendeu. Kyungsoo imaginava que este se tratava do colega, Kim Minseok. — O que o meu parceiro está querendo dizer é que esta é a nossa chance de mudar nosso status como simples escudeiros reais e que adoraríamos defender o príncipe herdeiro e seus ideais.

_ Boa escapada _ , o príncipe pensou com uma risadinha fraca a medida em que abria as portas pesadas de madeira e fazia-se visível. 

Chanyeol, o primeiro voluntário, tratava-se de alguém tão alto quanto uma porta, entretanto magro como um graveto. Tinha grandes olhos e orelhas que destacavam-se em seu rosto que o tornavam estranhamente amigável. Já Minseok era relativamente mais baixo, pouco mais alto que o próprio herdeiro, mas definitivamente mais forte; seus olhos eram ágeis, felinos, e os ombros estavam perfeitamente alinhados à sua expressão séria. Era definitivamente um guerreiro leal e hábil. 

Kyungsoo os conhecia, afinal havia os escolhido várias vezes para acompanhá-lo em suas tarefas diárias, incluindo no dia em que visitara a cidade fora do castelo. Contudo, seu pai não tinha conhecimento de suas preferências acerca dos guardas reais, inclusive tanto ele quanto seu conselheiro, Junmyeon, defendiam que não se devia existir nenhum tipo de favoritismo.

Uma breve troca de olhares fechou um acordo silencioso entre ele e a dupla para que deixassem isso de lado, ainda que não fossem tão próximos.

— Kim Minseok aos seus serviços, Vossa Alteza — Este se apresentou com a mesma expressão.

— Park Chanyeol — O outro o espelhou, mas exibia um sorriso aberto. 

— É um prazer conhecê-los. Bem, como o plano é meu, creio que meu pai não será de bastante serventia — Sorriu em direção ao rei, vendo-o negar como resposta a sua provocação infantil e familiar. — Se quiserem se juntar a mim esta noite para um jantar, posso deixá-los cientes dos detalhes.

❈

Havia se tornado próximo dos escudeiros que o acompanhariam. Até mesmo havia os apresentado o escritório que havia possibilitado sua descoberta e decisão. Chanyeol se mostrava bem mais empolgado com sua proposta do que Minseok, mas o herdeiro via-se frequentemente em busca de aprovação do segundo. 

Apenas um funcionário continuava a questioná-lo em alto e bom tom. Yixing parecia estar sempre disposto a fazê-lo desistir. 

— Então está mesmo disposto a arriscar a sua vida e a de dois escudeiros em sua aventura rebelde, Vossa Alteza — Ouviu-o aproximar-se de suas costas. Tinha plena ciência de que jamais o vira tirar aquela expressão do rosto.

Bufou irritadiço.

— É a vida de três homens  _ versus  _ a paz de espírito do meu povo — Expôs simplista como se fosse capaz de respondê-lo. Pouco a pouco aprendia como respondê-lo e erguer sua cabeça frente ao bibliotecário.

— Nunca o vi tão determinado a algo — O mais alto pontuou leve em sua acusação. — Na realidade, jamais o vi determinado.

A forma como consertara sua frase não fora bem recebida por Kyungsoo, entretanto sabia que ele estava certo. Tinha vinte anos e seu interesse até então resumia-se apenas aos livros que lera, mesmo durante sua infância. O que o levava a pensar em Yixing: lembrava-se dele desde entendia-se por gente, sempre como a mesmas rugas em sua face. 

Desde que era livre para andar pelos corredores do castelo, não lembrava-se de qualquer aniversário que o outro houvesse comemorado. Duvidava até que este realmente os comemorasse, parecia parado no tempo. Sua aparência não havia envelhecido nem sequer um ano e aparentava ter apenas alguns anos de diferença de si. 

A questão era realmente intrigante.

— Isso não é algo ruim — Kyungsoo afirmou e viu sua certeza desaparecer ao final. — É?

Não teve resposta para sua pergunta, Yixing parecia distraído em seus próprios pensamentos, andando de um lado para o outro. Várias vezes durante seus anos, o príncipe questionou quais eram as ideias que ecoavam na mente alheia que sempre parecia um mistério para todos no castelo.

— Já que insiste em sua missão — Jamais ele havia usado aquela palavra, notou. — É bom que tenha certeza de seus desejos, Vossa Alteza, e que saiba separar seus instintos dos sinais que os Espíritos Elementais lhe darão em seu caminho. 

Nem havia terminado de associar suas palavras quando Yixing se dissipara pelas escadas deixando-o atônito. Conseguiu, antes de que a frase se esvaísse de sua mente, escrevê-la em seu caderno junto de uma anotação que dizia: “Questionar o pai sobre quando Yixing chegou ao castelo”.

Ao sair da escritório, marchou em direção à despensa e encontrou seus escudeiros preparando tudo o que precisavam levar. Não haviam palavras para agradecê-los, mas definitivamente estava grato, ainda que Chanyeol soasse mais animado em comer os diversos doces que guardavam ali.

Ao meio dia, rumavam em direção a Floresta Encantada.


	3. II

Kyungsoo, Minseok e Chanyeol galopavam sem muita pressa. Diferente dos outros tipos de viagem real, não tinham data marcada. Isso não significa que não possuíam metas diárias de quilômetros que precisavam percorrer. Contudo, não imaginavam que o frio de Silla seria tanto um castigo quanto parecia ser. 

Não ajudava em nada que parte do terreno percorrido ainda tivesse algum tipo de vegetação alta que cobria a cabeça, pois essa fazia com que o ar gelado se encontrasse preso sobre as costas do trio — por mais exagero que soasse, era física e o príncipe conhecia a matéria como a palma da mão. 

Frequentemente, era o único dos três a passar a mão pela pelagem do burro que o carregava, como se um presente por seu trabalho duro. Havia os escolhido, diferente dos cavalos, devido a sua maior resistência a longas distâncias, entre outros fatores, mas agora começava a sentir pena delas. Não estavam nem na metade do caminho que deviam fazer e julgava-se muito arrogante por imaginar que poderia fazer uso de animais tão gentis quanto estes burros.

Suspirou ao dar-se conta do que fazia consigo mesmo.

Talvez os longos períodos de silêncio fossem prejudiciais, afinal.

— Vamos fazer um jogo — Anunciou e recebeu os olhos confusos dos dois sobre si.

— Vossa Alteza? — Minseok se pronunciou como costume; pareciam ter feito uma espécie de acordo onde Chanyeol permaneceria em silêncio e Kyungsoo perguntava-se o motivo.

Houve mais alguns segundos de silêncio antes que continuasse.

— Um jogo — Reafirmou mais seguro que antes, exibindo um sorriso por baixo dos grossos tecidos que o cobriam. — Eu vi com meus olhos algo… Branco.

— Neve! — Chanyeol disparou ganhando os risos de Kyungsoo.

Bem a tempo de arrepender-se pois os músculos de sua face estavam extremamente sensíveis e doíam a qualquer movimento que se arriscava a fazer. Mesmo a risada de Minseok ele havia sido capaz de ouvir para a confusão total do escudeiro mais alto que os fitava com olhos bem abertos e a maior expressão de cachorro que caiu da mudança possível naquele momento. Quem imaginaria que ele realmente iria pelo óbvio?

O príncipe negou com a cabeça ainda sorrindo.

—  _ Hm _ , uma coruja… — Minseok chutou incerto ao que olhava ao redor.

—  _ Ahhhh _ — Chanyeol deixou escapar de seus lábios, parecendo entender que animais poderiam ser citados. — Uma raposa!

Dessa vez, Kyungsoo riu de surpresa, mas por outros motivos do anterior. Ele havia acertado. Assentiu e o viu comemorar alto com um som que misturava-se entre um uivo e um ganido de tortura de algum veado que passava por perto. A esse ponto, já suspeitava os motivos pelo qual ele havia sido proibido de lhe responder, mas não podia negar que sua personalidade agradava muito a si.

— Não acredito! — O escudeiro mais baixo exclamou frustrado, talvez até indignado. 

— Há! — O outro ainda viu tempo de provocá-lo antes de apertar os olhos, procurando algo que pudesse citar e que não caísse no óbvio. — Eu vi com os meus olhos algo pequeno e ágil.

Parecia algo fácil de errar, haviam muitos animais pequenos e ágeis na região, embora não sobrevivessem tão bem ao frio quanto aqueles de maior porte. Se ele permitisse, poderia citar algumas espécies, contudo não era este o foco da brincadeira. Kyungsoo buscava ao redor algo que se encaixasse na descrição, mas a tonalidade monocromática da neve cobrindo os arredores tornava a tarefa de diferenciar qualquer coisa um tanto quanto frustrante. 

_ Talvez Minseok e seu senso de dever para com a realeza me deixe vencer, _ pensou, mas duvidava que fosse o fato. Parecia tão competitivo quanto os outros reinos quando se tratava de Silla.

Foi aí que avistou algo pequeno, ágil e de orelhas erguidas, pulando seu caminho pela densa camada de neve, misturando-se com sua cor. O focinho curioso não sossegara em momento algum, apreciando todos os cheiros ao seu redor e o príncipe herdeiro adorou vê-lo de tão pertinho, vivo e em seu habitat natural. 

— Uma lebre… — Deixou escapar, ainda observando o pequeno animal. 

Perguntava-se como podiam conseguir capturá-lo, visto que o animal sempre se mostrou tão habilidoso na fuga. Quis de algum jeito avisá-lo da raposa que fora capaz de avistar alguns bons metros para trás, mas tinha fé de que ele seria capaz de escapar do predador natural e essa ideia aqueceu o coração.

— Isso! — Chanyeol comemorou com seu vozeirão. 

Todos tiveram a impressão de que a terra sob seus pés tremeu e que as montanhas que o cercavam haviam repentinamente acordado do sono.

—  _ Shhh _ … — Minseok o corrigiu em um silêncio ao que ele apenas abaixou a cabeça. 

Seu grito ainda pareceu ecoar longe quando uma grande camada de neve o levou ao chão para desespero do príncipe e de seu parceiro. Procuraram o culpado e encontraram apenas uma ave assustada com o tom alheio e que havia levantado voo do galho em que se encontrava e consequentemente levara o maior a tomar um condensado e pesado grupo de neve na cabeça.

—  _ Auch _ — Este reclamou e foi difícil controlar o riso.

Kyungsoo o ajudara a erguer-se do chão e agora acalmava o burro que parecia assustado com o movimento brusco de queda de um monstro grande como o outro. Observaram-o se livrar dos flocos que cobriam a capa protetora do vento apressadamente para que estes não acabassem umedecendo suas roupas. 

Assisti-lo de pé o levava a erguer brevemente a cabeça e o príncipe herdeiro aproveitou para mirar o sol, deixando um suspiro escapar quando voltou-se aos dois com uma expressão brevemente culpada pelo acontecido.

— Acho que está na hora de descansar — Minseok roubou as palavras de sua boca, algo pelo qual fora extremamente grato. 

Sentia que cada dia que passavam na estrada tornava suas decisões mais difíceis de serem feitas, embora não soubesse bem o motivo. Os outros dois não pareciam tão afetados dessa forma, apesar de visivelmente cansados. 

Suspeitava que sua ideia tivesse sido bem ruim. 

❈

A noite começava baixava rapidamente naquela região. O inverno eterno tornada as condições de vida ali quase inexistentes e frustrava tanto Kyungsoo quanto seus escudeiros. Minseok, apesar de normalmente sério, lentamente tornava-se uma criança resmungona sem saber lidar com o vento frio que criava queimaduras em seu rosto. Chanyeol por vezes trazia à tona a ideia de retornar e, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, o príncipe herdeiro passara a considerar a ideia também.

Bem, o motivo? Ele tinha vários. O principal era o fato de que ninguém dera localização exata da Floresta Encantada. Em todos os escritos encontrados, havia achado apenas uma dica: dizia-se que ela localizava-se a norte de Silla. Mas o quão norte era desconhecido. Para isso, utilizava-se da bússola que ganhara de presente de sua mãe quando criança. Quem diria que tal objeto lhe serviria de algo?

Frequentemente o peso de sua escolha caía sobre os ombros e lembrava-se do que Yixing havia lhe dito no dia em que partira. Realmente, passava a acreditar que havia liderado uma aventura inconsequente para a morte de leais guardas.

No momento, lutavam contra a escuridão para prosseguir. Devido a um erro na decisão, não haviam parado para descansar pela noite e a queda de temperatura repentina assustava-os demais para que permanecessem ao ar livre sem proteção alguma sob suas cabeças, por isso preferiram continuar a dura viagem. Seu dentes tremiam e nem mesmo o grosso tecido o protegia do vento cortante lhe cortando as costas; estas, por sinal, estavam tão doloridas. 

Desistir já não era mais uma das opções, parecia a única possível. 

Os olhos de Kyungsoo apertavam-se buscando, por enquanto, a sua frente o que fazer quando foi capaz de enxergar a silhueta dançando não muito longe de si. As cores ele reconhecia bem, amarelo, vermelho e laranja dançavam e produziam uma fumaça da qual sentia falta. Em algum lugar mais a frente, haviam erguido fogo e, no momento, não importava quem haviam sido as pessoas. Buscava a temperatura quente da fogueira desesperado.

— A frente — Comunicou-os com a voz trêmula, indicando sua visão. Apesar de ambos virarem os rostos na direção sugerida, pareciam confusos, mas com frio demais para questioná-lo.

Dessa forma, continuaram a longa caminhada. Passava a considerar o fato de que talvez precisasse amputar os dedos devido a doença do frio conhecia por toda Silla. Mas estava confiante que mais a frente teriam um lugar onde se abrigar. 

Então, assim que alguns flocos de neve começaram a cair, avistaram. Uma pequena cabana que talvez servisse de casa para apenas uma só pessoa erguia-se na escuridão, iluminada por algumas lamparinas. Do lado de fora, não havia sinal do fogo que Kyungsoo avistara, para sua estranheza, mas no momento em que se colocaram para dentro, após bater na porta sem resposta alguma, junto dos quatro burrinhos Chanyeol foi capaz de deixar escapar uma lágrima de alegria.

Uma grande fogueira aquecia e iluminava a cabana que estava coberta com feno. Não havia cama alguma, mas aquela era a cama mais confortável que os três experienciaram em dias de viagem, então estavam gratos. Mesmo os animais de carga pareciam aliviados. O príncipe herdeiro dedicou parte de seu tempo para retribuí-los pelo esforço com maçãs saborosas que trazia consigo a medida em que via Minseok arrumar-se para preparar uma janta quentinha com o que possuíam.

— Vossa Alteza, como sabia que encontraríamos essa cabana? — O mais alto perguntou e ganhou a atenção dos outros dois.

— O quê? Vocês não viram a fogueira?

— Fogueira? 

A confusão era resposta suficiente resposta no momento. Não negaria que havia algo de estranho no fato de que apenas ele vira a grande labareda se erguer pelo céu e ainda a forma como ela havia desaparecido misteriosamente, mas talvez não passasse de algum tipo de ilusão de ótica e estresse momentâneo, era no que se confortava, mas duvidava que o acontecido tivesse sido simples coincidência.

Deixou que o assunto morresse ainda que recebesse uma série de olhares assustados de Chanyeol que alternava entre rir e sussurrar algo com Minseok, este tão tenso com a situação neurótica do príncipe quanto o primeiro.

❈

Após dias de viagens, talvez completando uma, quem sabe duas semanas, Kyungsoo duvidava de sua própria mente. Jamais havia chego tão longe assim em seu próprio território, mas estranhava o que acontecia com seu corpo. Lentamente, o sol parecia castigar mais com seus raios do que o seu reflexo na neve branquinha. E o rosto do príncipe, sempre tão redondinho, encontrava-se vermelho de algo que pensava ser febre. 

Encontrar em Minseok e Chanyeol os mesmos sintomas o fez pensar que talvez estivessem  _ mesmo _ doentes. Talvez algo que tivessem comido estava estragado, mas até agora a única coisa que sentia era este calor da pontinha dos pés a cabeça. 

Não era o suficiente para fazê-lo tirar todas as peças de roupas, mas certamente era o suficiente para livrá-lo do tecido mais grosso, uma grande e pesada capa. Sentia diferença nos movimentos, mais livres que antes e isso até motivou o escudeiro mais alto a iniciar uma guerra de bolas de neve de em determinado momento quando pararam para que pudessem comer.

Seu parceiro, entretanto, não apreciara tanto a situação quanto o próprio príncipe herdeiro que jamais havia participado de algo do tipo. Então é claro que divertira-se com Chanyeol, a medida em que sentia a camada de neve bem mais fina sob os pés. Este talvez fosse um sinal de que realmente estavam indo na direção correta. 

Também aproveitaram para montar um boneco de neve, embora este não tivesse nem olhos nem nariz, e ainda haviam rolado na neve e criado um anjo. Esperava, sinceramente, que nenhum deles contasse a ninguém em Silla o que havia feito.

❈

Ninguém parecia perceber, mas Kyungsoo certamente era capaz de escutar. Soava quase como um sussurro em seus ouvidos, ainda que indistinto. Cada vez que o vento soava e desmanchava seu fios de cabelo, ele o escutava. Em determinado momento, passou a duvidar de sua sanidade, mas não, estava tão são quanto podia estar; sabia nomear cada uma dos animais que encontraram no caminho e conseguira até mesmo soubera agir quando deram de cara com um grande urso branco que crescia dois metros acima de sua cabeça.

Estava perfeitamente saudável. 

Mas não conseguia encontrar o motivo pelo qual era o único a escutar a voz tão suave quanto a brisa que movimentava galhos acima de sua cabeça. Assim como o motivo pelo qual apenas ele avistara a fogueira que o protegera dias antes.

— Vocês ou— Iniciou a pergunta mas calou-se antes de finalizá-la. Temia que lhe julgassem inválido de comandar a missão. 

— O que foi, Vossa Alteza? 

— Minseok, já disse que não é preciso continuar com formalidades… — Corrigiu-o com um sorriso breve, distraído com a melodia em seus ouvidos; percebia que seu tom parecia aumentar de pouquinho em pouquinho.

— Sinto muito, Vo- Kyungsoo — Este abaixou a cabeça, mas o príncipe duvidava que isto mudaria seu comportamento. Serviu para, ao menos, calá-lo por apenas um momento.

O sussurro já não parecia indecifrável, parecia chamar sua presença ao norte. Mesmo manter conversas com tal som parecia impossível, por isso decidiu calar-se diante a qualquer comentário alheio, sempre deixando que a desculpa do cansaço garantisse seus momentos de silêncio. A verdade era que tanto quanto o som soasse externo, até mesmo errado a um certo ponto e por vezes o príncipe desejasse não escutá-lo, não podia negar a maneira como parecia mexer diretamente consigo e com seus sentimentos. 

A cada passo incerto que dava era como se o vento o confortasse e garantisse que suas escolhas eram certeiras. Com o passar do tempo, ele tornara-se seu único amigo. Kyungsoo até mesmo aprendera a lidar com o som e manter uma conversa decente com seus companheiros de viagem.

Entretanto, em algum momento, quando o peso de seu coração parecera ter se dissipado, o sussurro se despedira. Imagina-se que o príncipe fosse sentir a falta deste, mas ele encontrava-se grato pelo tempo em que fora acompanhado bem pelo momento em que desaparecera — gostava de imaginar que sua ida significava que havia encontrado finalmente o caminho certo.

❈

—  _ Hã _ ? — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, exagerado, com olhos esbugalhados e uma expressão cômica no rosto.

No chão, uma linha dividia um terreno coberto de branco de um de terra vermelha, escura, que mancha roupas. Nenhum dos três estava preparado para isto, ainda que andassem seguindo a bússola em direção ao norte, onde é mais calor. Não. O calor irradiava da floresta verde, não havia lá um floco de neve sequer mais a frente que denunciasse o frio que experienciavam. 

Dava até medo. 

Mas ao mesmo tempo, Kyungsoo sabia que aquilo significava que estavam perto. Ali, daquele lado, logo a frente, na distância de um braço a frente, não havia maldição. Era capaz de sentir a quentura da mata tocar a ponta dos dedos. 

— Creio que esta parte do território do Reino não está em meus livros — Afirmou Kyungsoo, pensativo. 

— Acho que já deixamos Silla há dias, Vossa Alteza — Minseok pontuou, tão impressionado quanto o próprio príncipe.

Dessa forma, ele estava certo. Mas nenhum dos dois imaginavam que estavam às margens da Floresta Encantada que a todo custo encobria seu conteúdo de visitantes enxeridos.

— Merecemos uma pausa, acho que eu ‘tô louco — Chanyeol choramingou impaciente e desacreditado. 

Minseok limitou-se a lhe desferir um tapa bem dado em sua cabeça que certamente havia lhe deixado tonto. Kyungsoo, entretanto, não discordava. 

— Eu já volto — Anunciou após forçarem a parada, despedindo-se do burrinho com um breve carinho em seu pescoço e deixando para trás parte da roupa que lhe cobria a pele..

Havia escutado o som de um riacho correndo, por isso seguira o barulho. Teve que apoiar-se em algumas árvores para conseguir descer um pequeno morro que o separava das águas que corriam, para sua surpresa, em direção norte. A correnteza não era conturbada e a água cristalina possibilitava a visão de alguns peixinhos que a seguiam; suas águas estavam frescas, não geladas nem quentes, quando Kyungsoo mergulhou a ponta dos dedos nesta.

Não demorou para ajoelhar-se na margem e inclinar-se na direção do riacho, trazendo a água para o rosto com as mãos em concha e o molhando como uma maneira de buscar energia e confiança para continuar a viagem. Fez isso cerca de três vezes antes de se distrair com os pequenos peixes que ali nadavam, nada incomodados com sua presença, quase como se soubessem que não se tratava de um predador. 

Deixou-se então observar a margem e como era florido, como suas árvores eram bonitas. Duvidava que estivesse experienciando um clima de verão, talvez aquele fosse o famoso outono do qual seus livros tanto falavam, portanto ainda impressionava-se com a cor saudável das plantas que lhe rodeavam. 

Ergueu-se e se direcionou a uma árvore ali próxima, esticando-se para alcançar algumas frutas que encontravam-se em um galho mais baixo. Era preciso ficar na ponta dos pés, mas no momento em que os dígitos alcançaram-no e o puxaram para baixo, suspirou em alívio por não precisar mais esforçar-se tanto. O único problema é que uma das maçãs escapou de suas mãos e rolou. No exato lugar em que ela encontrara o riacho, viu-a dispersar-se e atrapalhar brevemente a correnteza.

Porém precisou apertar os olhos para crer no que via. No reflexo não havia mais apenas o sua silhueta, havia algo a mais ali; um pequeno redemoinho brincava com a fruta, arrastando-a para lá e para cá, sem erguê-la da superfície, contudo. Não podia ser coincidência, pois nunca havia ouvido falar de tais fenômenos, principalmente movendo-se como se possuísse vida. Dançava de um lado para o outro até o momento em que a voz alta e espalhafatosa de Chanyeol se aproximara.

— Kyungsoo… Vossa Alteza... Podemos voltar para a estrada!

O vórtice se dissipou seguindo a correnteza para a tristeza do príncipe que desviou então sua atenção para o escudeiro bobalhão que lutava para equilibrar-se na terra íngreme.

— Encontrei algumas frutas — Afirmou com um sorriso e as equilibrou em apenas um braço, esticando a mão livre para que fosse pega e assim conseguisse subir facilmente o barranco que o impedia. — Mas uma caiu no rio — Lamentou-se.

—  _ Oh _ , isso é ótimo! — A segunda parte não pareceu incomodá-lo em nada e ele também não parecia ter visto o acontecido.

❈

Desde que havia avistado o redemoinho, não havia se passado nem ao menos trinta minutos, imaginava. Decidiram apenas caminharem ao lado dos animais, puxando-os pelas rédeas. O que os encorajava era o clima agradavelmente quente e a confiança de Kyungsoo de que estavam perto da resposta que precisavam.

— Tem certeza? — Minseok ainda teimava em questioná-lo. — Não vejo nada por aqui.

Pareciam incapazes de perceber a forma como a névoa começava a cobrir lentamente seus pés, subindo pelas pernas e estendendo-se mais a frente. Puxando-os. Criando um grande paredão denso mais a frente. Quando finalmente o perceberam, era impossível disfarçar tamanha intimidação para com a muralha de uma fumaça branca. Kyungsoo foi capaz de sentir seu corpo hesitar, prendendo-o no mesmo lugar e evitando que desse o próximo passo na direção do fenômeno.

Houve um momento estendido de silêncio com apenas o som da respiração dos três soando em conjunto com algo que era possível ouvir do outro lado mas tornava-se difícil de distinguir. Embora estivesse em dúvida durante toda a sua viagem, a sensação na ponta dos dedos e a barreira de névoa espessa deixavam bem claro que aquela era a verdade que sempre buscou encontrar. 

A grandiosidade do momento fez com que o ar que escapava por seu nariz tornasse o ritmo do peito se enchendo mais rápido, Kyungsoo contemplou a ideia de dar meia volta e desaparecer. Fingir que nada havia encontrado. Inventaria alguma história e aguentaria o peso da eterna vergonha que sentiria. Contudo sabia o que tinha que fazer para livrar seu povo, mesquinho e arrogante, entretudo sua responsabilidade, da bolha de inveja que viviam em. 

Lentamente o príncipe esticou a mão na direção da cerração, recolhendo-a logo em seguida ao vê-la abrir-se para si. Não foi tão rápido quanto Chanyeol e Minseok que puxavam-no para longe do que jamais haviam visto.

—  _ Ouch! _ — Reclamou com o puxão.

— Vossa Alteza, é muito arriscado… Não sabemos o que há atrás da névoa, nem se ela é tóxica — O mais baixo constatou tão sério quanto Yixing.

— E não vamos saber se não passarmos por ela.

O escudeiro mais alto pareceu querer concordar, mas o cenho franzido de Minseok pareceu assustá-lo o suficiente para que esquecesse uma língua inteira.

— Nossa função aqui é protegê-lo. Sinto muito, mas não posso deixar que passe por mim.

Kyungsoo assistiu-o colocar-se entre ele e a barreira esfumaçada que se erguia até mais alto que o próprio céu. Não podia negar que ele estava certo, mas isso não fazia com que fosse mais fácil digerir a negação logo a sua face. 

— Dessa forma… — Anunciou e virou-se para o animal que o trouxera até onde encontrava-se, dando-lhe um breve toque no traseiro e vendo-o debandar pelo caminho de volta. —  _ Ops _ , estamos sem nossos transportes.

A ironia se assemelhava a uma criança birrenta, estava ciente e, logo que o fizera, já havia se arrependido, ainda assim continuava com o nariz erguido e um olhar determinado que jamais vestira daquela forma. Chanyeol, aproveitando-se que a atenção de Minseok não estava sobre si, acabou deixando escapar uma risadinha acerca da situação.

— Vossa Alteza…

— Minseok — O príncipe o cortou antes que terminasse de formular sua frase. — Posso não ser grande coisa, mas é para isso que viemos até aqui, não é? Eu não vou voltar agora.

Dito isto, deu um grande passo para a frente, e outro e mais um, vendo que a densa névoa abria-se lentamente para si. Sabia que estava sendo diretamente seguido por seus escudeiros, ainda que o mais alto tivesse sambado antes de finalmente movimentar-se, tentando calcular o risco que corria o fazendo. 


	4. III

Existe um vale de raízes profundas e pouco conhecido, localizado longe no espaço-tempo. 

Escondido à vista das cidades fronteiriças do reino de Silla, em um véu negro e amedrontador que desafia só os mais corajosos a se arriscarem, fica a Floresta Encantada. Melhor dizendo, fica a floresta. É necessário que se ande um pouco mais, que se aprofunde um pouco mais, desbrave um pouco mais, para chegar à verdadeira Floresta Encantada. 

Onde o frio hostil e pouco convidativo de Silla se derrete é onde começa este lugar mágico, abençoado pelos Quatro Espíritos Elementares. Uma linha firme faz a divisão entre esses dois mundos, um completamente alheio para os moradores do outro. 

De um lado da divisão, árvores retorcidas e congeladas, que se esticam em direção ao céu como quem pede socorro e fazem um arrepio subir pela coluna. O silêncio é ensurdecedor. Não há dúvidas de que existem formas de vida no local, mas a quietude de todos os elementos do espaço fazem até os mais sãos dos homens enlouquecerem. É um lugar que foi há muito abandonado pelos deuses. 

Do outro lado, calor, maternal e convidativo; cheio de vida. Se o barulho de animais não puder ser ouvido, o farfalhar de árvores pode, assim como os corpos d’água, as folhas e gravetos sendo esmagadas pelos pés de quem tiver o prazer de passar por um lugar tão mágico e acolhedor…

Dentro da Floresta Encantada, só vive um único grupo de pessoas. Não é assim que a chamariam, no entanto. Para essas pessoas, que nasceram, cresceram, se casaram, tiveram filhos e cujos antepassados repetiram o mesmo ciclo antes de morrer, não imaginariam chamar assim. Esse lugar que nunca precisou de nome, nunca precisou de uma classificação diferente para separá-lo de outro, porque era o único que conheciam. 

Para eles, chama-se casa.

Quando avistar a Passagem Sublime, saiba que está perto. Mas só aqueles com experiência podem seguir da Passagem até a Comarca do Rio Doce. Veja bem, ela está escondida e precisa se seguir um caminho difícil a partir da passagem, propositalmente difícil para desencorajar qualquer curioso que pense em chegar perto. Só um louco ou alguém com muita sorte consegue entrar. 

Para começo de conversa, só achar a Passagem já é um feito por si só, já que o caminho é traiçoeiro para quem não tem costume com o terreno. 

Se tiver a sorte de ser guiado até a Comarca, irá se deparar com prados verdes e casas com bordas arredondadas e pintadas de cores terrosas -- sortudo é aquele que consegue achar pigmento amarelo e se destaca entre os verdes, vermelhos e marrons. 

Um vilarejo repleto de pessoas amáveis, de pessoas com uma conexão profunda e duradoura com a Floresta. É comum encontrá-las trocando breves palavras com as árvores, um costume mais que enraizado neles. Na Comarca, se acredita que tudo que está na floresta é vivo e é digno de atenção, ainda que uns sejam mais irritantes que os outros. As árvores em especial contém muita vida, e tocar nelas pode lhe garantir uma corrente de eletricidade, como se estivesse lhe cumprimentando, lhe reconhecendo. 

As casas menores abrigavam aquelas famílias que não tinham mestres. Seus membros trabalhavam para os mestres: o mestre do pão, padeiro, o mestre dos sapatos, sapateiro, o mestre das joias, joalheiro, e assim em diante. Os mestres geralmente tinham aprendizes, e quando se aposentava escolhia o melhor deles, o que considerava mais, para seguir como mestre. A mudança ocorria gradualmente, porque as pessoas na Comarca eram amáveis. Além do mais, o local de trabalho continuava o mesmo, e essa parte era herdada automaticamente. 

As casas maiores eram também lojas, ateliês ou armazéns. Eram nelas que os mestres moravam Nao eram tao grandes quanto aquela em que o Chefe da Comarca residia junto com sua família, que morava junta até que morressem, casados ou não, tendo filhos ou nao. 

No mesmo ano em que, no reino de Silla, nascera um menino de cabelos tão negros quanto a escuridão e as bochechas rechonchudas e rubras, nasceu o filho mais novo do Chefe da Comarca do Rio Doce. A diferença fora apenas de dois dias, mas não podiam ter destinos mais diferentes. 

Quando seu pai viesse a falecer, não seria considerado para a posição de Chefe, porque a vila dava preferência à primogenitura. E tampouco seria considerado no caso de cometer fratricídio, pois para a Comarca não havia piores crimes do que violar a ordem natural da vida estabelecida pelos Espíritos Elementares. Ninguém tinha o direito de interromper um ciclo de tal maneira. Aquela era uma comunidade fundada na base do amor ao próximo e da cooperação, mas colocando em primeiro lugar os Espíritos. 

Quando Jongin veio a nascer, assustou a todos. Abençoado pelo Espírito do Ar, o cabelo ralo era tão claro que, ao olhar pela primeira vez, os pais pensaram ser completamente careca. Mas foi quando o recém-nascido abriu os olhos, quando mel derramou de suas íris, que ficaram apreensivos. Por toda a Comarca, em nenhum momento se foi pensado que o menino do Chefe pudesse ser algum tipo de demônio. 

Como podiam, quando pouco tempo depois de seu nascimento os ventos começaram a soprar? Por três dias e três noites, o vento se manteve pacífico e constante, balançando a copa das árvores e carregando um cheiro agradável por todo o Vale do Rio Doce. O único ponto positivo era a terra que acabava por entrar nos olhos dos aldeões. 

O garoto era abençoado pelo Espírito do Ar. Não tinha bem dizer poderes, mas às vezes o vento ao seu redor reagia às suas emoções. Desnecessário dizer que, enquanto crescia, durante ataques de raiva, a Comarca fora tomada por algumas ventanias verdadeiramente desagradáveis uma vez ou outra. 

Mas Jongin cresceu e aprendeu a controlar seu temperamento, porque sabia o que aquela benção significava. Não era um fardo, nem de longe. O ensinara a ser um homem melhor, um homem digno de ajudar seu irmão quando este se tornasse o próximo Chefe. No fundo, não estava preparado para ser responsável pela vida das pessoas tão diretamente e nem achava que um dia chegaria a estar. Mas ajudaria o irmão em cada passo, porque ele sim era amável e atencioso, ele sim era puro de coração. 

❈

Com passos pesados e rápidos, Baekhyun entrou na floresta, seguido imediatamente pelo filho do chefe, Yifan e aquele que havia encontrado os forasteiros.

Esse último seguia quase ao lado de Baekhyun, com passos apressados e as mãos entrelaçadas junto ao corpo, recatado. Suas pernas eram mais longas que as do Curandeiro, mas a irritação do outro de algum modo o tornava mais rápido que todos. Sehun não era burro, sabia por que Baekhyun estava irritado. Ora, havia esquecido a cesta com as ervas e plantas medicinais, e nenhum desconhecido desacordado era mais importante para Baekhyun do que seus materiais.

Ele virou o pescoço na direção de Sehun, e avisou sem perder o ritmo: — Você vai catar tudo quando chegarmos lá.

A caminhada para a Passagem Sublime não era exatamente longa, mas também não era tão próxima da vila a ponto de deixar Jongdae e o chefe preocupados com forasteiros aparecendo por lá. Na verdade, era um pouco complicado chegar na vila a partir da Passagem, pois havia sido propositalmente fundada perto de um caminho difícil.

Ninguém devia conseguir chegar.

Quando as copas entrelaçadas das árvores se fizeram presentes em suas vistas, Baekhyun apressou ainda mais o passo. Se ajoelhou ao lado dos corpos quando os avistou e logo pôs-se a sentir o pulso de cada um, confirmando se estavam vivos ou não.

Virou para Sehun, demandando que catasse os materiais apenas com o olhar. Conseguia vê-los pelo canto do olho, derramados em cima da grama.

— Jongin, você pega este daqui. – Apontou para aquele com lábios carnudos, demandando que agissem com rapidez. — Sehun, você pega esse ali, ele parece mais robusto do que o outro. E Yifan, você pega o varapau ali. Ainda bem que Sehun teve a decência de ao menos nos avisar deste detalhe.

Baekhyun pegou a cesta da mão estendida de Sehun e, enquanto Yifan grunhia tentando achar a melhor posição para levar o mais alto dos três forasteiros, partiu na frente. Precisava, afinal, preparar os leitos em que repousariam até acordar. Era para isso que servia a casa do Curandeiro.

❈

Kyungsoo acordou desnorteado, olhando os arredores desconhecidos com os olhos arregalados e tentando fazer sentido do que estava acontecendo. Sentia a boca seca, uma dor de cabeça martelando seu crânio e o pescoço coçando por qualquer que fosse a razão. A última coisa que se lembrava era estar na floresta, tentando receber o sinal para que algo que se parecesse com uma Chave, como mencionado na poesia, se fizesse presente. 

Tentou, com esforço, levantar o braço direito, que mais parecia um peso morto anexado a seu flanco. Pelo canto do olho, pôde observar a tremedeira que passava pela mão que tentava levantar, sem sucesso. Foi o suficiente para erguê-la da cama, mas não podia sequer parar a maldita coceira no pescoço. 

Percebeu então que trajava vestes brancas. Os trajes que utilizava quando saíra do castelo foram trocados por vestes leves, confortáveis, senão um pouco grosseiras, amarradas com um laço no canto esquerdo do peito. As bochechas logo adquiriram um tom rúbeo quando chegou a realização de que alguém havia o despido e trocado enquanto estava inconsciente. Imaginou, para o seu horror, que a possibilidade de também terem o banhado era real. 

Por que estava ali, dentro da casa de alguém cujo rosto não podia ver, a voz não podia escutar e a presença não podia sentir, usando vestes as quais não lhe pertenciam? Seus escudeiros lhe vieram à mente, como se algo tivesse clicado dentro de si. Onde estavam, afinal de contas? Mesmo com os olhos pesados, tentou virar o pescoço para olhar em volta de si, só para cair na inconsciência mais um vez com um barulho estrangulado escapando de sua garganta.

O som alertou Baekhyun. Com passos delicados e silenciosos, ele afastou a cortina que separava cada um de seus pacientes para checar se algum deles havia acordado. Mas ao dar de cara com o homem, pôde observar que aparentava estar desacordado mais uma vez. Ele endireitou sua cabeça, aproveitando para puxar uma pálpebra do olho para cima, querendo se assegurar que estivesse de fato dormindo. 

Voltou á sua estação por um momento, direcionando-se a bacia que acabara de ser cheia no riacho de águas congelantes, que lhes oferecia refrescância e relaxamento o ano inteiro. Ele mergulhou o pano ao lado dentro dela, torcendo para remover o excesso de líquido, e voltou para perto do homem de lábios carnudos, endireitando o tecido e depositando-o na testa do próprio. Então, fechou a cortina e pôs-se a fazer o mesmo com os outros dois.

❈

Kyungsoo arfara, engolindo lufadas e mais lufadas de ar, quando despertou novamente. Dessa vez, podia perceber que tinha reconquistado a autonomia sobre seu próprio corpo. Ele sentou em um pulo, tateando as pernas e então os braços, o próprio rosto, se perguntando se tinha imaginado não conseguir se mover. 

A cabeça virou com rapidez para os lados, procurando por Chanyeol e por Minseok, só para perceber que estava cercado de cortinas brancas. A expressão de confusão em seu rosto se aprofundou, seu peito ainda subindo e descendo rapidamente, ainda que mais calmo do que antes. Virou-se e, sentado, colocou os pés no chão de pedra gelado, sentindo hesitação tomar conta de seu corpo. 

Não sabia se conseguia andar, se tinha forças para isso. 

Seu corpo estava tomado por dores, os braços, as costas, as pernas… Até mesmo a cabeça parecia doer um pouco, e seus músculos estavam tão pesados que temia não conseguir controlá-los. Mas, respirando fundo e repousando as mãos ao lado do quadril para tomar impulso se precisasse, começou a levantar. 

Perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio quando se pôs de pé, mas ao invés de se sentar novamente ou procurar apoio na cama, avançou e se agarrou à cortina branca, puxando-a de lado de supetão. Cambaleou para fora, observando avidamente o lugar onde estava. 

_ Minha nossa, que calor _ , pensou Kyungsoo. Gotas de suor deslizavam pela nuca e pelo pescoço, desacostumado com qualquer clima que não fosse congelante. A luz do sol irrigava para dentro do lugar onde estava pelas janelas arredondadas e banhava as paredes amarelas, as prateleiras de madeira estufadas pelos mais diversos objetos que Kyungsoo não fazia nem ideia do que eram.

Poxa, não tinha tempo para isso agora! Se tivessem, sei lá, sido capturados, precisavam dar o fora dali imediatamente e não tinha arquitetura curiosa nenhuma que valesse a pena. Os passos no chão gélido faziam com que arrepios surgissem ao longo dos braços e da espinha de Kyungsoo, apesar do calor que estava experienciando. 

Mesmo assim, não deixou que nada o detivesse. Deu a volta na cama em que, há apenas alguns momentos atrás, estava deitado e se deparou com mais cortinas brancas.  _ É isso _ , pensou. E então,  _ foi mais fácil do que eu pensava _ . Ele puxou a cortina branca, mais uma vez sem cuidado nenhum, e fitou o rosto adormecido de Minseok. Mal pôde conter seu suspiro de alívio ao ver seu peito se movimentando. 

Ele respirava. 

Quando começou a se inclinar para sacudir seu ombro, pronto para achar Chanyeol e darem o fora dali, foi surpreendido por uma voz no pé do seu ouvido, uma respiração quente na sua nuca. 

— Eu não faria isso se fosse você. 

Ele gritou em alarme, se virando em um pulo com as mãos em posição de defesa. O desconhecido soltou uma gargalhada melódica, que partia do fundo de seu peito e se espalhava por suas feições, os olhos apertados e os dentes ridiculamente retangulares à mostra. Ele tinha praticamente a mesma altura do príncipe, e seus cabelos pretos e escorridos caiam um pouco em cima dos olhos. Kyungsoo se perguntava se não prejudicavam sua visão. 

Baekhyun, por outro lado, só achava graça de seu paciente. Não sabia quem era ou de onde veio, mas parecia não ter notado como tinham sido eles aqueles que tinham chegado perto de sua casa. Eles eram os estranhos ali, não ele. Graças aos Quatro Espíritos, o homem de olhos esbugalhados tinha retomado a consciência após três dias desacordado, mas o mesmo não podia ainda ser dito acerca de seus acompanhantes. 

— Deixe-os descansar mais um pouco. — completou. Em seguida, fez um gesto com a cabeça que indicava um arco arredondado que dava para outro cômodo, e de onde Kyungsoo estava não conseguia ver muito. — Venha comigo. 

— Quem é você?! — esbravejou, sendo prontamente ignorado pelo homem. 

E partiu com os braços balançando ao lado do corpo, sem mesmo virar para checar se Kyungsoo estava o seguindo. Seguiu o desconhecido, bombardeando-o com perguntas enquanto a curiosidade e hesitação o corroía por dentro. 

— Que lugar é esse?

Silêncio. Sentia uma irritação subindo, e devia estar mais cansado do que pensava porque não era de ficar irritado. 

— O que você fez comigo? Por que estou aqui?

Mais uma vez, silêncio. Kyungsoo sentiu as pontas da orelha ficarem vermelhas. 

O arco levava a uma cozinha de tamanho razoável, mas que se tornava apertada por causa da grande mesa perto da parede. Não encostava totalmente, já que a construção não era totalmente lisa, mas sim levemente ondulada como se tivesse sido moldada à mão, sem uso de nenhum instrumento extra. A mesa também tinha os pés curvados e decorações foram talhadas ao longo dela, assim como as cadeiras combinando. 

Não sabia o que devia estar fazendo. Devia continuar em pé, com os braços cruzados e fazendo força para parecer minimamente amedrontador ou deveria sentar e tentar controlar a tontura que ameaçava tomar conta de si. O desconhecido já estava colocando uma chaleira no que parecia ser seu fogão, estranho assim como o resto do lugar onde estavam. Debateu internamente por um tempo, e então finalmente decidiu ceder e sentar-se à mesa quando sentiu a firmeza de seus pés vacilar. 

— E então? — Kyungsoo perguntou, a voz mais confiante do que ele se sentia depois de ser prontamente ignorado. Três vezes. 

O estranho voltou com duas xícaras de um chá amarelado que Kyungsoo não conseguia nem começar a imaginar do que era. 

Ao perceber a confusão estampada no rosto do viajante, Baekhyun abafou um riso. Era só chá, afinal de contas. Não é como se ele estivesse tentando envenenar o rapaz nem nada assim. Ele tomou um gole do chá, que aqueceu seu interior e acabou dando um sorriso discreto. O clima naquele dia estava ameno, e aquela xícara de chá caia muito bem.

— É chá de Yuja. — foi tudo que ele disse em resposta à confusão do outro. 

Isso, no entanto, só fez com que sua confusão aumentasse. Nunca tinha nem tinha visto a fruta yuja pessoalmente, sendo o único contato com ela através de livros. Tinha certeza que muitas pessoas de seu reino sequer sabiam o que era ela. E honestamente, não queria desperdiçar a oportunidade de provar pela primeira vez a fruta. Podia ser sua única chance caso acabasse falhando em sua missão. 

Não, ele se repreendeu, não posso pensar assim. 

Para afastar os pensamentos ruins, trouxe a xícara a sua boca e ignorou a expressão divertida do dono da casa. Sim, podia reconhecer agora que era uma casa. Paralelo ao arco pelo qual adentram o cômodo havia outro, e podia ver pelo canto do olho escadas que deviam levar a um segundo andar. Além disso, parecia muito bem vivido para ser qualquer coisa senão uma casa. 

Quando baixou a xícara de barro da boca, tratou de repetir as mesmas perguntas de antes: — Quem é você? Onde estou? O que vocês fizeram comigo?

Com sorte, desta vez receberia _ algum _ tipo de resposta.

A expressão divertida no rosto do outro se aprofundou, assim como a carranca na cara do príncipe ao perceber. O homem de cabelos negros e escorridos se reclinou na cadeira e cruzou os braços e as pernas, levantando uma sobrancelha e escondendo-a por trás dos fios antes de soltar um sorrisinho de lado sem abrir a boca. 

— Meu nome é Baekhyun, mas você vai ouvir por aí o pessoal me chamando de Curandeiro. — ele descruzou os braços e se inclinou para mais perto de Kyungsoo, cuja expressão não tinha em nada relaxado. — Estamos na Comarca do Rio Doce, seja bem-vindo. 

O príncipe herdeiro não fazia ideia do que aquele conjunto de palavras significava. O que, pelo sagrado e pelo profano era a Comarca do Rio Doce. Passava mais tempo com o nariz enterrado dentro de um livro empoeirado na biblioteca do que interagindo com pessoas, era de se esperar que uma das centenas de mapas que tinha visto durante sua vida fossem constar este lugar em que dizia estar, mas não. Não conseguia lembrar de nenhum. 

Baekhyun limpou a garganta e se levantou. Kyungsoo percebeu então que ele já havia terminado seu chá e que tinha levado a xícara suja consigo até uma bacia tecida em palha. 

— Por mais que eu esteja morrendo de curiosidade para saber sua história e como conseguiu chegar até a Passagem, eu vou ser provavelmente degolado pelo filho do Chefe se eu perguntar qualquer coisa de importante, sabe como é. Por enquanto, vou perguntar só o seu nome. 

Quando Kyungsoo permaneceu calado, Baekhyun levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança birrenta. E talvez estivesse. 

— Vossa Alteza Real, Do Kyungsoo, príncipe herdeiro do Reino de Silla. 

Baekhyun não demonstrou reação por muito tempo, os olhos correndo pelo rosto do príncipe como se estivesse tentando decifrar um enigma. E então, batendo as roupas de algodão grosseiro, soltou um suspiro. 

— Poxa vida. Bem, Vossa Alteza Real, espere aqui enquanto eu vou chamar os responsáveis pela Comarca. E eu não pensaria em tentar sair enquanto eu estiver fora, porque, acredite em mim, você não vai achar o caminho de volta até onde estava. — e puxou o galho firme e retorcido na porta que servia como maçaneta, antes de sumir por ela. 

Kyungsoo se perguntou se isso devia ter soado como uma ameaça. 

❈

Honestamente, ainda que extremamente curioso, Kyungsoo não estava em nada ansioso para os próximos momentos. Baekhyun, o curandeiro, havia o impedido de sair dali e, sendo sincero, para um príncipe aquilo soava como vivência em cativeiro, então não foi surpresa quando voltou ao cômodo ocupado pelos dois metros e meio a quem ele chamava de guarda real. Estrategicamente falando, Chanyeol não ajudaria em nada, então remexeu o corpo inerte de Minseok algumas vezes até vê-lo despertar lentamente.

O escudeiro era mais observador que a si mesmo, os olhos ágeis deslizaram pela sala algumas vezes antes de finalmente fitarem os seus, mas ainda assim era claro como a neve que ele estava tão confuso quanto a si mesmo.

— Vossa Alteza? — Ouviu-o balbuciar ao que sentava-se para lhe fitar da mesma altura.

— Não temos muito tempo, Minseok — Sussurrou-lhe baixinho para não incomodar o sono profundo de Chanyeol.

Tomou o tempo que possuíam para lhe explicar sobre o que havia acontecido e o que havia ouvido desde o momento em que erguera-se. Seu Escudeiro fiel não demorou a erguer-se como se pronto para lutar um exército por si, contudo o príncipe duvidava que aguentasse permanecer de pé por mais que alguns segundos, dessa forma, guiou-o até a parte principal da casa em que estavam.

A maçaneta de aparência divertida abaixou-se anunciando a abertura da porta de madeira pesada e foi o suficiente para roubar o fôlego dos dois; a porta rangeu e roubou espaço da sala de estar, levando os dois pares de olhos atentos para esta. Kyungsoo impulsionou seu corpo para erguer-se da poltrona que tomara conta, para arrepender-se logo em seguida, pois o equilíbrio lhe faltara. Minseok não demorou a espelhar sua ação, entretanto a fraqueza que lhe acometeu era ainda mais significativa que a sua própria, então o príncipe tornou-se para e o segurou, tendo como ajuda o Curandeiro.

Colocaram-no sentado e, dessa forma, o príncipe herdeiro sentou-se ao seu lado sentindo-se tão fraco quanto seu fiel escudeiro aparentava estar.

—  _ Oh _ , eles se multiplicam então — Baekhyun tentou fazer a piada soar menos agressiva, mas seu olhar preso ao de Kyungsoo provava a entonação de implicância. — Tenho certeza que dei instruções claras para não acordá-los. 

— Baekhyun.

Esse era o tom de correção, conhecia-o como o seu próprio. Havia ouvido-o e o usado-o diversas vezes, ainda assim, tratava-se de uma voz suave e mais velha, como se possuísse a idade de seu pai, o rei. Distribuíram, ambos, príncipe e escudeiro, a atenção dentre as rugas leves no rosto alheio para as duas presenças mais jovens.

— É um prazer conhecê-los, eu sou o Chefe. Estes são meus filhos, futuros responsáveis pela Comarca do Rio Doce.

O homem não muito mais alto que seu progenitor foi o primeiro a aproximar-se, com um sorriso que certamente não seria esquecido por Kyungsoo. Seus fios de cabelo eram escuros e sua pele brilhava em um bronzeado natural, tornando os olhos estreitos muito mais interessantes. Não julgou as roupas, pouco diferenciavam das usadas pelo Curandeiros, embora parecessem bem mais  _ reais _ por assim dizer e em seu punho repousava uma pulseira confeccionada por mãos habilidosas. 

Ele estendeu a mão direita para si, entretanto assim que se movimentava para erguer-se e apertá-la, Minseok interviu.

— Vossa Alteza… — Foi o que disse, corrigindo sua ação antes mesmo que a concluísse.

Então assistiu o primeiro recolher a mão com o sorriso mais ansioso que previamente, ao que tomava fôlego.

—  _ Er _ , eu sou Kim Jongdae, primeiro filho do Chefe da Comarca do Rio Doce — Apresentou-se em uma voz doce capaz de levar um sorriso aberto ao rosto do príncipe.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Kim Jongdae. Eu sou Do Kyungso—

— Vossa Alteza Real, Do Kyungsoo, príncipe herdeiro do Reino de Silla. 

Todos eram capazes de perceber no tom de seu guarda-costas o nervosismo que lhe doía nas costas tensionadas. Kyungsoo não o julgava, afinal era assim que as apresentações se davam em situações corriqueiras de seu dia-a-dia como príncipe, contudo, se havia percebido algo com seu tato pouco aguçado nos poucos momentos em que estivera acordado, era que aquela se tratava de uma situação longínqua de sua rotina. 

Por isso, ergueu a mão ao lado do corpo; jamais havia usado a ação, afinal estava soava extremamente desrespeitosa para si, mas ela calou Minseok no mesmo momento, levando-o a fitar o chão, envergonhado. Os quatro estrangeiros a sua cultura permaneceram de olhos arregalados para o que havia acontecido, mas o príncipe não hesitou em tornar a falar.

— Bem — A voz soava muito menos impressionada, beirando a irritação com a situação. 

Vinha do mais alto no cômodo, um homem de pele rica em melanina e fios brancos que hipnotizavam Kyungsoo. Seus olhos, contrários aos do Chefe e de qualquer um que havia conhecido até então, eram também mais claros, exibiam um tom de mel pouco natural. Seus ombros largos alinhavam-se perfeitamente em sua postura ereta e ainda que suas roupas fossem semelhantes às usadas por Jongdae, Kyungsoo percebeu que ele não ostentava pulseira alguma em seu punho.

— Kim Jongin, segundo filho do Chefe da Comarca do Rio Doce — Não era em nada simpática e aberta como a voz de seu irmão, o príncipe apontou em sua mente.

— É um prazer conhecê-los, os quatro. Eu sou Do Kyungsoo, como ia dizendo.... E este é Kim Minseok, meu Escudeiro e Guarda Real. Não estamos acostumados a reinos… Vilas… Localizadas tão longe de Silla. Por isso, peço perdão pelas nossas ações anteriores… Mas adoraríamos algum tipo de ajuda, afinal estamos em missão real — Sua explicação era breve para dar abertura a dúvidas, mas também porque quanto mais falava, mais sentia-se envergonhado pelo olhar rígido do segundo filho sobre si.

O Chefe abriu-se em um grande sorriso, parecido com o de seu primogênito. 

—  _ Oh _ , é claro!  _ Ah _ , não creio! — Ele riu divertido, como se estivesse a beira de uma miragem. — Há anos não temos notícias de Silla, séculos, eu diria! Desde o último contato. Como estão as coisas por lá, rapaz? 

— É exatamente por este motivo que estamos aqui,  _ er _ , Chefe.

— O que você quer dizer? — Ele franziu o cenho.

O Chefe, com certeza, não estava presente no último encontro entre representantes, ainda assim parecia genuinamente preocupado com o que se passava em Silla. Kyungsoo sorriu mas não havia felicidade em seu rosto, não passava de uma lamentação silenciosa por seu Reino.

— As negociações e relações de nossos reinos não estão em nenhum livro ou documento que estudei, então creio que não estejam cientes do que acontece antes da… — Sua mente tornou-se turva quando lembrou-se da grande parede de névoa densa atravessada, levando-o a pausar e buscar o ar pelas narinas de maneira pesada. — Antes da neblina que cobre a…

— Passagem — Baekhyun lhe indicou o nome, parecendo perceber a confusão momentânea que lhe acometera.

— Isto… Mas há anos tudo o que vemos é neve e a destruição de um inverno eterno… — Continuou com pesar, trocando olhares curtos com Minseok, que lhe assentia como se concordasse com o dizia. — Por isto os procurei. Quer dizer, creio que encontrei uma maneira de nos livrar dessa maldição…

— Pelos Espíritos! — Era possível ver no rosto amadurecido uma série de condolências pelo o que havia escutado. — Com o que pudermos ajudar, o faremos.

— Essa é exatamente a questão. Acredito que a… Comarca seja a chave para a resolução da maldição que vivemos.

— A Comarca? — Dessa vez, Jongdae foi o único a expressar audivelmente sua surpresa. Seu pai, irmão e até mesmo Baekhyun fitavam ao príncipe como se este estivesse completamente fora de si.

Aquela era a deixa que precisava para que tomasse seu tempo para explicar a eles o momento que viviam. O Curandeiro pouco a pouco distanciou-se ao que eram guiados para a sala de estar, mais aberta e com lugares suficientes para realizassem ali uma breve reunião. Quando voltou, o homem de cabelos pretos escorridos trazia mais chá — com a função de acalmar, disse ele. 

❈

A cada dia que passava, Kyungsoo se sentir mais confiante e mais saudável. Os dois dias que passara enfurnado na casa de Baekhyun, que também servia como enfermaria, tinham feito maravilhas para sua recuperação. Se antes ficava tonto e a cabeça começava a doer quando ficava em pé por tempo demais, agora estava praticamente tão bem quanto antes. 

Chanyeol finalmente acordara, e fizera uma cena ao cair da cama em que estava e ao derrubar uma pequena estante entre sua cama e a de Minseok. Kyungsoo teve que tentar segurar o riso, enquanto a expressão de exasperação no rosto do outro escudeiro foi severa. Minseok soltara um suspiro ruidoso, mas logo ajudara Chanyeol a ficar de pé e o colocara a par de toda a situação. 

Não admitiria em voz alta, mas os últimos dias haviam sido divertidos. Baekhyun havia tido que tinha algo a lhe mostrar e lhe levou ao andar de cima, onde Kyungsoo ficara momentaneamente distraído pelo quarto aberto enquanto era levado até a frente de uma porta. Ficou maravilhado quando atrás dela descobriu uma pequena biblioteca. Apesar de no primeiro dia não conseguir ler muito, a dor de cabeça voltando com força e a tontura o deixando um pouco nauseado, aos poucos conseguiu progredir no livro que tinha escolhido. Ou melhor, que Baekhyun tinha escolhido antes de o puxar para fora da pseudo-biblioteca e levá-lo mais uma vez até o andar de baixo. 

O livro lia mais como um diário do que qualquer outra coisa, mostrando a Kyungsoo como a Comarca do Rio Doce se via, quais eram as suas histórias, as suas superstições… De começo tinha se questionado qual era a fé daquele local -- podia ver parte da comunidade pelas janelas arredondadas, apesar de a enfermaria parecer estar um pouco distante do resto das casas -- e se perguntou se sequer acreditavam nos Quatro Espíritos. 

Eles acreditavam serem abençoados, pertencerem a uma Terra Sagrada. 

E Kyungsoo não podia negar que ao ler sobre os costumes e rituais que tinham para honrar e celebrar os Quatro Espíritos, se encontrou maravilhado. 

Eram respeitosos com os Espíritos, e tão ligados e comprometidos com sua espiritualidade que Kyungsoo se sentia emocionado. Sempre sentiu uma ligação forte com eles, e nunca soube dizer se isso fora consequência do tempo que passou enfurnado entre livros ou se era algo que vinha de dentro dele. Mas o que podia dizer é que tinha aprendido muito com aquele livro, e sequer tinha o terminado. 

Também teve momentos de espanto ao perceber certos costumes que se fizeram presentes em Silla em algum momento, mas que agora eram considerados ultrapassados e até vistos negativamente. A Comarca enterrava seus mortos debaixo de uma muda de árvore. Para eles, a morte traria vida, e o espírito daquela pessoa subiria para a árvore e permaneceria ali, com eles, até que desejasse se libertar. Assim, aqueles que já haviam partido podiam sempre ser visitados. Quando perguntado sobre, Jongdae deixou escapar que podiam sentir quando a alma havia cumprido seu tempo com um simples toque.

Não sabia se tinha a ver com o fato de ser difícil qualquer coisa crescer em seu reino, mas tal costume havia há muito sido abolido. Era considerado um jeito um pouco assustador de pensar, como se estivesse prendendo alguém para sempre dentro daquela planta. Como se não lhe desse a oportunidade de descansar mesmo depois da morte. Foi um pouco manter a expressão impassível em frente ao filho mais velho do chefe quando fez aquela associação, mas Jongdae era alguém simpático demais, cuidadoso demais para não receber tal gentileza. 

Baekhyun também se mostrou uma companhia mais agradável do que teria pensado em um primeiro momento. Celebrou genuinamente com ele quando percebeu que as dores de cabeça a tontura haviam se tornado praticamente inexistentes e deu tudo de si para ajudar Minseok e Chanyeol, quando este finalmente acordou. 

Apesar dos bons últimos dias que tinha passado na casa do Curandeiro, a promessa da reunião com todo o vilarejo era uma constante presença nos pensamentos do príncipe. Ao se sentir forte o suficiente para encarar todas aquelas pessoas que não podiam ligar menos para quem ele era ou de onde veio, e saber que seus escudeiros eram capazes de fazer o mesmo, alertou Baekhyun.

❈

Jongin depositou uma pilha de roupas, perfeitamente dobradas, na ponta da cama em que Kyungsoo tinha dormido nos últimos dias. Ele continuava com uma carranca estampada no rosto, e nem mesmo parecia o rapaz que tinha visto rir livremente com o Curandeiro algumas horas atrás.

Bastou isso para Kyungsoo ter certeza de que o filho do chefe não gostava dele. 

A razão por trás disso o príncipe ainda não sabia. Não tinha feito nada de insultante para merecer seu desagrado. Nem tinha falado muito nos últimos dias, inclusive, coisa que Chanyeol achou hilário e ficou o provocando sobre. Sendo assim, não merecia o tratamento que estava recebendo. 

Se não tivesse espiado e visto como agia com os outros, podia até pensar que não era pessoal. O chefe da guarda de seu pai era um homem particularmente calado e carrancudo e Kyungsoo nunca teve problema nenhum com ele, porque sabia que ele não tinha problema nenhum com Kyungsoo. 

A diferença aqui é que o príncipe herdeiro sabia que Jongin, o filho do Chefe do vilarejo da Comarca do Rio Doce, tinha um problema com ele. 

Mas não é também como se pudesse perguntar para ele,  _ ei, o que, em nome dos Quatro Espíritos, há de errado com você? _

Ele pegou as roupas, aquele algodão grosseiro que todos pareciam usar, e foi para trás da divisória de madeira que tinha no meio do quarto do Curandeiro, onde todos estavam. O cômodo era enorme, quase tão grande quanto o de Kyungsoo no castelo, o que significava que todas as pessoas presentes estavam perfeitamente confortáveis. 

Atrás da divisória já estavam Minseok, sem blusa, e Chanyeol, amarrando a corda que regulava as calças. Um por um, a medida que terminavam de se trocar, se juntavam ao restante das pessoas, sendo Kyungsoo o último a sair. Agora era a hora da tal reunião que precisava ser feita com o resto do vilarejo, e não podia negar que estava nervoso. Claro que estava, tendo que ser introduzido a um lugar que não ligava nem um pouco para o seu título. 

Desceram as escadas em fila, Minseok na frente do príncipe, Chanyeol atrás dele e Jongin atrás de seu guarda-costas alto. E a carranca ainda não havia se suavizado. 

❈

O galho, resinado e retorcido, que era a maçaneta, com sua aparência muito mais fraca do que realmente era, fazendo com que Kyungsoo temesse desgruda-lo ou parti-lo quando puxasse, abriu a gigante porta arredondada. 

Sem pensar que isso fosse possível, mais luz inundou o espaço ao redor deles, fazendo que Kyungsoo apertasse os olhos que de repente doíam. A respiração prendeu sem que se desse conta, os pés se movendo por conta própria para fora da casa do Curandeiro. 

Era formoso. Parecia tão vivo, tão alegre, tão convidativo.

Tão humano. 

Nunca tinha visto o lado de fora da casa do Curandeiro e o amarelo-canário parecia explodir em frente ao seus olhos. Era tão amável, com pedras servindo de apoio ou adornando as paredes, não sabia, e com toras de madeira seguindo em espiral por um dos lados. A grama era bem cuidada e os caminhos de pedra eram impecáveis, podia estar exagerando ou se deixando levar, mas será que o ar também era menos sufocante?

Dois filetes de água, não mais grossos que três palmos de Kyungsoo, mas aparentando mais profundos do que deveriam ser, começavam por algum lugar que o príncipe não conseguia enxergar naquele momento, atrás da casa do Curandeiro, e davam uma volta grande em semicírculo, descendo a colina onde a casa se encontrava. Mal tinha parado para olhar o resto da Comarca do Rio Doce e já estava mais que maravilhado.

Será que realmente eram abençoados, no final das contas?

Além das casas que via, o que pareciam ser alguns salões, e uma casa maior do que todas as outras, via que ainda tinha mais do vilarejo obscurecido por árvores. Seu braço foi tomado por Baekhyun, que tagarelava sem que Kyungsoo registrasse. 

Vermelho, marrom, verde e um pouco de amarelo, esses pareciam ser os tons da comarca. Eram tão contrastantes com o que costumava ver no palácio, branco e azul e ouro e púrpura. Tinha visto uma ou outra casa em seus vários passeios pela capital que se assemelhavam em cor, mas nunca em arquitetura. 

As casas pareciam tão frágeis que temeu cederem com o peso ou com o tempo, e quando admitiu isso ao Curandeiro recebeu apenas um riso de escárnio em resposta, que revelou tudo que precisava saber. 

Ele estava sendo levado para a parte da Comarca escurecida pelas árvores. Não pode evitar o frio na barriga quando percebeu, animado pelo que mais veria mas também um tanto temeroso do desconhecido. 

Uma massa de pessoas lhe chamou a atenção, até perceber que estavam reunidas para a reunião que o Chefe decidira fazer. 

O palco em que o chefe da vila estava era fascinante para o jovem príncipe. Mas, afinal, o que não era fascinante para ele sobre aquele local?

O palco, pelo que podia perceber, era constituído por uma coleção de barris, mantidos juntos por algum tipo de resina grossa, aparentemente vegetal. A resina também estava por cima dos barris, e foi lixada para formar uma superfície plana e firme em que se pudesse subir. Kyungsoo não sabia o quão confiável era aquela estrutura, mas logo pensou que talvez não fosse tão diferente daquelas que tinha no reino. Se deixavam figuras tão importantes da comunidade subir, só podia significar que era seguro, certo?

Mas não era uma altura absurda, para começo de conversa, então talvez estivesse sendo um tanto dramático. 

Em seus trajes creme de algodão grosseiro, fora das vestes com as quais estava acostumado, Kyungsoo se sentia absurdamente deslocado. Ao seu redor, todos vestiam alguma variação de branco, creme, bege, marrom ou cores avermelhadas, e mesmo assim, sentia-se um intruso.

O que, bem, não deixava de ser verdade.

O Chefe subiu a pequena escada feita de madeira que ficava de um dos lados do tablado. Cada um de seus filhos tomou um lado, Jongdae à sua esquerda e Jongin à sua direita. 

Jongin. 

Era bons centímetros mais alto que seu pai e irmão, a postura impecável de tal maneira que Kyungsoo o confundiria com realeza, fossem as circunstâncias diferentes. E então, se sentiu estúpido por pensar estar deslocado. Quem mais se destacava entre todas aquelas pessoas, com os cabelos claros como a luz do dia e o castanho de seus olhos quase dourados contra o sol. 

Era uma visão, isso era certo. 

O Chefe limpou a garganta, e com uma voz estrondosa agradeceu a todos por terem comparecido tão rapidamente. Pediu para um rapaz esguio, com mandíbula e sobrancelhas fortes e olhos entediados para recontar o que havia se decorrido no dia em que o príncipe e seus escudeiros foram encontrados. Claro, não foi dessa maneira que o rapaz se referiu a eles. Para ele, só eram desconhecidos que encontrou desacordados no meio da floresta. 

Ele era tão estranho para Kyungsoo quanto o homem que saiu da multidão a seguir, induzido pela menção de seu nome (Yifan?) pelo rapaz (Sehun?). De onde estava, parecia tão alto quanto Chanyeol, se não mais. Sendo seu escudeiro um dos mais altos dentre aqueles na Guarda Real, não podia negar ser uma surpresa. 

Era a primeira vez que os três ouviam o que tinha acontecido. Ou melhor, o que supunham que tinha acontecido. Eles pareciam acreditar que o tal arco de árvores, que aprendeu chamarem de Passagem Sublime, fosse algum tipo de mecanismo de defesa contra forasteiros. Então para eles, o que tinha acontecido foi uma retaliação da Floresta contra possíveis intrusos. Para Kyungsoo isso soava totalmente insano. Essas pessoas só podiam ser piradas. 

Então por que, apesar de suas relutâncias internas, se via tão inclinado a aceitar como uma solução possível? Por que, apesar de suas relutâncias internas, se viu assentindo com a cabeça, concordando silenciosamente com tudo que estava sendo dito, como se tudo aquilo fosse completamente plausível? 

Minseok, ao seu lado, estava horrorizado. Estava a ponto de agarrar o braço de Vossa Alteza e correr para o cavalo. Mas com um só cavalo parecia impossível que os três conseguissem fazer uma viagem confortável, quem dirá rápida. O aviso de Baekhyun ressoou em sua mente, de novo e de novo assegurando que eles não conseguiriam sair sozinhos dali. Em seu interior, sabia que ele estava falando a verdade. 

Chanyeol, por outro lado, estava animado absorvendo todas as coisas. O papo deles era sem pé nem cabeça, mas não é como se ele não já tivesse ouvido coisas sem sentido no seu reino natal. E daí se o que estava sendo dito não fazia sentido para ele? Não conhecia essas pessoas e nem sabia como elas pensavam. O cenário era tão diferente que se sentia num passeio. Sabia que esse não era o caso, e só por isso mantinha sua posição firme ao lado de Kyungsoo, só por isso se impedia de se balançar entre a planta e o calcanhar dos pés. 

Quando terminou o relato, Baekhyun fazendo um comentário ou outro para completar alguns detalhes, os dois voltaram às suas posições na multidão e o Chefe pediu para que o trio se colocasse na frente do tablado. Podia sentir os olhares dos aldeões em si, questionadores e intrigados; mas o pior de tudo foi olhar para cima e ver os olhos âmbar intensos do filho do chefe. Pôde senti-lo quando se colocou em movimento e durante todo o curto e tortuoso trajeto até parar na frente do palco.

Engoliu em seco ao encarar todas aquelas pessoas. A verdade é que usava as roupas como um tipo de escudo -- se sentia mais confiante do que o normal com elas e podia aguentar todos os olhares e todos os julgamentos que viessem para cima de si. Mas ali, em um lugar estranho com roupas que não eram suas, se sentia estranhamente vulnerável. 

Se sentia uma fraude. 

Percebeu então que o Chefe havia ficado em silêncio, esperando que ele se apresentasse. Ele podia fazer isso, anos e anos de treinamento discursivo culminaram naquele momento em especial. Ele limpou a garganta e cruzou as mãos na frente de corpo, pendendo na altura da virilha. 

— Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo, e eu sou o príncipe herdeiro do reino de Silla. Estes são oficiais da Guarda Real, Chanyeol e Minseok — com a palma da mão virada para cima, gesticulou em direção a cada um .

Viu confusão colorir as feições de muitos dos aldeões, e lembrou rapidamente da conversa que tiveram dias atrás, onde descobriu que não tinham tanto conhecimento da existência do reino de Silla. 

— Onde a… Floresta congelada se dispersa, começa o reino de Silla. 

Kyungsoo não parecia perceber que a o mais perto que grande parte dos moradores da Comarca tinha chegado da parte congelada da floresta fora a borda. Não fazia sentido chegar perto de algo que parecia tão morto e amedrontador, quando tinham um ambiente tão perfeito ao redor deles. 

— Nós vivíamos assim como vocês: em prosperidade por causa do ambiente, em um clima agradável. Há cerca de um século, tudo se tornou gelo e neve. Meu povo acredita que os Espíritos nos abandonaram.

Ele ouve inspirações ruidosas, arfadas de ar, e vê mãos subindo até a boca com rapidez, chocados com a constatação de que alguém podia pensar que os Espíritos misericordiosos pudessem deliberadamente abandonar pessoas que dependiam deles. A cada momento que passava, o príncipe herdeiro se sentia mais como um herege. Decidiu não se prolongar muito porque, diferente de seu reino, onde sabia o que podia ou não falar, aquele lugar era uma completa incógnita para Kyungsoo. 

— Bem, estou aqui para achar uma solução para o problema. — e então fez uma reverência, para o lado esquerdo, para o centro e para o lado direito, sendo seguido apressadamente por seus guardas. 

— Espero não me tornar um empecilho. Vou fazer o possível para que nossa convivência pelos próximos dias seja agradável. Obrigado por nos receber. 

Percebeu olhares indiferentes, simpatéticos, acolhedores e até mesmo encorajadores. No geral, nenhuma reação aparentemente negativa, o que lhe deixava muito menos tenso. 

Considerou o resultado uma vitória. 

❈

Quando o Chefe declarou a reunião como encerrada e as pessoas começaram a se dispersar, voltar ao seus afazeres diários, -- ainda que algumas tenham parado para trocar algumas palavras com ele -- Kyungsoo percebeu o primeiro filho do Chefe parado perto dele. Nao o para que se sentisse intimidado ou como se sua bolha pessoal tivesse sido violada, mas o suficiente para que o jovem príncipe tivesse certeza de que era por ele que o homem estava esperando. 

— Quero te mostrar uma coisa. — foi a única coisa que Jongdae disse antes de guiar Kyungsoo para longe dali, assegurando-o de que já tinha falado com seus cães de caça sobre o assunto.

Impossível negar que tivesse ficado surpreso, mas principalmente desconfiante com a constatação, mas fosse por curiosidade tola ou confiança cega, Kyungsoo o seguiu. 

E ali estavam, diante do Rio Doce. Sabia que o lugar se chamava Comarca do Rio Doce, e se sentiu um completo imbecil de não ter pensado que sim, devia ser chamada assim por causa de um corpo d'água próximo. 

E era belo, muito menos amedrontador do que qualquer outro que tinha visto. Não parecia se dar bem com água corrente, parecia. A impressão que tinha era sempre de algo selvagem, indomado, imprevisível. Mas esse parecia ser o mais calmo, o mais agradável dos rios que tinha visto em sua vida, durante todas aquelas viagens com seu pai a outras cortes. 

— Bem, é isso. Só queria te mostrar o rio. — Jongdae confessou e Kyungsoo agradeceu. Ainda encarava o lugar onde parecia esquecer a calmaria, jogando-se e rebelando-se contra as pedras quando o filho mais velho continuou,sentando-se ao seu lado:

— É um lugar bom para todo mundo. Enquanto ficar aqui, se um dia precisar pensar ou ficar sozinho sem ser incomodado, esse é o melhor lugar em todo o Vale do Rio Verde. 

Ficaram ali por mais um tempo, sentados lado a lado. Kyungsoo não sabia dizer quanto. Só sabia que quando se levantaram, batendo a terra e a grama de suas roupas, o sol estava mais ameno do que quando chegaram ao Vale. 

— Vamos voltar para a Comarca. Jongin vai ser seu guia quando chegarmos lá. — declarou Jongdae, antes de se virar e seguir habilidosamente pelo caminho de volta ao vilarejo. 

❈

— Esta é a casa do marceneiro. Sehun, o rapaz que encontrou vocês perto da Passagem, mora aqui. — Jongin apontou para uma casa com arquitetura semelhante ao resto do vilarejo, pintada de verde e com belíssimos trabalhos em madeira. 

Não trocavam palavras que não fosses sobre o ambiente. A caminhada era agradável e Kyungsoo estava feliz em dar um passeio pelo lugar, observado todos os jeitos em como era diferente de Silla. As mãos sempre cruzadas nas costas, postura ereta, mas uma expressão beata adornando seu rosto. O vento que parecia girar ao redor da clareira em que a Comarca era localizada, enchendo seus pulmões com energia e saindo depois que tinham cumprido seu trabalho. 

Jongin o guiou para a colina um pouco afastada onde ficava a casa do Curandeiro, e mostrou os riachos de cada lado. Fez com que mergulhasse a mão no primeiro, tão gélido que se assemelhava imensamente ao lago nas redondezas do castelo, arrepiando até o último fio de cabelo do príncipe e transportando-o de volta para casa por um momento. 

— Pelos Espíritos! 

Jongin lançou-lhe um olhar estranho. Não utilizavam tal expressão na Comarca se não fosse para agradecer às suas bençãos, para honrar sua benevolência ou para pedir sua generosidade. Esperou que algo mais viesse, que algo saísse da boca do rapaz de cabelos negros para completar a frase, mas nunca veio. Ele franziu o cenho, porque não era uma expressão que devesse ser tomada levianamente. Tinha bastante significado para toda a sua comunidade.

Mas não falou nada. Não sabia o que fazer do jovem príncipe e preferia manter as interações no mínimo possível. Queria, afinal, observar muito mais antes de decidir o que achava dele, e isso então ditaria de que modo interagiriam. Lembrou-se que ele provavelmente não passaria muito tempo ali, no entanto. Mais uma razão para não fazer muito da presença dele, já que dificilmente se demoraria ali. 

Apontou para o outro riacho e alertou-o para não chegar perto, não enfiar nenhuma parte do corpo ali a não ser que sua intenção fosse deixar este mundo. Explicou que no riacho da direita corria água quente, às vezes morna, outras vezes escaldante. Nunca tinha como saber o que viria. Então que tomasse cuidado se não quisesse voltar para as mãos habilidosas de Baekhyun. 

— Como isso é possível? — perguntou, os olhos se tornando maiores ainda quando arregalados. 

Jongin deu de ombros. Não fazia ideia de porque os riachos eram assim, só que tinha crescido com essa sendo a normalidade. Nunca se deu o trabalho de perguntar o porquê, ou de ficar indagando consigo mesmo por que as coisas eram do jeito que eram. Só eram e pronto. 

Kyungsoo, por outro lado, estava com a curiosidade mais aguçada do que de costume. Pelos Espíritos! Tudo ali era tão diferente para ele. Não sabia mais o que era natural ou o que era pura benção dos Espíritos. O filho mais novo do Chefe tinha crescido com esse paraíso ao redor e não parecia se dar conta de quão sortudo era. 

Continuaram o passeio guiado, Jongin indicando o grande salão de eventos, que servia geralmente como uma espécie de refeitório para quem não queria comer em casa ou morava com muita gente. Uma pessoa de cada grupo que decidisse comer no refeitório precisava ajudar nos preparativos. O Curandeiro tinha o privilégio de não precisar fazer isso. 

Também mostrou a casa do sapateiro, do alfaiate, do joalheiro, das lavadeiras, da senhora que faz geleias e bolos, do padeiro e assim por diante. Levou-o um pouco mais longe para mostrar os donos de animais, porcos, gado, ovelhas, como também os fazendeiros. 

No final, foi guiado de volta para a casa do Curandeiro, e Kyungsoo não sabia se era impressão dele, mas Jongin parecia quase aliviado. 

— Então, o que decidiu? — Jongin perguntou, os dois no pé da colina e no começo dos caminhos de pedra. 

Kyungsoo não pôde controlar sua expressão confusa. — Em relação ao quê?

— Sobre o que vai fazer. 

A única explicação para Kyungsoo era que Jongin só podia gostar de se comunicar por enigmas. Benditos sejam os Espíritos, o que devia deduzir daquelas duas frases?

— Desculpe, não tenho certeza do que está falando. 

A expressão de Jongin se tornou impaciente, mas ele a adestrou com rapidez. 

— Já decidiu o que vai fazer aqui na Comarca? — reformulou a pergunta, tentando ser o mais paciente que podia. Sabia que seus modos provavelmente não satisfaziam os pomposos e arrogantes do tal reino de Silla, mas não era rude. Nunca foi rude, e todos de sua comunidade estavam cientes disso. Revirando a biblioteca de Baekhyun, achou livros com regras absurdas que deviam ser cumpridas para manter o orgulho da família. Imaginava que era o tipo de regras que seguiam em Silla. 

— Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa aqui na Comarca?

Foi uma pergunta inocente. Não queria passar a impressão de que ia ficar gozando do bom e do melhor sem levantar um dedo. Mas também acreditava que não ia passar tempo o suficiente ali para que o que quer que fizesse fosse significativo.

Jongin não viu dessa maneira, não. Ele viu como um principezinho mimado que vinha de um lugar diferente, um reino, e que se achava superior aos outros, mais importante que os outros. Bem, adivinha só? Não era! E Jongin faria com que ele tivesse certeza disso. 

— Claro que precisa. Todos precisam! — explodiu. 

Talvez fossem suas próprias noções pré-concebidas, de tudo de inútil e frívolo que tinha visto ao decorrer dos anos, que fez com que criasse uma imagem do jovem príncipe antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de interagir com ele. Mas o fato é que tomou aquela simples frase como uma afronta. 

— Todos aqui dão duro para assegurar o bem-estar e a harmonia da comunidade, ninguém ressente ninguém porque todos trabalham igualmente. O acesso às coisas aqui é fácil porque ninguém pede mais do que deve ter, e recebem o que merecem em troca. Por que acha que seria diferente com você? Quer receber tudo de mão beijada, Vossa Alteza?! O que te diferencia de um parasita, se esse for o caso?

Kyungsoo deu um passo para trás, agitado com a súbita explosão do rapaz. A expressão irada em seu rosto fez com que engolisse em seco, as palavras presas em sua garganta. De onde estava vindo isso?

— Você pode ser importante de onde você vêm, mas aqui você não é um príncipe. Não é mais importante do que ninguém aqui! E não vai receber tratamento diferenciado. Então trate de decidir o que você e seus camaradas querem fazer até a hora do jantar e me dizer, do contrário terão alguns dias miseráveis aqui. 

E se virou, saindo com passos pesados, antes mesmo que Kyungsoo tivesse a chance de se explicar. Ficou ali, parado e boquiaberto, sem entender o que fez de errado, e só voltou para a casa de Baekhyun, se sentindo humilhado pelo sermão, quando Jongin sumiu de vista. 

  
  



	5. IV

Desde que acordara em uma das casas da pequena vila, embora confuso com tantas informações que recebera ao mesmo tempo, Kyungsoo sentia-se estranhamente animado. Passara uma viagem inteira de um pouco mais de duas semanas achando que cada canto de passarinho ao seu lado esquerdo se tratava da chave para a resolução da maldição, então encontrar a pequena e pacífica Comarca passando pela barreira de névoa tornava-o no mínimo esperançoso de que seus problemas estavam prestes a serem resolvidos.

Foi apresentado a cada ponto do local e não era discreto ao fazer perguntas, fuçar e remexer, ainda que apenas com os olhos curiosos, na busca de algo que lhe brilhasse aos olhos.

Infelizmente, não encontrara nada que pudesse servir de fim aos conflitos em Silla.

Sabia que o motivo por isto podia também se dar ao fato de que dificilmente os Espíritos lhe entregariam de mão beijada, afinal foram estes que amaldiçoaram seu povo, ainda que o motivo por tal destino não tivesse sido descoberto. 

Com este pensamento foi que, assim que Jongin, o príncipe de cabelos tão claros quanto a própria pele de Kyungsoo e um olhar que o príncipe não sabia dizer se trazia admiração ou aflição a si, se distanciara, resolvera fazer sua própria busca. Cambaleou por alguns metros dentro da Comarca, uma vila desconhecida e tão diferente de Silla como aquela confundia seus sentidos, mas assim que encontrara em seu caminho a região que servia de pequena praça, iniciou dali. 

Diferente de seu reino, monumentos e lugares como aqueles não possuíam placas explicando do que se tratavam, pois ele havia percebido: os moradores da Comarca eram muito mais conhecidos da história de seu povo do que jamais poderia esperar de Silla. Não precisavam que placas gravadas em pedras lembrassem da importância dos fundadores e da fé que carregavam. 

Então Kyungsoo procurava por símbolos gravados nos bancos de madeiras, símbolos como os que representavam os Quatro Espíritos Elementais ou a Ela, quem sabe — descobrira em sua leitura que era assim que referiam-se a Floresta Encantada, como se a ela tivesse o sopro de vida própria e, pelo pouco que pudera observar, não duvidava. Qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe guiar. 

Mas nada havia de encontrar, visto que nada havia do tipo na Comarca. 

Honestamente, sua frustração e determinação para encontrar algo era tanta, que repentinamente, viu-se parado em frente a porta da casa de Baekhyun, o Curadeiro da Comarca do Rio Doce. As mãos molhadas não se davam pelo calor, como as gotículos de suor em sua nuca, mas sim pelo nervosismo e ansiedade. 

Quando o outro, apenas um ou outro centímetro mais alto que si, abriu a porta, Kyungsoo já era capaz de ouvir um suspiro saindo de seus lábios.

— Então — Iniciou quando a porta se abrindo. — Você comentou sobre algumas informações documentadas de Silla. Posso dar uma olhada?

Pode ver nos olhos pequenos de Baekhyun a surpresa quanto ao pedido e, logo em seguida, surgiu então a desconfiança sobre suas razões, ainda assim ele o guiou até a sala onde ficava os fichários e documentos pouco organizados em comparação à sua biblioteca. Pesquisara nestes até que a tarde lentamente passasse a se mixar com a noite, céu ganhando tons de laranja e rosa e iluminando a sala de parede amarelada pela janelinha de formato engraçado. 

Mesmo que procurasse, nada achara. Ao final do dia, confirmara o que Sehun havia lhe dito mais cedo: o povo da Comarca do Rio Doce só tinha o conhecimento prévio a maldição acerca de Silla e o que dizia respeito ao seu povo. 

A situação era no mínimo frustrante, fazia-o questionar suas escolhas, ainda que já tivesse o feito por veze o suficiente desde que havia encontrado aquele pequeno escritório, longe em seu castelo. Kyungsoo sentia falta do conforto de não expor-se a situações fora de sua zona de conforto, sentia-se tentado a voltar, afinal nada que pudesse realmente ajudá-lo ali havia sido encontrado. 

Mais que tudo, sentia-se decepcionado por arrastar não somente a si, mas Chanyeol e Minseok, afastando-o de suas famílias, sem nenhuma certeza de sua sucesso em sua missão rebelde. Se pudesse encontrar uma maneira de compensá-lo fisicamente pelo esforço, o faria, mas momentaneamente sua única recompensa era um sorriso amarelo e um pedido por mais tempo.

❈

— Segundo filho! A árvore se virou na floresta e tirou minha sombra, que absurdo! – foi vociferado muito próximo de seu ouvido.

Kyungsoo retraiu-se, surpreso, e virou o pescoço em direção a fonte da voz. Seu corpo automaticamente repeliu e se inclinou contra o filho do chefe do vilarejo que, por sua vez, logo deu um passo para trás. O rosto que o encarava, sereno e com um sorriso relaxado. O mesmo rosto que havia o encarado friamente na biblioteca do castelo, com os ombros perfeitamente alinhados e que parecia fazer até mesmo o ar ao seu redor se mover para dar espaço a ele, lhe encarava ali mais uma vez.

A diferença entre um e outro era óbvia para Kyungsoo, que tinha os visto. Enquanto Yixing, no castelo, estava sempre impecável, com as roupas isentas de um mísero amasso e os cabelos presos em um coque alto tão impossivelmente apertado que Kyungsoo sabia causar dor de cabeça. Mas o homem a sua frente era maltrapilho, com os cabelos soltos, desgrenhados e irregulares, com olheiras profundas se fazendo presente em seu rosto queimado pelo sol.

Jongin olhou para o príncipe como se este tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça.

Ficou também um pouco irritado, franzindo as sobrancelhas com a reação exagerada de Kyungsoo. Entendia que Lay não tinha a melhor das aparências, mas não devia um príncipe ser justo e isento de preconceitos? Confundiu a surpresa de Kyungsoo com repugnância exagerada e isso só fez com que a hesitação que tinha para com ele aumentasse, as barreiras entre eles se solidificando.

— Este é Lay. – Jongin apresentou com uma mão estendida em direção ao homem – As coisas que ele fala nem sempre fazem sentido, mas ele não faz mal a uma mosca.

_Lay_ , Kyungsoo pensou de maneira acusatória. Não podia acreditar que esse fosse o nome. Era coincidência demais. Depois do choque inicial, conseguiu percebeu que quebrara a compostura, e logo tratou de bater as vestes, se endireitando com as mãos atrás das costas.

— Peço desculpas pela minha reação. Sua fisionomia me é terrivelmente familiar. Lay, você disse?

O homem estranho abriu um sorriso tão largo que seus olhos se curvaram em meias-luas. Ele balançou a cabeça animadamente, e Kyungsoo pôde perceber que sim, eram duas pessoas diferentes. O que tornava a situação ainda mais confusa para o príncipe. Ele tinha um ar de ingenuidade que não podia ser fingimento, e não conseguia imaginar Lay deixando a imponência com que se portava de lado e fazendo algo assim.

Concluiu que ambos os homens eram demasiado estranhos, tanto o bibliotecário quanto aquele que acabara de conhecer.

— E quem é você? – perguntou Lay, parecendo pela primeira vez perceber que o príncipe não era alguém familiar a ele.

❈

Kyungsoo pigarreou, tentando quebrar o silêncio desconfortável que tinha se instalado entre os dois, tão palpável que mesmo as facas de seu Reino conseguiriam cortar.

— Peço perdão pela maneira como reagi. Foi como se tivesse visto um fantasma. – Riu seco. Não era engraçado, na verdade. Só era trágico, e até um pouco frustrante.

Kyungsoo sentia que estava enlouquecendo.

Jongin continuou quieto, analisando a tempestade de emoções passar pelos grandes olhos do príncipe. A verdade é que ele tinha deixado toda a revolta que tinha acumulado naquele momento de lado logo que o outro se desculpara. Ele admitia que podia fazer julgamentos precipitados, e que tinha solidificado uma imagem do príncipe que se quebrava a cada momento que passava com ele. Mas não era o suficiente para ele gostar dele, ou pior, deixar sua guarda de lado.

Ainda tinha uma aversão quase que birrenta quanto a ele, e sabia com os poucos dias de convivência que nem todo aspecto da imagem que tinha montado era errônea. Via como ele podia ser mesquinho, e não havia dúvida alguma que tinha sido criado com todos os luxos que o dinheiro podia dar, mimado até o último dente de sua boca. Ele via a hesitação com quem ele se movia nesse novo território, via o modo como parecia travar quando tinha que cumprir tarefas diferentes do que estava acostumado.

Ele observava, analisava, e ainda que o rapaz não fosse uma completa incógnita, subvertendo todas as noções preconcebidas que surgiram na imaginação fértil de Jongin, respeitava o fato de ao menos estar tentando. Ele não reclamava de ter que se adaptar ao modo de vida da Comarca do Rio Doce, diferente de seus escudeiros que logo deixavam as emoções tomarem o melhor de si. Especialmente o menor entre os dois, que parecia sempre endireitar os ombros e falar, com sua voz suave demais para surtir qualquer efeito, que fosse em Silla, seria decapitado.

Jongin puxou uma respiração funda, coçou a nuca e voltou a olhar para Kyungsoo. — Certo. Vamos deixar isso para trás.

E quando o silêncio tomou conta, Jongin soltou um suspiro e pôs-se a tentar verdadeiramente explicar como as coisas funcionam pela primeira vez.

— Lay é.... Bem, ninguém sabe muito bem de onde ele veio. Ou quando ele veio. Até a memória de meu pai é meio nebulosa em relação a isso. E como você deve ter percebido, Vossa Alteza, ele não bate muito bem da cabeça. É só como ele é.

Kyungsoo parou sua busca, os papéis finalmente quietos no meio de suas penas dobradas, e toda a sua atenção agora estava em Jongin.

— Ele passa alguns dias sumidos, mas aparece uma hora ou outra. Todo descabelado, as roupas rasgadas e tão sujas quanto ele. Não adianta dar roupas novas para ele porque sempre acabam no mesmo estado. Ele diz que é mais confortável assim. As Artesãs o odeiam. – Ele completou com uma risada distante, perdido em memórias.

Kyungsoo não sabia mais dizer se estava prestando atenção na história contada ou em quem estava contando. Nem mesmo o jeito com quem Jongin brincava com os próprios dedos parecia distrair o príncipe, e Chanyeol trocou olhares com Minseok, os dois no outro lado do cômodo, com a cena que se desenrolava na frente deles.

O príncipe herdeiro nem sequer pôde lembrar que também não fazia ideia de como Yixing tinha chegado a Silla.

❈

Por algum motivo, fogueiras como aquela faziam parte da tradição da Comarca embora nem de longe tivessem noites frias como Silla. Por um lado, Kyungsoo agradecia por isso, caso contrário estava completamente  _ ferrado _ . Mandara os burrinhos embora junto de todas as mudas de roupas quentes. Ainda assim, ao ser convidado a participar, sentiu-se obrigado a participar. 

Era uma noite de comemoração, pelo o que entendera, embora pouco soubesse da cultura local. Haviam lhe dito que haveria comida, música e histórias. Isso alavancou sua vontade de fazer parte da situação, pois nem nos melhores dias em seu Reino tais coisas eram capazes de ser vistas juntas.

Sentia a ansiedade preencher seu peito, então convencera Minseok a participar junto de si. Chanyeol aparentava ter confirmado presença dias antes do próprio convite, tamanha animação, o que preocupava o príncipe, de certa forma.

Aproximara com ambos, um de cada lado de si, como sempre faziam em situações reais, e logo sentaram-se em um local pouco mais afastado da aglomeração dos moradores da Vila. Em sua expressão, guardava pouco da esperança que possuía quando saíra de seu castelo rumo ao desconhecido, ainda assim seus olhos brilhavam e os pés batiam no chão ao ritmo da música tocada por algumas pessoas habilidosas com instrumentos e vozes.

Em determinado momento, seus guarda-costas se afastaram, mas não sentia-se ameaçado. No lugar livre que deixaram para trás, Jongin tomou conta. A luz pálida e fria do luar fazia de seu cabelo e olhos algo ainda mais encantador, e a quentura da fogueira que erguia-se bem ao centro da reunião realçava a cor natural de sua pele bronzeada. Junto de seu maxilar marcado, Kyungsoo não podia negar que ele era uma bela de uma visão.

— Sabe… — O príncipe iniciou incerto vendo-o com uma caneca na mão e olhos brilhando não tão sóbrios; ainda que ele mesmo tivesse bebido um tanto, estava longe de encontrar-se daquela forma. — Em Silla não vemos isso. É muito frio, mas ninguém saí de casa para fazer fogueiras… Não voluntariamente assim para pura diversão.

— Deve ser um saco — Jongin respondera. Estava mais que óbvio que ele estava bêbado.

— É… — Ainda assim, o mais baixo vê-se incapaz de negar. — As pessoas lá são diferentes daqui, são frias, internalizaram o clima congelado…

— Mesmo com um… Um príncipe, Vossa Alteza Real, tão bondoso,  _ hã? _ — Não é preciso ser muito inteligente para entender a ironia clara na voz embargada, tornando o príncipe um poço de cores avermelhadas.

Kyungsoo atropela-se nas próprias palavras, procurando uma maneira educada de respondê-lo mas sem muito sucesso. Até mesmo gagueja, como jamais havia feito em frente a alguém, antes de abaixar a cabeça, dando-se por vencido. Por mais que tivesse se desculpado sobre sua reação acerca de Lay e os dois parecessem ter se dado bem, na medida do possível, aparentemente, não era bem assim que coisas estavam soando para si. 

Suspira profundamente agradece ao ver Minseok se aproximar para fazer o seu resgate, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Duvido que Chanyeol queira voltar quando chegar a hora, Vossa Alteza — O tom cansado é seguido do olhar julgador para o mais alto dos escudeiros, divertindo-se com as danças e comidas, o que leva o príncipe a rir em resposta.

— Bom, se Os Espíritos Elementais quiserem, quando chegar a hora, Silla será um lugar melhor para se viver do que é hoje, Minseok — Respondeu-o com tamanha sutileza que nem ao menos soava como a figura atrapalhada de segundos atrás.

O segundo filho não deu-se ao trabalho de erguer-se e procurar sua  _ laia _ , como o olhar do escudeiro sugeria a ele. Era claro que o príncipe herdeiro era visivelmente afetado pela presença alheia, perguntava-se o motivo silenciosamente, mas suspeitava de que a razão envolvia muito mais do que apenas o fato de que Jongin não era tão hospitaleiro assim para com a presença de Kyungsoo. 

Houve uma comoção geral onde todos procuravam seus lugares ao redor da fogueira a medida em que uma vez lentamente se sobrepunha ao som da melodia que lentamente mesclava-se ao som da natureza até que se esvaísse totalmente. 

O olhar perdido dos estrangeiros era óbvio, Chanyeol correu a se juntar aos seus companheiros, tropeçando no caminho e apoiando-se na cabeça careca de algum dos moradores da Comarca. Levou pouco tempo para que Kyungsoo compreendesse do que se tratava aquilo: uma roda de histórias liderada por ninguém menos que o próprio Lay, fantasma flutuante entre suas memórias de Silla e se presente.

— Do meio das árvores curvadas — Ele iniciou com a voz pouco mais alta que o grito vociferado próximo ao seu ouvido quando se conheceram. Era difícil não imaginar o próprio Zhang Yixing reunindo tal roda, mas seu carisma resumia-se a sua postura firme invés da elasticidade do nativo.

Por algum tempo, até mesmo distanciou sua atenção do que era falado. Não tinha tempo para ouvir qualquer que fosse a baboseira dita pelo outro, precisava descobrir qual era a determinada Chave dita na profecia encontrada naquela música de ninar. Pelo menos, era o que pensava até que o ouvira usar tal palavra em sua história.

Kyungsoo apertou os olhos, notando que ninguém havia percebido a ênfase dada por Lay. Os olhos antes avoados deste agora pareciam estar fixos em si, buscando uma reação, mas duvidava que tal impressão fosse ação única da bebida que tomava de goles curtos. Suspendeu a respiração por alguns segundos quando ele pausara, voltando a respirar apenas quando assistiu-o desviar a atenção para outro canto da praça pública. 

Tagarelava muito sobre floresta, gelo e poderes, pouco havia de sentido qualquer nas frases que formulava sem sentido. Mas tudo parecia ser voltado diretamente para si, quando falava sobre coragem, determinação e ousadia, ainda que se recusasse a acreditar que ele soubesse de qualquer coisa que estivesse falando no momento.

A pressão de quando sentira os olhos alheios voltarem para si foi tamanha que o príncipe herdeiro até mesmo abaixou a cabeça, evitando assistir os cabelos desgrenhados de forma direta.

— Não há resposta escrita se não descoberta — Novamente, enfatizou.

Kyungsoo buscou a atenção de Minseok, mas este parecia mais interessado no fogo erguendo-se a sua frente. Então voltou-se para Jongin que ainda divertia-se com o copo cheio de vinho, mas soava atento ao dito por seu conterrâneo. Queria buscar razão pelo qual ele parecia estar falando todas aquelas coisas diretamente para si, mas ninguém parecia notar tal situação. 

Suas falas voltaram a ser avoadas, circulando entre contos misturados que em nada pareciam ter similaridades não fosse a forma como ele juntava-os. Lay era, precisava admitir, uma pessoa extremamente criativa e arriscava chamá-lo de sábio, mas ainda assim não sabia no que acreditar quando se tratava de sua figura, muito menos se deveria levá-lo a sério.

— Possibilidade jaz nas mãos de quem escolhe agir, possibilidades!, no plural, sim, e respostas e resoluções!

Fora o suficiente para que a sementinha da dúvida fosse plantada. Kyungsoo suspirou, concordando consigo em pensamento: _Seria_ _uma longa noite._

❈

— Você acha que  _ isso _ é verdade? — Kyungsoo pergunta após o silêncio se estender por mais do que apenas fios de minuto. 

Estava verdadeiramente curioso sobre a opinião de Minseok, este, por sua vez, parecia não bem compreender sobre o que falava, ainda que mostrasse extremamente disposto a ajudá-lo desemaranhar seus pensamentos bagunçados. Chanyeol, do outro lado da pequena casa da Comarca, sujava seu rosto e roupas com a comida que a pouco serviram durante a fogueira e que, de algum jeito, ele conseguira contrabandear. 

Tinha se passado cerca de algumas horas desde que foram capazes de escutar Lay falar e falar e falar até se perder. Para ser sincero, o príncipe herdeiro pouco havia entendido do que ele lhe dissera inicialmente. Mas no momento em que se dera ao trabalho de realmente ouvi-lo, praticar a escuta e compreender da melhor maneira o que balbuciava, Kyungsoo passou a questionar sua função naquela aventura.

Quando saíra de Silla com dois guardas, cavalos e algumas provisões, sabia que seu pai havia lhe deixado ir para que não tivesse incômodo. Até mesmo, após um tempo, passara a acreditar nas palavras dele quando lhe dissera que não há o que ser feito para o bem de seu povo e terra a não ser esperar pela calmaria divina dos quatros espíritos.

Bem, orava para estes todas as noites antes de dormir em sua cama quentinha e confortável. Mas saber que parte da população de Seu Reino não tinha a mesma sorte que ele e precisava proteger-se da maneira como podia do frio extremo da região inquietava seu coração. 

Foi por este motivo que colocara os pés para fora dos portões reais. 

Mas em determinado momento em sua viagem sem um término explícito, passou a questionar-se. Sentia o peso da chacota feita por seu pai, conselheiro e seu povo diretamente em suas costas, perguntando-se se algum dia passaria disto.

Repentinamente, após escutar os contos e feitos e supostas profecias de Lay, o sentimento de que sua vida realmente tinha algum sentido além da nobreza voltava a ressoar em seu peito. Longe do egoísmo, sentia-se inspirado pela possibilidade de livrar milhares de pessoas da pobreza física e também de espírito. Queria ver a Silla de seus livros de história prosperando.

— O que Yix— Lay… Disse, mais cedo.. Você acha que é verdade? — Dessa vez, tornou a pergunta mais eloquente aos ouvidos de Minseok e observou-o finalmente entender sobre o que falava.

— Com todo o respeito, Vossa Alteza, Lay não dissera nada com nada  — Ele o respondeu em um tom baixo, temendo ser ouvido por outros embora só estivessem eles ali. — Mas se for sobre esperança que está falando,  creio que esta já não exista mais… Esta é a Silla que conhecemos… Não acho que há uma maneira de mudá-la. Infelizmente, é tarde demais para nós.

Kyungsoo sabia pouco da vida deste escudeiro em especial. Todos já haviam ouvido Chanyeol falar pelos cotovelos, derrubando objetos pelo castelo e cometendo gafes improváveis. Mas era difícil até mesmo ouvir a voz do mais baixo de expressão cerrada e isso sempre intrigou o príncipe herdeiro. Contudo, estaria mentindo se dissesse que a resposta obtida não tivesse feito seu coração se despedaçar. Mas se havia algo que aprendera como príncipe, isto era como fingir não ser afetado, então ergueu a cabeça.

— Mas e se houvesse  _ mesmo _ uma chance, você iria atrás? — Tornou a questioná-lo. Sabia de sua própria resposta, mas precisava entender o quão descabida era.

— Eu faria de tudo, Vossa Alteza, para ser capaz de ouvir com meus próprios ouvidos as pessoas de Silla cantando outra vez, dessa vez, sem agonia.

Saliva não era o suficiente para auxiliá-lo a engolir tal verdade. Não estava, de todo, desequilibrado então. Confiava no juízo de Minseok para o certo e errado por mais cético que este fosse, mais do que confiava no próprio. Tentando disfarçar a lufada de ar que enchera seu peito na tentativa de conter os ânimos, desviou os olhos na direção de Chanyeol, ainda entretido com a comida.

— E você? — Kyungsoo erguera o tom apenas o suficiente para ganhar a atenção.

— Eu o seguiria até onde fosse necessário, senhor, digo, príncipe, quer dizer… Vossa Alteza — Ouviu-o se atrapalhar em suas palavras com certa graça, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Chanyeol! — Minseok imediatamente o corrigira, mais baixo que o tom naturalmente alto do outro escudeiro, mas não menos sério.

Apesar de crescente discussão dos dois, o que fora proposto parecia, contrário ao início de sua própria discussão, mais perto do que jamais imaginaria. Sua mente acelerada não teria sossego durante a madrugada tortuosa, ele sabia, passaria a noite em claro em busca de respostas que talvez já tivessem sido respondidas mais cedo.

❈

Há algo de heróico em seus movimentos no coração batendo fora do compasso em seu peito, retumbando alto como tambores da grande era de Silla, de quando o mundo era festejado e a vida celebrada com grandes festas e fartura de não só gentileza como também alimentos e calor. Como algo que sempre existiu em seu ser e que vem a surgir dentre as arestas de seu ser, Kyungsoo, ainda que a verdade a sua frente possa ser assustadora, sabe. 

Sabe que a obrigação não é de mais ninguém senão sua própria. E de quem há de ser? É o príncipe herdeiro e tem uma obrigação para com o povo de seu Reino. É como nas grandes histórias que foi capaz de explorar entre os milhares de exemplares em sua biblioteca. No momento em que se encontrava, a biblioteca parecia mais longe do que realmente estava e fazia com que o coração em seu peito se apertasse, doesse, de saudades. Kyungsoo, apesar de nunca tê-la experimentado antes do exato minuto em que puxava o ar pelo nariz e seus dígitos apertavam o tecido leve, tão diferente dos que eu usava, em busca da calmaria que o ambiente lhe proporcionava. 

É como, também, nas histórias que Lay contara mais cedo, que envolvem magias e consequências demais para não serem chamadas de destino. Ele havia falado de personagens grandiosos, corajosos, que orgulhariam reis e rainhas por todo o mundo. Kyungsoo não era como eles, muito mais medroso e menos habilidoso com espadas, ainda assim conseguia encontrar em seu peito a mesma força de vontade de fazer o bem que os personagens memoráveis.

A luz brilha no ponto mais alto da noite mais escura do ano na região da Comarca do Rio Doce quando a adrenalina da certeza do que deve fazer corre seu corpo e faz de suas mãos apenas pinças trêmulas, assim como a respiração que lhe escapa dos lábios, ofegante quando finalmente senta-se na cama que haviam lhe cedido com tamanha hospitalidade. A ideia de que, talvez, se fosse o contrário e, quem sabe, fosse Jongin, atreve-se a pensar no nome  — e sente que não deveria — , a surgir no Reino de Silla, desmaiado, ele não seria tratado com tamanho calor o incomoda.

Torna-o ainda mais decidido a fazer o que é certo.

De decisão tomada, precisa recorrer aos trajes de Minseok, afinal o seu, apesar de majestoso, não é em nada confortável para o que viria a seguir — perguntava-se também o que é que viria a seguir e se estaria preparado para isso. Na realidade, deveria estar. Ao pegar a aljava e o arco, o barulho das flechas mexendo-se alerta o corpo inconsciente, levando-o a se mexer bruscamente e Kyungsoo a apressar-se. Assim esgueira-se para fora da casa, os pés tocam de forma leve o chão e nem imagina que sua figura de derme fraca refletindo a luz faz com que lembre um fantasma  — um espírito armado e  _ quase _ pronto para a luta.

Por um momento, antes que termine de descer o último degrau da pequena e agradável escada, o medo o paralisa. Nunca esteve sozinho em toda a sua curta vida. Lembra-se de guardas lhe seguindo cegamente, de empregados servindo seu café, conselheiros e até mesmo alfaiates. Todos dispostos a fazer o que pudessem para protegê-lo e auxiliá-lo em sua jornada. E agora, finalmente, iniciava sua própria jornada. 

A coragem ele inala junto do ar e dá seu pequeno grande passo para longe com um sorriso fraco, não menos medroso que ele mesmo. 

— Onde é que você vai? — A voz assusta Kyungsoo, dispara novamente seu coração, sem que ele soubesse se era devido ao seu próprio dono ou a maneira como ele havia mesclado-se a noite e lhe pego de surpresa. 

Talvez os dois. 

Jongin tem um ar questionador nas sombras de seu rosto, enquanto se recupera do porre que tomara de vinho e cerveja, que faz o príncipe hesitar por isso o silêncio torna-se denso, palpável, entre eles. A decisão final o leva a contar a verdade.

— Estava me preparando para partir, livrar Silla da maldição, ainda que isto me custe a vida — Pronuncia com tamanha seriedade que vê no outro a incapacidade momentânea de questionar.

— E pretende fazer isso sozinho? — Ao retomar a consciência, o ar surpreso do loiro não surpreende Kyungsoo. 

Seus olhos atentos, entretanto, vêem-se reparando sem permissão a forma como a cor de suas madeixas parece hipnotizante à luz da lua. Precisa engolir em seco para reganhar atenção.

— Nada mais justo. Não posso me considerar rei no futuro, caso contrário. Você faria o mesmo para salvar seu povo — Pontuou com firmeza.

A dedicação presente em sua expressão faz, pela primeira vez, Jongin recuar. Kyungsoo o observa parecer entrar em conflito consigo mesmo. A verdade é que o segundo filho sente-se genuinamente tocado pelas palavras do outro. Aceita que ele possui razão no que diz, ainda que sua situação fosse diferente da sua como o herdeiro de um Reino grande como Silla. 

Seus lábios se entreabrem e ganham a breve atenção do príncipe ao que o loiro repensa sua decisão algumas vezes. É claro para ele que Kyungsoo não deve ir sozinho, independente e suas habilidades. Uma jornada como aquela não é para um único sujeito. Contudo não é essa sua motivação e sim a visão alheia. Não havia se afeiçoado imediatamente ao membro da realeza, na verdade, via-o como uma ameaça em potencial ou como alguém muito estúpido no início.

Entretanto, algo nele havia ganhado sua confiança e seus bons sentimentos. Sentia, a esse ponto, como se acompanhá-lo fosse seu dever. 

— Eu vou... Com você — Afirma e arrepende-se logo em seguida, abaixando a cabeça e a erguendo, ensaiando uma forma de refutar o que havia dito. O ar sai pesado por seu nariz, pensando em seu pai, seu irmão e sua cunhada, sem notícias suas. — Eu vou com você.

É o que diz, porém. Para a surpresa de Kyungsoo que nem mesmo a esconde em sua boca escancarada. 

— O quê? Mas e... — É incapaz de formular a frase, indicando a Comarca com as mãos afoitas. — Não, não, não...

— Boa sorte em tentar sair da Comarca sozinho… Apenas nosso povo é capaz de encontrar sua entrada e saída, mas eu adoraria vê-lo tentar — Embora as pessoas tivessem o hábito de lhe subestimar, lembrava-se do que haviam lhe dito quando apresentaram a região. Tratava-se de uma espécie de encantamento que protegia a Vila. — Eu vou com você Kyungsoo — O sorriso de Jongin é muito mais receptivo dessa vez e faz o herdeiro conter suas negações. 

De certa forma, a presença alheia, mesmo que inicialmente ameaçadora para o príncipe, certamente torna a ideia muito mais confortável. Afinal Jongin conhece a floresta melhor do que ele próprio e, bem, realmente precisava de ajudar para até mesmo locomover-se dentro da Comarca, como se toda a sua noção de localização lhe fosse roubada pelo feitiço que encobria a região. 

— Eu… Eu agradeço, verdadeiramente… — Admite com uma risada envergonhada, satisfeito ao vê-lo rir junto consigo. 

Segundos depois vê-se andando ao seu lado, acompanhando para que ele buscasse suprimentos e mais armas, afinal nunca se sabe se sabem o que podem encontrar entre as grandes árvores de copas monstruosas. Não conversam, nem ao menos trocam sussurros, como um acordo não compartilhado para que não alertassem ninguém dentro da vila. Embora fosse Kyungsoo o dono da iniciativa, é Jongin que guia a dupla até longe, no limite da segura Comarca e a floresta pouco explorada e misteriosa. 

Novamente, ambos repensam suas decisões e suas diferentes motivações. O príncipe herdeiro pensa que jamais poderia voltar até os quartos quentes de seu castelo e poderia encontrar seu pai e sua mãe, talvez nunca mais se alimentasse do bom e do melhor enquanto lia alguma história. Por outro lado, imaginar seu nome em um livro de Silla como aquele que foi capaz de restaurar a paz de seu povo lhe aquecia o peito. 

O segundo filho, entretanto, discutia internamente se não estava arriscando sua vida mais do que o necessário por um Reino com o qual, até dias atrás, não havia tido o menor contato. Talvez jamais pudesse ver Jongdae tornar-se chefe ao lado de sua esposa, quem dirá ver a Comarca florescer e crescer além da neblina, embora vivessem muito bem onde estavam.

Encontraram um no outro a força para dar o primeiro passo real da aventura ao trocarem um olhar cheio de dúvidas.

— Então qual o plano? — Jongin pergunta quando o silêncio tornara-se muito mais do que agradável. O olhar de Kyungsoo levantava dúvidas. —  _ O quê? _ Não tem plano?

❈

A manhã, de certo, apesar de toda sua compostura e pose de sabedoria, não tinha nada de calmo a qual se propunha. Na realidade, para Minseok e Chanyeol, ela estava caótica. O primeiro a acordar, sempre certo com seus horários e obrigações, fora o mais baixo e carrancudo, erguendo-se pronto da cama que ocupava, ao lado daquela que abrigava um corpo cujos pés pendiam para fora. Caminhando tão levemente quanto a brisa do lado de fora da casa, buscou por Kyungsoo, príncipe herdeiro e aquele a quem deveria proteger.

Para seu horror, contudo, não fora capaz de encontrá-lo e o desespero pintou com clareza sua expressão. Seu primeiro movimento foi correr ao quarto em que Chanyeol dormia e acordá-lo com até mesmo certa brutalidade. Não houve tempo de observá-lo cambalear para fora do leito que ocupava, pois já procurava suas roupas e seus equipamentos, sem sucesso algum.

— Kyungsoo sumiu — Anunciou com preocupação evidente no tom que usava. Foi o suficiente para que dessa vez Chanyeol usasse suas pernas compridas para saltar em direção aos seus instrumentos e colocá-los. 

A falta da farda incomodava Minseok não pelo simples fato desta representar o serviço que tanto amava, mas porque algo estava errado. Na noite anterior, após verificar que o príncipe herdeiro estava seguro, havia dobrado tudo de forma perfeita e deixado o monte de roupas próximo a cama que agora tomava como sua. Tinha absoluta certeza disto. Com ela sumida, sabia que havia acontecido algo de muito ruim durante a madrugada.

Por sorte, havia as mudas que Jongin oferecera quando acordaram após o desmaio. E foi com essas peças que saíra da pequena casa, sendo seguido do gigante atrapalhado de pernas compridas e orelhas grandes, ouvindo o choramingar a ausência de Kyungsoo. Apesar de sua crescente tensão, não fora ele que acusara Jongdae. Com seus olhos esbugalhados, observou a figura alta de cabelo bagunçado no topo de sua cabeça crescer ainda mais para cima do primeiro filho do chefe da Comarca.

— PARA ONDE VOCÊS O LEVARAM? — O vozeirão tomou conta e a vila, que até então parecia calma, parou para assistir a cena, espantados com tamanha falta de respeito mas também curiosos pelo motivo da acusação.

Minseok viu a expressão de Jongdae mudar a sua frente, esperando pelo pior. 

— Engraçado, estava pronto para perguntar o mesmo à vocês, estrangeiros — Foi tudo o que ele disse, entretanto. O escudeiro real notou a forma real como ele falava, semelhante a Kyungsoo, ainda que estivessem longe de Silla.

— Espera, o quê? — Minseok interrompeu antes que Chanyeol piorasse a situação em que estavam, repentinamente interessado.

Foi como se o espanto tomasse conta de todos. Naquele momento, teve certeza de que ninguém da Comarca havia sido o culpado pelo sumiço de Kyungsoo e, pior, alguém nativo também havia desaparecido. O sono de Chanyeol havia caído por terra, mas ele continuava esfregando os olhos, tentando entender o que  _ diabos _ estava acontecendo.

O silêncio estendeu-se por mais alguns minutos antes de Sehun surgir, sorrindo tão forçadamente que sua boca não parecia pertencer ao próprio rosto.

— As nossas diferenças nós resolvemos longe dos olhos alheios — Murmurou com nervosismo, tentando avisá-los do público. 

— Não antes deles me disserem onde está Jon— 

— Jongdae! Que tal  _ realmente _ conversarmos ali do lado?

Lentamente, as coisas começavam a se encaixar para o fiel escudeiro real, mas não tanto para o bobalhão que o seguia cegamente. Distanciaram-se o suficiente para chegarem próximo da casa que o chefe dividia com o filho mais novo, próxima àquela que pertencia ao futuro líder da Comarca e sua esposa. 

Por um momento, todos fitaram esperançosamente a porta pesada de madeira coberta de verde que apenas fazia do local uma visão ainda mais bonita para se ter. Minseok e Chanyeol esperavam ter a visão do príncipe de Silla descendo as escadas após alguma reunião séria com o morador, mas foi só quando todos suspiraram que ambos perceberam que Jongdae também esperava ansiosamente que alguém surgisse da porta fechada.

— Quer dizer que seu pai também sumiu? — A pergunta fez do gigante fez com que o escudeiro mais baixo questionasse a presença de um cérebro naquele corpo que se tratava de pura altura e força física.

Aparentemente, todos ali também se questionaram a mesma coisa, a julgar pelo suspiro de Jongdae e a expressão desacreditada de Sehun.

— Jongin… Ele… Sumiu. Não acho ele em lugar nenhum dessa Comarca e... 

— Achou que tivéssemos o sequestrado? — Minseok soava incrédulo, mas percebera o peso da situação.

Assim como Chanyeol havia os acusado, era normal que pensassem o mesmo do trio que surgira repentinamente. Ainda assim, algo não parecia certo. Duvidava que alguém realmente tivesse sequestrado ambos, principalmente quando dormia tão longe um do outro. Além disso, ambos os escudeiros sabiam que Kyungsoo era mais do que capaz de defender-se sozinho e, caso contrário, não descansaria antes de dar um jeito de pedir ajuda. 

O som da porta se abrindo alertou o quarteto, surpreendo-os com o líder seguido de Lay. Ambos pareciam estar cientes da situação, ainda assim não expressavam uma ruga de preocupação com o recente desaparecimento. Jongdae bem sabia que as emoções de Lay frequentemente eram motivos de questionamento, mas seu pai? A cena o fizera arquear as sobrancelhas.

—  _ Oh _ , o que estão fazendo aqui? — A figura mais velha perguntou com a calmaria de de um campo de flores. 

— Pai, Jongin… Ele e Kyungsoo sumiram durante a madrugada — Foi Jongdae a intervir e Minseok agradecera mentalmente por isto, ou não conseguiria manter-se tão calmo.

— Acredito que Kyungsoo tenha conseguido convencer Jongin a se juntar a ele em uma aventura descabida para liberar Silla de sua maldição, senhor — Minseok acrescentou.

— Sim... E?

Lay pareceu divertir-se ao ver o queixo de Chanyeol cair e praticamente alcançar o chão, a medida em que o mais baixo enrijecera seu corpo, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e franzira seu cenho. Sehun parecia tão em choque quanto seu conterrâneo; ainda assim nenhum deles encontraram palavras o suficiente para traduzir sua completa confusão.

Brevemente entreolharam-se, concordando silenciosamente que faltava pouco para questionarem verbalmente a saúde mental dos dois.

— Confio em Jongin tanto quanto nos Espíritos Elementais e Nela para lhe iluminarem as escolhas certas, sei que ele está em boas mãos — O mais velho continuou, desta vez mais sério em seu tom.

A fé de seu pai era algo difícil de argumentar com, disso Jongdae tinha plena consciência. Ele mesmo era alguém que mergulhava na fé para que fosse abençoado pelos Espíritos e por Ela, entretanto a situação no momento era diferente, tratava-se do sumiço de seu irmão mais novo e um príncipe enquanto ambos estavam em seu terreno. Sabia que isso não se resolveria da melhor maneira caso chegasse aos ouvidos do rei de Silla, conhecia bem sua fama.

Contudo, abaixou a cabeça em concordância, sinalizando para Minseok e Chanyeol que lentamente se distanciassem para que pudesse conversar com estes. Seus passos curtos proporcionam a visão de Lay conversando com seu pai, ambos concordando que se este era o plano Dela não iriam interferir e permaneceriam em oração para que Jongin fosse capaz de cumprir o que veio a terra fazer. O suspiro pesado não passou despercebido pelos escudeiros, mas estes decidiram permanecer em silêncio.

Ainda que soasse tão insano quanto, acreditava nos instintos do Chefe de seu pai e tinha fé de que não seriam deixados de lado por aqueles em quem colocavam tanta fé.

— Acredito que o melhor a fazermos agora — Começou seriamente, tentando conter o desespero. — Seja manter todos a calmos, sem comentar sobre os outros. Enquanto isso vocês podem se hospedar em nossa vila por tempo o suficiente… 

— E quanto tempo é o suficiente? Depois de quantos dias teremos que voltar Silla e explicar ao rei que seu filho e único herdeiro está desaparecido, possivelmente morto? — Minseok definitivamente não estava feliz com aquela ideia, seu cenho franzido assustava, além disso sua postura tensa não colaborava para torná-lo mais amigável.

Jongdae suspirou outra vez, dessa vez mais discretamente. 

— Ao menos fiquem mais essa noite.

Com isso, ambos foram capazes de concordar. Ao final do dia, após muitas discussões e acusações de ambas as partes, haviam decidido que iriam esperar por sete dias, o número considerado como o da sorte para aqueles que viviam no Reino. Passado a semana, teriam que começar a ajeitar como dariam a notícia ao povo da Comarca e do Reino de Silla.


	6. V

Andavam lado a lado inicialmente. Jongin guiava o caminho, apesar de não saberem bem para onde ir. Kyungsoo imaginava que a melhor direção a tomar fosse norte, afinal seguindo-a havia chegado até a Comarca. Em sua cabeça, era até mesmo irônico a forma como depois de tanto trabalho para chegar ali, agora lhe davam as costas. 

Estava tão distraído que não foi capaz de ouvir Jongin avisando-lhe do caminho e quando os dedos do segundo filho prenderam seu braço, era tarde demais. Sentiu-se em queda livre, rolando rumo morro abaixo, embolando-se com o mais alto num tombo tão feio quanto cômico.

—  _ Ah! _ — O loiro foi o primeiro a reclamar quando finalmente alcançaram terra firme.

Seu corpo inteiro havia sentido a queda e assumia que o príncipe sentia do mesmo tipo de dor. Quando abriu seus olhos, contudo, estava deitado bem assim do corpo consideravelmente menor e foi bem capaz de observar as bochechas destes ganhar tons de rosa jamais vistos por tal região.

— _ Er _ — Kyungsoo resmungou, desviando olhar e tentando escapar do aperto.

Foi só aí que percebeu o que devia fazer, rolando para o lado e livrando-o de seu peso ao que coçava sua nuca. O braço dava breve espasmos em regiões variadas e imitou Kyungsoo procurando por hematomas mais graves, porém por sorte nada haviam quebrado além da pouca dignidade que tinham.

Seus olhos se encontraram uma segunda vez e então, ao contrário da vergonha, a expressão de ambos ganhara risos abertos.

— Perdoe-me, segundo filho, mas talvez devesse considerar uma dieta — Kyungsoo provocou em um tom pouco visto saindo de sua boca, divertido.

—  _ Oh _ , é? E você deveria dar uma passada na casa de Baekhyun para conseguir algo para sua visão — Jongin retrucou de imediato, com sobrancelhas arqueadas. 

A menção, entretanto, à Comarca, apesar de inicialmente cômico, ganhou um tom melodramático. O sol já havia erguido-se no céu, entretanto não queimava o topo de sua cabeça, então não devia passar de algumas horas da manhã. Ambos suspiraram, porém cientes de que seus motivos eram completamente diferentes.

— Acha que eles já perceberam nossa falta?

— Minseok acorda cedo, então deve estar surtando procurando por mim.

—  _ Hmm _ — Jongin ressoou pensativo. — Jongdae deve estar muito preocupado, provavelmente acha que você me sequestrou.

Kyungsoo imaginava que todos da Comarca estivessem preocupados com o sumiço do segundo filho, mas há de culpá-lo? Bem, tinha sua parcela, contudo ele havia lhe seguido por livre e espontânea pressão.

— O que? 

A risada do mais alto foi o suficiente para relaxar os olhos esbugalhados e a expressão preocupada, entretanto ainda continuava tenso com a ideia de ser julgado como culpado quando voltassem. Se voltassem. O pensamento era assustador, paralizante.

— Eles vão ficar bem — Jongin lhe garantiu, sem muita certeza, ao erguer-se.

— É, acho que sim. 

Assim, aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia e levantou-se para então continuarem a longa caminhada sem ideia de quando ela teria fim.

❈

De algum modo, o calor tinha se tornado insuportável. Estava tão acostumado ao perfeita temperatura da Comarca, nem tão quente ou tão fria, que sentia que derreteria para fora de seu corpo e morreria. Ou desmaiaria pela falta de líquidos e morreria, o que viesse primeiro. 

A segunda viagem pela floresta tinha desgastado ainda mais o uniforme que tinha roubado de Minseok, esfolando a barra das calças e dando, no geral, uma aparência suja. Não estava cheirando muito bem, fato que não era ajudado em nada pelo sol da tarde que queimava seu juízo e fazia com que suasse ainda mais dentro daquelas roupas pesadas. 

Que ótima ideia a dele, de surrupiar aquele uniforme pesado no meio da noite, uniforme feito para que o calor não se esvaísse no tempo punitivo de Silla, e usá-lo em um lugar que já sabia ter um clima diferente do planejado para esses trajes. Fora talvez seu orgulho, talvez sua burrice, ou talvez os dois agindo de mão dadas, unidos para proporcionar uma maior frustração e agonia a ele. 

Em sua cabeça, tinha se imaginado vitorioso. Tinha imaginado que sim, ele era o destinado a acabar com a maldição infligida em seu Reino. Afinal, se somente o puro de coração conseguia encontrar a Floresta encontrada, então isso significava que era ele. Sem questionamentos. Foi com isso em mente que ficou confiante e decidido que sim, iria quebrar a maldição. Ele era o Escolhido.

Imaginou naquele momento as história que iria contar quando voltasse a Silla, agora com pradarias verdes e corpos de água fluidos, seu povo lhe recebendo em vestimentas nada apropriadas para o clima que então reinaria a seguir, abanando-se para aliviar o calor com o qual não estavam acostumados mas com sorrisos tão grande e satisfeitos que era impossível negar sua felicidade. 

Ele queria fazer seu povo sorrir de novo, queria que Silla voltasse a ser como naquelas histórias que lhe foram contadas durante todo os anos no palácio. 

O príncipe herdeiro queria ser fonte de orgulho para seu povo. 

Um dia ele iria reinar, substituindo seu pai, e quando isso acontecesse, ele queria ser confiável. Quando isso acontecesse, queria que as pessoas já tivessem confiança o suficiente, que soubessem de sua resiliência e que pudessem depositar suas esperanças de que restauraria a glória do Reino de Silla.

❈

Forçou as coxas doloridas a subir pelo terreno acidentado, o grosso casaco agora amarrado ao quadril. Até mesmo Jongin parecia cansado.

Não saber exatamente o que procuravam era o que acabava com qualquer humor da jornada. Estavam procurando uma agulha no palheiro, só para então perceber que haviam deixado cair todo o kit de costura. 

Jongin não disse que tudo ia ficar bem, que tudo iria ficar bem e não esperava que dissesse. Não esperava que dissesse, mas a calma que aquilo poderia lhe trazer seria bastante apreciada. Sabia que era só o pensamento desejoso de um príncipe que podia sentir as esperanças esvaindo, mas também tinha ciência de que não era nem um pouco do feitio do segundo filho. Alto, forte e orgulhoso, não conseguia o imaginar falando palavras do gênero a não ser que tivesse completa certeza de que eram verdade. 

Caminharam mais um pouco, e acabaram decidindo descansar em um tronco caído por um tempo. Se não o corpo, ao menos os pensamentos. Kyungsoo pendeu a cabeça para trás e observou a copa das árvores, as folhas se movimentando com a brisa suave que servia apenas para não sufocarem diante de tanto calor. Alguns pássaros voavam, borboletas aqui e ali, e aquele momento pacífico quase o fez esquecer que estavam andando em círculos. 

Arbustos farfalharam, e a cabeça de Kyungsoo se virou bruscamente em direção a fonte. Teria confundido com um animal pequeno caso os arbustos não continuassem se movendo, como se alguém passasse por eles e estivesse vindo em direção a ele. Percebeu que aumentara em velocidade, e não precisara falar nada a Jongin para que ele pulasse em pé junto com ele e adotassem uma posição defensiva. 

Dos arbustos, pulou uma figura alta, esguia e de olhos inchados. A pele parecia se mudar a cada movimento, ora amarronzada, adquirindo uma textura leve que se assemelhava a um tronco de árvore, ora esverdeada, brilhante. Não sabia o que fazer daquela criatura, e os ombros estavam tensos em ver outra alma viva (estava viva, certo?) depois de dias só com Jongin como companhia. Precisava admitir que tinha se acostumado.

O grunhido exasperado que Jongin soltou atrás dele, no entanto, fez com que a tensão aliviasse ao menos um pouco. Parecia reconhecer a criatura ou ao menos o que era. 

— Eu me prepararia se fosse você. — avisou, aborrecido. 

Mais alto e mais magro que os dois, talvez fosse uma presença intimidadora com sua pele em constante mudanças e olhos aparentemente cansados, talvez pudesse parecer mortal se não fosse a expressão de pura felicidade e o sorriso abobado estampado em seu rosto. Parecia vibrar quase para fora do corpo de tanta animação. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que queria com eles, desembestou a falar:

— Você é Do Kyungsoo, não é? O príncipe herdeiro de  _ Silla _ . — o jeito como falou o nome do reino não era reverente, mas sim eufórico e não podia começar a tentar entender porque. — Está procurando um jeito de descongelar seu reino, não é? Eu vi você falando naquela reunião, o jeito que você disse aquilo foi  _ tão _ carismático. 

Kyungsoo levantou as sobrancelhas, se perguntando como tinha visto o discurso que dera na Comarca. 

— E eu vi vocês dois saindo a noite também. Sorrateiros, sorrateiros. — cantou a criatura. Quando percebeu o olhar alarmado de Kyungsoo, o sorriso pareceu se estender ainda mais. — Você provavelmente não sabe quem eu sou. Sou Zitao! Vi você quando atravessou a Floresta Congelada com aqueles belos espécimes de humano e tenho lhe seguido desde então, porque nenhuma criatura viva que se dê respeito deveria entrar naquele abismo de morte. 

A criatura estremeceu, como se a mera lembrança da floresta gelasse seu ossos. Humano… Não era humano, então. Mas o interesse de Kyungsoo fora atiçado. Se estava lhe seguindo desde que adentraram a Floresta Encantada, certamente tinha ouvido tudo que ele e os guardas tinham conversado entre si. E certamente estava a par de toda a situação se sabia o que acontecia na Comarca. 

— Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o que devo fazer então? Para atingir meu objetivo. —  _ descongelar Silla _ parecia muito infantil de se falar em voz alta, agora que pensava sobre isso. 

O sorriso de Zitao vacilou um pouco, mas assentiu. 

— Não posso te dar nenhuma informação concreta, sabe como é. Respondo aos Espíritos e não iria querer irritá-los de nenhuma maneira. Mas o que posso te dizer é como chegar onde Vossa Alteza precisa chegar. Nossa como é legal falar isso, Vossa Alteza, parece algo saído de contos de fadas. Daqui vocês vão sair e chegar até a base do penhasco, sabe Jongin, aquele em que seu irmão pediu a esposa em casamento? Foi  _ tão _ romântico. 

A velocidade com que proferia as palavras era impressionante e Kyungsoo mal conseguia acompanhar. Só esperava que Jongin estivesse conseguindo processar e guardar tudo aquilo. 

— Na ponta do penhasco vocês vão dobrar a direita, passar pelos arbustos em que o Curandeiro gosta de colher suas ervas… Ah! Sabia que fui eu que fiz com que Sehun desviasse de caminho e te achasse? Não podia deixar você estatelado no meio da floresta sem ajuda, não quando tem uma missão tão nobre a cumprir. — riu, como se não pudesse evitar. — Ele voltou com o Curandeiro, Yifan e esse daí, — indicou Jongin com o queixo — e eles levaram vocês de volta para a Comarca. Nunca vi o Curandeiro tão irritado. Foi bastante divertido. 

E então meio andou, meio flutuou para o tronco, onde sentou com as longas pernas esticadas para frente. Kyungsoo observou a cena abismado. 

— Sabia que foi esse daí que te levou, nos braços, como um marido recém casado faz com sua noiva, até a Comarca. 

O príncipe arriscou um olhar para Jongin, mas não via nada mais que impaciência estampar seu rosto. Não sabia se ficava desapontado ou feliz com isso, e logo quis se estapear só por  _ esperar _ algum tipo de reação dele. 

— O caminho. — Jongin lembrou, parecendo tentar com todas as forças manter a calma. 

— Ah! Que tolice a minha. Depois que passarem pelos arbustos, continuem reto até chegar ao círculo de árvores onde Sehun sempre é pego se atracando com alguém. — deu uma risadinha e se virou para Jongin. — Ei, lembra quando ele foi pego pelo pai, aos beijos debaixo da árvore com –

— O caminho. — repetiu, entredentes. 

— Está bem, está bem. Você é esquentadinho, hein? Pois bem, quando chegarem até o círculo de árvores, deem a volta ao redor dele e passem pelo caminho escondido de terra que segue na esquerda. Vão chegar a uma clareira com um riacho e ali vão encontrar tudo que precisam. 

— Obrigado. — agradeceu, a paciência no limite. — Agradeceria mais ainda se  _ parasse _ de nos seguir. 

Tomou o pulso de Kyungsoo para voltarem a andar, de modo que só teve tempo de gritar seus agradecimentos e se despedir com um aceno de mão, antes que Jongin largasse seu pulso e continuassem andando. 

— O que era aquilo? Uma fada, um… — Kyungsoo pensou sobre o termo certo, sobre o que podia ter visto em livros com lendas. Nunca tinha visto nada igual e a realidade do que acaba de acontecer ainda não lhe atingira. — Um… Feérico?

— Não seja absurdo. Fadas, feéricos, nada disso existe, isso é ridículo. 

Kyungsoo questionara com o olhar, como se lhe perguntasse, o que são então. 

— Era um espírito da floresta. — disse com finalidade, como se um espírito da floresta fizesse mais sentido do que o que Kyungsoo havia acabado de sugerir. Precisou abafar uma risada. 

— Fofoqueiros enxeridos, todos eles. Sabem da vida de todos na Comarca mesmo sem poderem entrar, só pulando de árvore em árvore que é a brecha deles. Ficam vagando pela floresta até encontrar um pobre desavisado que possam encurralar e perturbar o juízo. — resmungou. — Vamos, é a primeira pista concreta que temos em dias. 

❈

Os próximos dois dias que se seguiram foram árduos. Não necessariamente por causa dos sinais impossíveis de Zitao, que conseguiram ao analisar suas falas quilométricas, mas principalmente por causa das condições climáticas do território pelo qual estavam navegando. 

Tantos dias depois de saírem da Comarca e começarem a procurar respostas e Kyungsoo ainda não estava acostumado com o clima instável. Até mesmo Jongin, que tinha ali nascido e ali crescido parecia estar sofrendo com os aumentos e quedas de temperatura, um frio miserável de noite e um calor escaldante durante o dia. 

O príncipe se perguntara se os Espíritos estariam observado a sua jornada, e se estavam determinados a torná-la mais árdua do que já era. Não imaginava que estariam tentando impedir, mas também não pareciam querer tornar o trabalho do Puro de Coração mais fácil, se estivessem envolvidos. 

Claro, as pistas que Zitao dera ajudavam. Mas eram estranhamente enigmáticas e nenhum dos dois viajantes estava com paciência ou disposição para desvendar o que quer que ele quisera dizer. Jongin tinha tomado as rédeas, e quando conseguiram separar a fofoca das direções, pareceu saber exatamente que caminho seguir. 

Nesses momentos, Kyungsoo ficava muito agradecido pelo segundo filho ter insistido para ir junto com ele. Ele soube, então, que estaria perdido naquela floresta, sem saber exatamente como navegar, caso Jongin não estivesse ali consigo. Talvez, depois de tanto perambular, não conseguisse voltar para a Comarca, muito menos para Silla e ficaria ali, nas mãos do destino, rezando e implorando para os Espíritos que colocassem um salvador em seu caminho. Não queria nem pensar nesse cenário. 

A última pista os levou a uma lagoa com uma cachoeira. Mesmo se aquele não fosse o lugar, estava grato pela água, grato por poder se refrescar.

Se ajoelhou a beira da lagoa e inclinou seu corpo para frente. Juntou suas mãos em formato de concha e coletou a água, levando-a ao seu rosto abatido. Era tão refrescante e tão agradável que Kyungsoo quis chorar ali, ajoelhado na grama. Depois, pela borda do lago, submergiu toda a cabeça, até a metade do pescoço, na água. Os ombros, tensos e derrotados se suavizaram, e o príncipe pensou que talvez estivesse flutuando. 

Emergiu com uma lufada de ar e se virou para chamar Jongin para se juntar a ele, os cabelos molhados fazendo com que água corresse em rios por seu pescoço e rosto, e molhasse os ombros da blusa branca que usava. O tecido se tornava transparente onde a água o umedecia, mas Kyungsoo mal se importara com isso. Era a primeira vez que se sentia vivo em dias. 

Antes que pudesse chamá-lo, Jongin já havia se despido até suas roupas íntimas. Kyungsoo só viu um borrão onde ele se jogou na água, mergulhando e emergindo logo depois, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás de maneira que a água que pingava deles formasse um arco. Deu um sorriso em direção a Kyungsoo, o mais caloroso que tinha recebido do rapaz até aquele momento, e fez um movimento com o braço, convidando-o para se juntar a ele. 

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco antes de largar o casaco e começar a desabotoar os botões da camisa, nervoso por razões que nem mesmo ele compreendia por completo ainda. A calça veio logo depois, e foi um pouco mais lento que o segundo filho para entrar. 

Ao invés de corresponder a animação do loiro pulando na lagoa, mas entrou com cuidado, atento às pedras. Logo flutuou para perto de Jongin, um sorriso mais brando do que ele tinha lhe dado, mais tímido. Cauteloso, porque não estava acostumado a ser tratado como um colega, ou até mesmo um amigo. Não estava acostumado a ser tratado como alguém que Jongin considerava agradável. 

Jongin estava brilhando. Parecia completamente à vontade e pertencente naquele ambiente, o corpo bronzeado parecendo brilhar dourado onde os raios de sol batiam e os olhos ouro líquido. O cabelo, que tinha ficado ensebado e opaco nos dias de viagem, pareciam ter voltado a vida. Enfim, parecia etéreo. 

Kyungsoo deve ter ficado calado, encarando por muito tempo, porque logo recebeu uma rajada de água diretamente no rosto, cortesia de Jongin, e a guerra de água começou. 

Depois, quando estavam sentados a borda do rio, ainda em suas roupas íntimas, esperando conseguirem se secar um pouco antes de voltarem a se vestir. Kyungsoo se lembrou porque estavam ali. 

Tinha sido fácil esquecer, por aquele breve momento, da razão por terem encontrado aquele lugar, seguido aquelas pistas. Tinha ficado tão animado em encontrar aquele paraíso pacífico, que nada mais importava. Naquele momento, desejou que pudesse ficar ali, preso naquele momento para sempre. Nenhuma profecia a cumprir, nenhum reino para governar… Ninguém para desapontar. 

Mas precisavam voltar a vida real. Precisavam resolver aquele problema bastante pendente em suas vidas, aquele problema em que Jongin tinha voluntariamente se metido. Se não por seu reino, se não por ele mesmo, então que fosse por Jongin. Precisava fazer isso por Jongin, porque apesar de seu povo ser inocente, Jongin não tinha nada a ver com isso, com toda aquela bagunça que era a história de Silla. 

Ele se virou para encarar Jongin, a cabeça repousando em cima dos braços cruzados, que lhe encarou de volta, abraçando os joelhos. Ficaram assim por um tempo, naquele silêncio agradável. Finalmente, quando Kyungsoo não conseguia mais segurar seu olhar sem evocar emoções sobre as quais não podia se dar o luxo de analisar, quando precisou desviar o olhar da intensidade dos olhos cor de mel, disse finalmente:

— Por que acha que Zitao nos mandou até aqui?

Jongin ficou tenso por um momento, como se finalmente um feitiço tivesse sido quebrado e ele percebesse seus arredores, percebesse porque estavam ali. Ele sentou mais reto, ainda abraçando os joelhos e piscou. Sem responder, começou a virar a cabeça lentamente, observando pouco a pouco a clareira, a procura de qualquer coisa que parecesse fora do lugar, diferente em um lugar como aquele.

Qualquer coisa que pudesse ter sido deixada pelos Espíritos como uma pista. 

Suspirando, Jongin soltou os joelhos e fez menção de se colocar em pé.

— Não sei. — confessou antes de tomar impulso para se levantar. — Mas iremos descobrir. 

E, simples assim, o momento estava quebrado. Aquela paz fácil que tinham adquirido, e que, vergonhosamente, Kyungsoo tinha em seu interior estado disposto a ela se agarrar, tinha se dissipado. Já podia sentir a seriedade da situação, a realidade daquele local voltando a pesar em seus ombros. 

Jongin estendeu sua mão em direção a ele, e Kyungsoo tomou aquilo como sinal de um acordo silencioso entre eles. Não sabia o que aquilo significava. Trégua. Duas pessoas que se aturavam. Conhecidos. Colegas. Amigos. Ou… 

Bem, não sabia o que significava. Só sabia que não seria ele aquele que perguntaria. Era tão delicado, aquele novo laço que tinham cultivado. Era delicado e Kyungsoo era irrevogavelmente um covarde, e gostava de como as coisas estavam, mesmo que não definidas. 

Supôs que qualquer relação normal, onde as pessoas se conheciam sem o peso de um ranking, deviam ser assim. Incertas. Não definidas. Em constante mudança. Não sabia dizer, quando o grupo de pessoas de quem era próximo e a quem considerava imensamente era constituído de serviçais e oficiais do exército, ambos grupos de pessoas cuja ocupação e posição social não permitiam que se opusessem ou falassem qualquer coisa que pudesse ser tomada como insulto, por medo de retaliação, não importava quantas vezes Kyungsoo dissesse que não se importava com nada disso. Além do mais, nunca se afeiçoou muito pelas crias da corte. Eram fissurados com hierarquia e poder social de outro modo, um bem mais obsessivo por quererem estar no controle e sair por cima. Era cansativo e Kyungsoo não queria ser parte disso. 

Abotoou o último botão da camisa, os ombros ainda molhados e a roupas de baixo ensopando as calças escuras. Não parecia certo para ele colocar o casaco, então optou por enroscar um dedo no colarinho e segurá-lo pendente ao corpo. 

— O que é aquilo? — perguntou Jongin, depois que tinha se vestido de novo. A camiseta da Comarca tinha dois pequenos botões de madeira. Botões esse que Kyungsoo via pela primeira vez abertos, exibindo uma faixa de pele bronzeada, provocando. O príncipe desvio os olhos antes que o segundo filho percebesse que estava o encarando e levou o olhar para onde Jongin encarava.

Não via nada. Só a cachoeira, pedras e mais pedras?

— Aquilo o quê? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Será que sua visão era mesmo tão ruim assim?

— Aquilo. — repetiu Jongin, como se fosse ajudar em alguma coisa. Mas então levantou o braço e apontou com o dedo, completando: — Aquele brilho. 

Tendo ideia do que procurar então, um brilho, Kyungsoo apertou os olhos e voltou a analisar a cachoeira, até que percebeu o brilho. Sem precisar trocar uma palavra, os dois se aproximaram para investigar. 

Mesmo chegando mais perto, não conseguiam identificar o que era. Se aproximaram ainda mais, uma força silenciosa e magnética clamando por eles sem que mesmo percebessem. O príncipe pisou em falso e agarrou o pulso de Jongin, sem pensar muito sobre, levando-o junto consigo. 

Imaginou que fossem cair no riacho, o que seria extremamente inconveniente quando saíssem com as roupas molhadas dali, esperando até que o vento, o sol e o calor as secasssem. A melhor das hipóteses era que o desequilíbrio os levasse a colidir com a grande rocha do lado da cachoeira, o que certamente lhes renderia um hematoma mas nada muito grave. O pior dos casos seria cair de mal jeito nas pedras irregulares e um tanto pontiagudas que ficavam perto da cachoeira. 

Pensou que seria exatamente o que aconteceria quando ficou cara a cara com a rocha acinzentada e fechou os olhos com força, se preparando para o impacto. Jongin seria amortecido pelo corpo do príncipe, mas Kyungsoo receberia todo o dano. Mesmo percebendo isso, e os olhos arregalando durante a queda quando chegou a essa realização, fechou os olhos com força porque era humano, no final das contas. 

Imagine a surpresa quando sentiram a rocha os engolir, os envolvendo até que os pequenos lampejos de luz que viam com os olhos fechados não passasse de escuridão. 

❈

A queda misteriosa que os levou a talvez uma caverna, um abrigo subterrâneo ou alguma coisa mais preocupante que não conseguia discernir naquele momento. Não era de surpreender, já que não conseguia ver nada. Mas o mais esquisito era também não conseguir ouvir nada, nem mesmo sua própria respiração. Quis gritar o nome de Jongin, mas as palavras ficaram presas na sua garganta.

Assustado, ele mexeu os dois braços na tentativa de localizá-lo pelo tato, mas não teve êxito. O coração começou a bater mais forte, o sentimento de que estava a ponto de rasgar seu peito e pular para fora e o príncipe começou a verdadeiramente se desesperar. Era um sentimento de estar no vácuo, completamente removido da realidade em que vivia e, pior de tudo, sozinho. Não conseguia sequer ver o chão onde pisava e teve um pensamento passageiro de que talvez não existisse chão nenhum, somente o abismo. 

O breu foi quebrado e luz inundou o ambiente. Inundou é uma palavra forte, na realidade, mas para quem tinha há poucos segundo estado em total escuridão era quase como estar encarando o sol. Kyungsoo virou a cabeça para lado, e foi quando finalmente pôde ver Jongin, banhado de púrpura e parecendo tão confuso quanto ele se sentia, com os olhos arregalados e os cabelos desgrenhados.

A luz púrpura que iluminava o ambiente vinha de uma pedra misteriosa. Melhor falando, escarlate vazava de uma rachadura em uma pedra curiosa que protuberava das paredes do ambiente em que estavam. Via padrões aleatórios na rocha, de cores que não podia discernir, mas que mais pareciam tinta quando colocada em água, enrolando-se e entrelaçando-se, mas também com pequenas linhas, que mais pareciam veias, refletindo a luz.

Kyungsoo cambaleou para trás como se tivesse sido atingido e o barulho dos pedregulhos que se desprenderam do chão se arrastando contra o piso da caverna por causa das botas cortou o silêncio. Ele tomou uma respiração apressada e de repente tudo que podia ouvir eram os próprios batimentos ressoando nos tímpanos. 

Foi por instinto que aconteceu, mas sua mão disparou e agarrou o pulso de Jongin, apertando como se fosse sua única esperança de continuar vivo, como se fosse a única coisa que o impedisse de desabar completamente.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade passada em silêncio, Kyungsoo só conseguindo ouvir o barulho do próprio coração e sentir o subir e descer de seu peito enquanto Jongin só ouvia as respirações rápidas dos dois, uma fios dourados cortaram o rubro, aparecendo verticalmente bem no centro do que devia ser a rachadura. 

Os fios começaram a tomar forma, e logo o começo de uma figura aparentemente humana começou a ser construída. Kyungsoo arfou.  _ Uma aparição? _ , ele pensou,  _ Será que eu _ endoidei de vez?

A visão tomou a forma de um homem, tão realista que mais parecia um espectro, patriarcal e distante. Apesar da linha tensa dos ombros, os olhos brilhavam como aqueles de um veado. Kyungsoo pensou que, caso começasse a falar, podiam dá-lo como morto. Não tinha outro motivo para ver fantasmas.

Afinal, não tinha como ser algo senão um fantasma, certo?

— Do Kyungsoo, príncipe herdeiro do Reino de Silla. — a voz ecoou do espectro, retumbante, firme e impositiva. Não estava virado em direção a ele, e podiam espectros sequer ver? 

Kyungsoo pensou que fosse desmaiar. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e agradeceu aos Espíritos Elementares por estar segurando o pulso de Jongin. Ele tinha que responder? Podia sequer interagir com esse ser que se apresentava na frente deles?

— Do Kyungsoo. — o espectro repetiu, dessa vez olhando diretamente para o príncipe, seu olhar fantasmagórico penetrando tão profundamente sua alma que Kyungsoo jurou estar tendo seus pensamentos mais obscuros revelados. 

— S-sim? — ele respondeu, a voz fraca e areada. Então pigarreou e endireitou os ombros, colocando o queixo para cima e tentando se colocar na pose régia na qual se encontrava constantemente, mas que tinha tão surpreendentemente relaxado nesse período que passou na Comarca. A voz saiu um pouco mais segura, nada mais areada e certamente mais similar àquela que Jongin tinha ouvido nos primeiros dia do príncipe em seu vilarejo. — Com quem vos falo?

Um gosto amargo se espalhou pela boca de Jongin. Era impossível para ele não associar toda essa pompa com a imagem que tinha tido de Kyungsoo no início. E então, naquele momento nada oportuno, foi que percebeu que a imagem que tinha costruído na sua cabeça do príncipe herdeiro, e que tinha se arrastado por tanto tempo, imagem a qual ele recusava largar, não podia ser mais longe da realidade. 

Essa não foi a revelação mais chocante, no entanto, porque já tinha chegado à uma conclusão similar antes. Não, a revelação mais chocante foi saber que ele tinha se afeiçoado por quem Kyungsoo era de verdade, e que ver ele de volta na compostura real que ele adotava no começo dessatisfazia o filho do chefe da Comarca por demais. 

A linha de pensamento de Jongin foi cortada pela voz cortante, voz que exigia atenção de quem quer que estivesse falando com. 

— Meu nome é Lu Han. Eu represento os Quatro Espíritos Elementares

A declaração trouxe silêncio chocado para o local. Parecia que estavam de volta àquele vácuo, aquele breu, nem mesmo conseguiam ouvir os sons de suas próprias respirações. O espectro, que representante dos espíritos, não respirava, claro. Seu peito era perpetuamente imóvel, preso em uma postura ereta de maneira assustadoramente artificial, as mãos repousadas uma sobre a outra em frente ao abdômen sem um tremor sequer. 

— É mentira! — foi Jongin que respondeu primeiro, irritado que um espectro qualquer pensasse que fossem acreditar naquela baboseira. Devia ser um fantasma travesso, que queria brincar com eles desrespeitando àqueles que detinha a forma mais pura de poder, que zelavam por todos na terra. 

— É impossível… — Kyungsoo sussurrou, os olhos desfocados e mirados no chão, sem ter registrado o que Jongin tinha acabado de dizer. 

O representante fez um movimento amplo com os braços, que gerou um vento que carregava junto consigo pequenas pedras e areia. Apenas o suficiente para que os dois se retraíssem e fechassem os olhos, tentando se proteger dos detritos. Quando abriram-os de novo, os olhos arregalaram e as narinas de Jongin dilataram ao verem o que estava à frente deles.

Feito dos mesmos fios dourados que compunham a imagem do representante, a imagem de algum lugar que Jongin não conseguia reconhecer se formou ao redor deles. Kyungsoo, entretanto, reconheceu imediatamente. A saudade pulsou no seu peito.

Era Silla ao redor dele, construída em rubro e ouro. 

Ele arfou ao reconhecer seu Reino, levando a mão que não segurava o braço de Jongin ao peito e depois à têmpora, inundado de saudade. Era seu Reino!

Era seu Reino, mas não era. 

A Silla que estava diante dele era reconhecível apenas por alguém que passava tempo demais com o nariz enfiado em livros na biblioteca, que se imergir demais nas histórias contadas por senhoras um pouco velhas demais para ainda estarem trabalhando e que se deixava sonhar. Era uma imagem que tinha visto inúmeras vezes na frente da mesa que ficava enfiada no canto da biblioteca, escondida dos olhares alheios. Ele passou mais tempo do que pode contar observando a tapeçaria que tomava a parede de cima até em baixo, mais larga que as bordas da mesa que já tinha seu tamanho considerável. 

Era Silla descongelada.

Kyungsoo se encheu de esperança. Era isso, não era? Por que mais esse ser que se dizia o Quinto Elemento estaria lhe mostrando seu Reino senão para lhe dar a resposta para a pergunta que passou anos sem ser respondida? Podia quase chorar com todas as emoções que lhe encheram naquele momento, quase transbordando pelos olhos com esperança, felicidade, mas também medo e apreensão. 

Não se atreveu a falar nem perguntar nada. Jongin tinha seu cenho franzido e olhava para Kyungsoo com uma expressão de cautela, já que não sabia o que tinha causado tal reação no príncipe. Não fez a conexão imediatamente de que fosse seu Reino porque nunca tinha o visto, e além disso tudo que tinha ouvido falar era sobre como era congelado.

— Por mim, os espíritos falam, veêm sem serem vistos, ouvem sem serem ouvidos e tocam sem serem tocados. — Lu Han proclamou, já tendo voltado para a posição que se encontrava anteriormente. 

Kyungsoo não sabia o que isso significava. A representação dos Quatro Espíritos Elementares?

Impossível, Kyungsoo queria dizer mais uma vez. Mas escolheu permanecer em silêncio, baixando o braço e voltando-o ao seu lugar próximo do corpo, se endireitando na postura que tinha adotado apenas poucos minutos atrás. Esperou que a forma espectral continuasse. 

— Do Kyungsoo. — ele repetiu. — A história do Reino de Silla lhe deve ser familiar. 

Se por familiar ele queria dizer que cada mínimo detalhe desde antes da fundação estava gravado perpetuamente em sua mente então, sim, lhe era familiar. Não tinha nada que os livros da biblioteca do reino não tivesse lhe falado.

Lu Han soltou as mãos, a longa manga seguindo o movimento do seu braço quando passou pelos fios dourados que formavam o reino. Os fios se embaralharam, mas logo começaram se soltar e voltar a se entrelaçar, bordando a sua frente uma história. 

Kyungsoo segurou um grito quando os fios formaram pequenas formas, pequenos corpos, pequenas pessoas, e estas começaram a se mover. 

Ele só podia estar enlouquecendo. Levou a mão ao outro braço e beliscou. Era tudo verdade. 

— Eu era de Silla. 

Kyungsoo permaneceu em silêncio, desta vez atordoado com a nova revelação. 

— Eu não nasci em Silla, mas passei praticamente minha vida inteira lá. Não que tenha sido uma vida muito longa. 

As linhas douradas se dissiparam novamente, só para então formarem o que Kyungsoo deduziu ser um jovem Lu Han nos braços de uma mulher sem rosto, ao lado de um homem igualmente sem rosto. Foram acolhidos em Silla, junto com outras famílias e o Rei daquele tempo, o tataravô de Kyungsoo, juntamente com o resto da família real, foi até a fronteira da capital recebê-los. 

— Cresci com pais muito gratos aos Espíritos, mas que nunca chegaram nem perto de se tornarem tão devotos quanto eu. Tudo em minha vida girava ao redor Deles. Quando ficasse um pouco mais velho, queria cuidar do templo principal da capital.

Lu Han, mais velho que na primeira visão, performando rituais e práticas que Kyungsoo lembrava ter visto recentemente, na Comarca, mas que seu reino tinha há muito abandonado. 

— Eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade quando um dos Espíritos falou comigo, quando um dos espíritos me tocou com sua Luz. A Senhora do Fogo apareceu para mim no último dia do ritual do início do Verão. Devia durar um mês, mas muitos iam um dia ou dois. Eu fui todos os dias, sem falta. 

A Senhora do Fogo era ainda mais majestosa que as imagens pintadas a seu respeito, que as estátuas feitas em sua homenagem e que as histórias pudessem retratar. Sua forma dourada tocou a de Lu Han, uma mão sobre sua cabeça.

— Em meu treinamento para me tornar cuidador do templo, acabei sendo acometido pelo destino traidor. Caí do penhasco onde o templo reside até hoje, e nunca mais acordei. Os Espíritos tiveram piedade, benevolentes como são, e deixaram que apenas meu corpo deixasse este plano. Meu espírito poderia continuar vivo, contanto que eu me tornasse seu representante, contanto que eu tocasse os mais devotos e mostrassem que estavam no caminho certo. 

No templo dourado, tão detalhado que Kyungsoo se sentia em pé no meio do pátio, observando as colunas de madeira, Lu Han mergulhou para sua morte. Os dois se prepararam para o impacto, para as imagens catastróficas e desoladoras que presenciariam a seguir. Antes que se chocasse contra o chão, no entanto, os fios se enrolaram num novelo e voltaram a tecer a história da vida do representante dos Espíritos. 

A cena que se seguiu foi um corpo flutuando, o peito em direção ao céu e as costas curvadas como se estivesse desacordado. O corpo se dividiu em dois idênticos, a separação entre a carne e o espírito, antes de um deles voltar a repousar no chão, enquanto o outro só continuava subindo, subindo, subindo… 

Em seguida, quatro Espíritos lhe dando as boas-vindas a vida imortal. Todos mais magnificentes do que qualquer retrato jamais feito, do que qualquer soneto jamais composto. A Senhora da Água, com seu vestido branco e fluido, o Senhor da Terra, com suas vestes verdes, o Senhor do Vento, com suas vestes púrpura. E finalmente, a Senhora do Fogo, trajando o carmesim mais estonteante que Kyungsoo já vira. 

Não sabia como estavam fazendo isso, como podiam retratar todas aquelas cortes enquanto da luz rubra emanando da pedra. Mas estavam ali, cores vivas e de tirar o fôlego. 

— Meu espírito deveria ser um canal pelo qual os espíritos se comunicariam, e minha alma devia para sempre ser devota a eles, devia completar a missão dada a mim. Mas meu corpo, minha alma, sempre pertenceram aos Espíritos. Foi a maior realização de minha vida, ainda que na morte. 

A expressão de Lu Han permanecia impassível, mesmo clamando que fora a maior realização de sua vida. Era normal aquele tipo de apatia? Será que não podia demonstrar emoção nenhuma na frente de meros mortais? Ou será que todos aqueles anos com o espírito vivendo tinham acalentado as mágoas e suavizado os deleites?

Os fios continuavam envoltos uns nos outros, flutuando e girando ao redor de si mesmos enquanto emaranhados como se esperando algo. Lu Han parecia estar esperando algo, olhando diretamente para o jovem príncipe que não sabia o que havia de errado. Quando o silêncio se estendeu por tempo demais, Jongin acabou sendo aquele a quebrá-lo. Já tinha ficado quieto por tempo demais. 

— E o que isso tem a ver conosco? — indagou entredentes, os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. Não tinham tempo para isso. Precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível e continuar procurando o lugar absurdo que aquele patife Zitao tinha descrito tão enigmaticamente. 

Mas Lu Han não respondeu. Ao invés disso, olhou com expectativa para Kyungsoo, a primeira emoção que tinha demonstrado desde que aparecera em frente a eles. Quase imperceptivelmente, as sobrancelhas foram levantadas em sua direção, como o provocando a falar. O príncipe não sabia o que fazer. O que Lu Han queria dele?

— E o que isso tem a ver conosco? — repetiu a pergunta de Jongin, seu tom mais suave do que o do outro fora. 

Jongin bufou, cansado desse joguinho que se repetia. Primeiro Zitao e agora isso? Iria sempre ser ignorado? Não passava do acompanhante de Kyungsoo, era isso?

O sorriso dado por Lu Han, assim como o levantar das sobrancelhas, fora quase imperceptível. Mas era impossível que Kyungsoo perdesse, os olhos vidrados no rosto do espectro, concentrado como nunca estivera na vida.

— Do Kyungnam foi um homem ganancioso. — ele começou, deixando o silêncio pairar por efeito dramático. 

E então, mais uma vez, usou a grande manga para dispersar os fios dourados. Um movimento de braço e o lugar inteiro estava cercado de fios de ouro. 

Os fios começaram a se mover e formaram a imagem de se tataravô, antigo rei de Silla. Aquele que Kyungsoo só havia visto em imagens. Era diferente das imagens que tinha visto, no entanto, estava mais novo, mas cheio de vida. Tinha uma ferocidade em seus olhos que as pinturas não conseguiam capturar, e a mesma boca carnuda de Kyungsoo. 

— Os Espíritos não fizeram questão de manter o estado da minha alma um segredo. Não, na verdade divulgaram o fato e logo minhas aparições eram constantes. Era uma mensagem para todos que ouvissem falar: devoção gera glória. 

E Kyungsoo esperou para que continuasse, porque ainda não entendia o que seu avô tinha a ver com isso, o que sua família tinha a ver com a história. Mas não podia deixar de lado o mal pressentimento. Não sabia se ia gostar do desenrolar da história. 

— Do Kyungnam não estava interessado na devoção, mas certamente estava interessado na glória. Mas a glória de servir os Espíritos não era suficiente para ele. Não, o que ele queria era se tornar um Espírito, ser adorado como um, não adorar. Portanto espalhou estátuas dele mesmo por lugares de adoração em terreno sagrado, pensando que se o povo começasse a adorá-lo, os Espíritos não teriam outra alternativa senão aceitá-lo como um deles. 

Os olhos de Kyungsoo estavam arregalados com terror, e o rosto de Jongin era uma mistura de horrorizado e enfurecido. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e andou de um lado para o outro, sentindo o insulto aos Espíritos como se fosse a si próprio. 

— Quantas estátuas? — perguntou Kyungsoo finalmente, após outro longo momento de silêncio. 

O espectro parecia bastante contente consigo mesmo, sorrindo abertamente e tudo mais. Devia ser divertido para ele destruir tudo que Kyungsoo acreditou sobre sua família ser paciente, benevolente e justa, mas o príncipe estava a beira de um ataque nervoso. 

— Três. 

Lu Han indicou a saída com um dedo fantasmagórico, o peito ainda macabramente parado. Kyungsoo não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrar o pulso de Jongin e sair daquele lugar sem mais uma palavra. 

❈

Quando voltaram à superfície, ou ao mundo real, — ele ainda não tinha certeza de que aquilo tinha de fato acontecido — Kyungsoo notou pela primeira vez sua aparência, refletida no lago. O príncipe herdeiro já tinha estado em melhores condições. Melhor dizendo, era seguro dizer que ele nunca tinha estado em um estado tão deplorável fisicamente. 

Não só fisicamente, entretanto, como mentalmente também. Sua cabeça estava em frangalhos. O que a informação que acabara de aprender significava para o seu povo?

— Eu sei onde elas ficam — Jongin disse após um tempo.

Kyungsoo percebera a extensão de seu silêncio, ele mesmo tinha se aquietado. Pensava duramente sobre o que havia ouvido, duvidava de sua capacidade de diferenciar realidade de sonhos, mas a esse ponto havia concluído que, sim, tudo o que havia visto e vivido anteriormente se tratava da mais pura verdade. 

E isso o amedrontava. Descobrir verdades duras como aquelas sobre sua família nunca esteve em seus planos. Por anos, havia fantasiado uma linhagem de reis justos e gentis com seu povo que fariam de tudo para livrá-los de qualquer tipo de mal. É claro, seu pai não era o mais gentil de todo, o frio de Silla havia congelado seus sentimentos, ao que tudo indica, ainda assim existia em seu peito essa chama infantil. As palavras de Lu Han haviam apagado tal esperança com um único sopro.

Os olhos cansados trocaram olhares breves com Jongin, suspirando. Embora este fosse nativo da região, encontrava-se tão esgotado quanto a si mesmo. Os cabelos claros estavam desgrenhados, caíam sobre o seu rosto. O príncipe precisou lutar contra sua repentina vontade de arrumar os fios que lhe tampavam a visão dos olhos de mel do outro, dando assim abertura para que ele continuasse seu raciocínio.

— As estátuas — Pontuou como se fosse o suficiente para explicar o que pensava. — Eu sei onde elas ficam, eu sei o que precisamos fazer.

Achava bonito como Jongin incluía-se na função, desde que havia se voluntariado para lhe ajudar. Sentia-se menos uma farsa, enchia-o de esperança para dias melhores. Fitou-o atentamente, tentando entender o que ele dizia, quase como se não falasse a língua que entendia, ao que eram agraciados por uma brisa de alívio, tocando-lhe gentilmente o rosto. 

Então atingiu-lhe como um soco, a verdade. Sim, as estátuas. O presente indigno para um povo inocente, indigno e ganancioso de um ascendente seu. Quis pausar o momento para lhe pedir desculpas pelo o que havia sido feito por seu tataravô, certamente as vontades destes não refletiam o interior de seu povo, muito menos o seu próprio, contudo não foi capaz de fazê-lo e o pedido de perdão apenas amargou seus lábios.

Precisa destruí-las. 

Essa era a chave para a libertação de Silla. Fazia total sentido, no final das contas, afinal se tais estátuas se quebrassem, se partissem, logo fariam o mesmo com a maldição que pairava sobre seu reino.

— Vamos! — Respondeu a ele, dando-lhe tempo suficiente para entrelaçar os dedos aos seus.

Não houve, contudo, tal tempo para perceber a maciez de sua pele contra a sua própria. Se houvesse, Kyungsoo certamente anotaria tal fato em sua mente, afinal vindo de um povo que usava as mãos como principal ferramenta, era de se esperar calos bem consolidados. Mas não, os dígitos de Jongin corriam suaves como a brisa em seus fios de cabelos conforme eles mesmos disparavam pela floresta.

O príncipe também apontaria para o fato de que o movimento se deu muito mais involuntário para ambos; não era tapado, certamente se tratava de um homem capaz de seguir outro por floresta, oras. Ainda assim, escolheram pelo toque singelo para que lhe guiassem pelo caminho que apenas Jongin conhecia, como filho natural da região.

Quando finalmente pararam, com peitos subindo e descendo sem parar na busca da estabilização da respiração, foi aí que, diferente todas as outras informações, a vergonha bateu. E ao perceber que mesmo após dez, vinte, trinta segundos parados, continuavam de mãos dadas, as bochechas ganharam tons clássicos de rosa. Não pode ver se tais cores refletiram na pele bronzeada do segundo filho, pois fitava o chão quando soltou os dedos em um movimento brusco, impensado.

Contudo, ainda que não tivesse tempo para ficar familiarizado no tato com a mão de Jongin, o contato estava guardado em seu cérebro e ainda era capaz de senti-lo em suas falanges.

Suspirou profundamente, procurando fôlego para algo falar, mas o segundo filho fora mais rápido.

— Esse é o primeiro… — Outra vez, assistiu-o puxar o ar com força pelas narinas. — Dos três templos...

Seus olhos correram pelo ambiente. Tratavam-se de uma estranha planície, pouco elevada do chão terroso da floresta e coberto pelas grandes copas de árvores. Estranhamente, Kyungsoo era capaz de ouvir um riacho correr próximo de si. Quatro grandes formas erguiam-se entalhadas com cuidado, levando o príncipe a questionar se haviam sido os moradores da Comarca que as haviam feito. 

Degraus curtos guiavam-nos ao tablado em círculo que ligavam-nas e quanto mais perto chegava do local, mas quente sentia o clima ficar. Sua sorte era que o vento gentil secava as gotas de suor que escorriam em sua testa, grudando-lhe os fios de cabelo na pele. Seus passos tornavam-se incerto pois podia jurar que ali a terra também vibrava como havia feito em sua longa caminhada até a Passagem Sublime. 

O príncipe, contudo, nada disse.

Nada disse, pois os olhos estavam presos na figura central. Não era do mesmo material usado nas outras quatro, isso era claro aos olhos destreinados de Kyungsoo. Mas mesmo assim podia passar despercebida por qualquer desavisado. Em seu âmago, entretanto, ele sabia que ela não pertencia ao local. A imagem destoava do equilíbrio criado a ponto de torná-lo instável.

As passadas antes incertas tornaram-se firmes, determinado. Tocou a quinta imagem certo do que faria a seguir, tomando ar e força para empurrá-lo. Assistiu-a despedaçar em milhares de pedacinhos e repentinamente a harmonia local escondida tornou a ressoar alto em seus ouvidos.

— Você sentiu isso? — Perguntou, exasperado com a sensação que atingiu seu peito.

— O quê? Algum pedaço te atingiu? ‘Tá tudo bem? — Os olhos sérios de Jongin denunciavam que pouco, senão nada, havia sentido.

— Está — Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso, satisfeito, até emocionado pela preocupação alheia. — Qual o próximo?

Dessa vez, concordaram que não correriam em direção ao próximo templo. Não, pelo contrário, andaram com passadas firmes, em silêncio. Euforia, ele demorou a perceber, era o que corria seu sangue, tornava suas mãos erráticas, trêmulas, e lhe disparava o coração retumbando em seu peito. 

A mata densa lhe cobria a visão, as árvores da Floresta Encantada certamente se diferenciava de qualquer floresta que havia visitado. Os galhos retorcidos tornavam as decisões extremamente difíceis a si e segundos após passar por algum lugar, esquecia-se de como havia chegado a ele. Jongin, contudo, não parecia lidar com os mesmos problemas. Imaginava que era sobre isso ao que se referiam quando apenas os nativos eram capazes de se mover com propriedade na região.

Quando finalmente os olhos foram capazes de diferenciar galhos de troncos, Kyungsoo tornou a fitar um templo tão semelhante ao primeiro quanto possível. O príncipe não se deixou paralisar pela grandiosidade do templo, não, seguiu passo por passo através das grandes colunas de madeira e repetiu o movimento anterior, derrubando a estátua. A mesma sensação lhe encheu o peito, ainda que tivesse perdido o equilíbrio. 

Imaginava se este era o gosto de vitória ao final da aventura fantasiadas em seus livros. 

Jongin o guiou novamente por mais alguns metros, talvez quilômetros de copas altas e volumosas. Ele possuía um dos sorrisos mais lindos que Kyungsoo havia visto e isso acalentava as pernas doloridas de andar pelo terreno nada sutil. Se preciso, sabia que podia apoiar-se no corpo alheio para buscar forças para continuar, ainda assim não queria sobrecarregá-lo. Na realidade, precisava, urgentemente, achar uma maneira de agradecê-lo pelo o que havia feito.

— Sabe, nós não utilizamos mais esses templos — O segundo filho pontuou, para cobrir o silêncio da floresta. — Mensalmente limpamos e deixamos algumas oferendas, mas há cerca de cem anos que não fazemos uso deles. Os anciãos diziam que eles haviam se tornado impuros e eu sempre me perguntei o porquê — Tagarelou ainda mais um pouco, calando-se ao perceber o que estava prestes a dizer.

Seus olhos pediam desculpas a Kyungsoo quando voltou-se para o menor, mordendo o lábio.

— Hoje você entendeu — Foi o príncipe que completou o pensamento. Não o culpava por apenas dizer a verdade.

Ainda assim, suspirou. Seu tataravô havia errado e seu povo pagava por tal erro. Ambos tinham consciência de que os Espíritos Elementais eram benevolentes, justos, entretanto não aceitavam tamanha difamação. Isso o levava a levantar questionamentos. Como Silla se reergueria quando finalmente consertassem o erro? Esperava que se tornassem mais devotos, crentes. Em seus planos, esperava até mesmo reformar o templo erguido na capital. 

— Mas logo você vai reparar a situação — O mais alto o confortou, recostando seu ombro no alheio e lhe exibindo um sorriso suave. — E vai… Voltar pra Silla como o melhor príncipe que o reino já teve.

Podia jurar ter ouvido tal tom de tristeza, mas não sabia ao certo se era bem isso, ainda assim, deixou-se levar pelo sorriso no rosto alheio, até mesmo se estendendo a um riso completamente sem graça.

— Eu espero que sim. Meus concorrentes não são muito bons, então tenho chances — Kyungsoo deixou-se brincar com a situação um tanto mais.

— Mas é claro que tem! 

Dessa vez, a grandiosidade do templo que fitaram calou até mesmo Jongin. 

Seus olhos se ergueram pelas grandes e maciças colunas de madeira. Havia visto um tempo parecido quando encontraram-se com Lu Han, a cópia que existia na capital e que já não era mais usada — este ainda era capaz de lhe causar arrepios, mesmo presente somente em suas lembranças —, contudo, a visão a olho nu da versão original era impressionante. Os tons dourados ganhavam seus olhos atentos e a mesma sensação lhe cobriu a derme.

A estátua de seu tataravô destoava ainda mais das outras no local. Sentia-se intimidado com tamanho poder presente no local que lhe atingia como corrente elétrica. Quando aproximou-se a passos curtos, tentando absorver o máximo do local, o som de seu pé parecia retumbar contra o terreno e quando finalmente derrubou a figura, houve um baque alto ao que os pequenos pedaços se espalhavam pelo chão.

Tamanha potencialidade do momento, Kyungsoo foi ao chão, lhe faltando equilíbrio o suficiente para continuar em pé. Os sussurros causados pelo vento pareciam ainda mais altos e aceitou de bom grado a ajuda de Jongin para erguer-se do chão, sentindo temporariamente zonzo. Usou ambas as mãos para se apoiar nos braços do maior e ainda lhe fitasse os olhos de mel, pouco reconhecia de sua face e mal conseguia escutar o que balbuciava.

— Nós conseguimos — Ele sussurrava, percebeu quando já estavam próximos demais.

Ainda desorientado foi carregado por alguns metros pelas mãos alheias, ao que a letargia lentamente transformava-se em emoção e quando se deu conta derramava lágrimas doces. Não sentia-se preparado para encarar a quebra da maldição, seu corpo parecia não responder aos seus sentidos, aos seus chamados.

— Não, não! — Pediu a Jongin quando a força nas pernas lhe escaparam e ele precisou apoiar-se neste mais uma vez.

— Kyungsoo, você conseguiu, vamos! — O segundo filhos lhe respondera, deslizando os dígitos suaves por seu rosto e livrando-os do rastro do choro emocionado.

Sem esperar que respondesse, ele voltara a lhe guiar pela floresta. Não sabia o local final, mas imaginava que estivessem seguindo para aquela linha fronteiriça tão clara quanto a luz do Sol. Custava a acreditar que aquele era, sim, o fim de seus pesadelos sombrios e que finalmente veria seu povo livre de um castigo por suas ações, para assim finalmente terem a chance de encontrarem melhores condições de vida. Ainda assim, ansiava pela visão da neve descongelando.

❈

Ao chegarem na linha que separava ambos os mundos, após contornarem de longe a Comarca, imagine a decepção. 

O calor provindo da Floresta Encantada em nada havia alterado o gelo que caía sobre o território. As lágrimas que caíram e manchavam as bochechas avermelhadas de Kyungsoo já não eram mais de felicidade, não havia euforia alguma envolvida em tamanho sentimento de desilusão. Ainda que Jongin tivesse tentado impedi-lo, o príncipe deu passos para dentro da paisagem branca que se estendia longe até onde sua visão alcançava.

— Não, não, não — Murmurou.

Ombros erguidos, eretos, como um perfeito herdeiro, caíram em direção ao chão.

Não queria acreditar, mas suspeitava que sempre soube. Não havia sido o suficiente. Talvez os Espíritos tivessem decidido que seu povo, que o Reino de Silla, jamais seria merecedor do perdão que ele almejava. Não queria acreditar que havia arrastado centenas de pessoas nisso, não só seus escudeiros, mas moradores da Comarca, a acreditar que talvez ele fosse algo mais do que apenas o suficiente como um príncipe medíocre. 

E Jongin… 

Mais lágrimas molhavam o rosto rechonchudo. 

Jongin havia se arriscado, posto tudo a prova para lhe ajudar. Havia deixado pai, irmão e amigos para trás e lhe guiado pela Floresta na esperança de trazer dias melhores a um povo que jamais havia conhecido e em troca de quê? Ele jamais havia pedido nada em retorno. 

— Kyungsoo… — O segundo filho lhe chamou, envolvendo-o com os braços. 

Mal havia se dado a chance de perceber que o frio subia por seus pés e lentamente lhe deixava com a boca arroxeada. As gotas de água que pingavam de seu rosto ao atingir o chão já havia se tornado gelo. Ainda que roupas pesadas cobrissem seus corpos, não estavam preparados para aguentar o frio insuportável de uma maldição lançada a centenas de anos atrás.

— Vamos, saia daí antes que congele… — Tornou a sussurrar enquanto o puxava de volta para a quentura das copas grandes e verdes. 

Os flocos de neve que junto de seu corpo cruzaram a fronteira derreteram em frente aos seus olhos marejados, deixando para si a dúvida. O que seria preciso fazer para que os erros de seu povo fossem perdoados? 

— Não está tudo perdido, vamos acampar aqui por mais alguns dias… — O abraço de Jongin continuava firme em seu corpo gelado, tentando esquentá-lo o mais rápido possível.

As palavras ditas pelo maior não faziam sentido algum para Kyungsoo, entorpecido pelo som do vento em seus ouvidos, lhe sussurrando o quão insuficiente era. 

De repente, a Floresta havia se tornado tão silenciosa e nela não ecoava mais cantos de pássaros jamais vistos pelo príncipe, muito menos o som do riacho correndo e ligando a Comarca aos mais diversos pontos da extensão protegida por árvores altas; mesmo a terra havia parado de vibrar contra seus pés.

E Kyungsoo odiava a sensação de não sentir nada. 

— Vamos esperar por alguns dias… Gelo demora para derreter… — Ele é insistente quando lhe solta, parece decidido a fazer o príncipe ver o que sempre quis. 

— Tudo bem — Concorda com o pouco da força que encontrou.

Assim o fazem. Próximo da fronteira, resolvem acampar. Jongin sabe o que fazer como nativo da região, não era a primeira vez que precisava dormir longe das casas confortáveis da Comarca. Tementes, afastam-se apenas o suficiente da neve, como se esta fosse invadir a Floresta quente.

Passam a primeira noite em completo silêncio. Kyungsoo não se atreve a falar nada e continua observando a queda dos flocos gelados do outro lado da paisagem com ânsia, esperando para presenciar o clima mudar. Pela manhã, após acordar, o segundo filho é capaz de constatar que ele pouco se mexeu de sua posição inicial, próximo a pequena fogueira que haviam feito.

Durante a tarde, ainda que aos seus ouvidos retornem os sons da floresta, o príncipe continua calado. Ao menos, aceita de bom grado o que Jongin lhe oferece, recheando o estômago faminto com algumas frutas. 

A queda da noite é ainda mais sombria que o primeiro dia. O segundo filho não tem certeza se o príncipe adormeceu, ainda assim encontrava-se deitado do outro lado do fogaréu. Não é preciso fitar seus olhos para perceber que chorava, afinal era ruidoso o suficiente para expor sua situação emocional.

Jongin sabe, quando ele se ergue e apaga o fogo, limpando sem vontade alguma as vestes que usava, que em Kyungsoo a chama da esperança havia se apagado. Deseja apagar tal visão da sua mente, o contraste das figuras que conhece lhe chateia. Confessa, em silêncio, para o vento, que preferia jamais ter visto tal expressão tomar conta do rosto rechonchudo do mais baixo. Na realidade, preferia vê-lo com sorrisos pelo resto de sua vida.

E é com pesar em seu coração que assente quando o ouve dizer:

— Vamos voltar para a Comarca.

  
  



	7. VI

_ Não há muito o que dizer _ , Jongin conclui, enquanto acompanha pesadamente Kyungsoo de volta para a Comarca. Mal ouvia a voz alheia, o que era, sinceramente, uma pena, aos seus olhos. 

Entretanto havia em si algo que dizia que estavam errados em voltar. Era uma voz pequena, quase um murmúrio, uma lamentação no fundo de sua mente, que não bem falava, mas certamente pedia por mais calma em suas decisões. Nos primeiros metros mata adentro Dela soava como brisa, tão suave que ele até mesmo duvidava o que ouvia.

Conforme os minutos passavam e o ritmo que construíam continuava a aumentar, também fazia o som. Mesmo o vento ao seu redor não se comportava como deveria para si, não refletia suas emoções, começava a se bagunçar, torcer galhos e derrubar folhas ao seu redor. O príncipe nenhum sinal de preocupação ou até mesmo de percepção havia dado, mas o prenúncio era para si claro como a luz do dia.

E o que era murmúrio tom por tom aumentou… Aumentou até que se tratasse de uma voz sussurrando mas não por isso fraca. Era forte. Bem sustentada. Familiar aos ouvidos sensíveis de Jongin. Grave também. 

Agradecia que Kyungsoo pouco buscasse de conversas, pois confundia-se no que era real e no que ouvia em sua cabeça. O vento parecia brincar consigo, ora jogava os fios de cabelo para frente, ora para trás. Nesse determinado momento, foi quando compreendeu o que lhe era dito, suplicado.

— Montanha…. Montanha…

Então calava-se por alguns segundos, antes de tornar a repetir insistentemente.

Jongin cravou os pés no chão, impedindo-se de dar o próximo passo, causando confusão no príncipe e acalmando o vento inquieto ao seu redor.

Por anos, havia vivido com a sensação de ter um amigo que ninguém podia ver. Demorou para compreender do que se tratava aquela voz que por vezes lhe guiava, mas quando finalmente lhe contaram a razão da cor de suas madeixas e de seus olhos, tudo fez sentido e conectou-se como uma trama sem pausa alguma.

Era assistido de perto pelo Senhor do Vento, guiado, aconselhado por este. Por qualquer que fosse o motivo, este lhe acompanhava e abençoava suas escolhas e viagens. Por qualquer que fosse o motivo, fora escolhido para ser abençoado por este em seu nascimento, ainda que tivesse assustado aos anciãos da Comarca. A razão permanecera ainda mais tempo escondida de si, mas agora ela vinha à tona.

— Kyungsoo, isso não está certo — Diz quando consegue a atenção alheia. A passividade em seu rosto o incomoda. — Eu… Eu acho… Que não é o final ainda.

— Vamos para a Comarca, por favor — Insistiu o menor, ansioso para ser tratado como a fraude que era. Fosse em outro momento, ficaria comovido com a tentativa de Jongin de lhe restaurar a esperança mas, estando Kyungsoo do jeito que estava, depois de ter passado pelo que tinha certeza ser a maior decepção em toda sua vida, não sentiu nada. O vazio no peito latejou, mas não muito mais do que isso. Reconhecia os esforços de Jongin, ainda que fosse tarde demais. 

Se moveram devagar, devagar demais para o gosto do jovem príncipe. Mas Jongin agora estava sendo atormentado por aquelas vozes, que se tornaram insistentes a ponto de consumir cada pensamento, cada sentido. Podia quase ver o vento acariciando seu rosto e lhe repetindo montanha, montanha, podia sentia as palavras entrarem por seu nariz quando inspirava e o ar parecia adquirir um cheiro pungente como para que lhe chamar a atenção. 

Kyungsoo, diferente do segundo filho, estava alheio ao que acontecia com o homem. Perdido em seus pensamentos, não prestou atenção aos sussurros dos ventos, cada vez mais altos. Não que conseguisse compreender o que estava sendo dito, nunca pôde, mesmo percebendo o que eram. Mas apesar disso, sempre esteve muito atento a eles, quando vinham e quando partiam. 

Jongin soltou um grunhido, tendo aguentado o suficiente daquele tormento. 

— Malditos ventos. — ele xingou, esperando que seus amigos se ofendessem por tempo e não voltassem. 

Isso passou pela barreira impenetrável que era a concentração de Kyungsoo. Ele parou de supetão, se virando para Jongin com uma calma que não sentia, com os olhos vazios e cansados. 

— O que disse?

Jongin grunhiu novamente, chegando até a bater a palma da mão contra a sua têmpora, querendo uma distração daquele barulho que invadia seus sentidos. Kyungsoo pensou, com um divertimento sádico pouco contido, que dessa vez era Jongin que estava ficando louco. 

— Estes ventos infernais não calam a boca. Montanha, montanha, montanha, eu já entendi! Façam o favor de se aquietaram. — embraveceu, sem perceber que o fizera, querendo só extravasar a raiva. 

Mas Kyungsoo congelou. Os ventos falaram com ele? Será que estava delirando? Ele pensava que eles falavam, sussurravam, mas não compreendia uma só palavra das palavras que tentavam transmitir. Mas ali estava Jongin, nem mesmo falando com Kyungsoo mas sozinho, admitindo que ouvia o vento falar. Os olhos do príncipe herdeiro estavam virados para o chão, mas as pupilas se movimentavam sem descanso enquanto raciocinava. 

Por fim, enquanto Jongin ainda lutava com vozes cada vez mais altas que insistiam em encontrar abrigo nos sulcos de sua mente, Kyungsoo pediu, eu um tom de súplica que sequer percebeu escapar de seus lábios:

— O que tem “montanha”? Onde fica essa montanha?

O vento se silenciou e tudo ao redor ficou assustadoramente quieto. Até mesmo os pássaros pareciam estar segurando o fôlego quando Jongin levantou o olhar que tinha se tornado turvo, momentaneamente desnorteado e processou a pergunta. O olhar obteve foco e ele endireitou a postura retorcida, se aproximando em silêncio do príncipe. Um passo, dois passos, três passos. Folhas caídas, secas pelo sol e pelo tempo, gravetos e pedregulhos estalavam sob os sapatos de Jongin a cada passo que dava na direção de Kyungsoo. 

Eles se encararam, Jongin procurando os olhos de Kyungsoo e percebendo que não estavam tão vazios como há algumas horas atrás. 

— Que montanha? — Kyungsoo insistiu. 

❈

Julga-se que após tantos momentos de insegurança, tantos desafios enfrentados, você finalmente passe a acreditar em si mesmo e cresça em virtuosidade. Ainda assim, enquanto usa das coxas doloridas para erguer pelos degraus esculpidos em pedra ao redor do monte que enfrenta Kyungsoo copiosamente, o príncipe pouco seguro se sente de suas escolhas.

Veja bem, que razão há de confiar em sua singularidade?

Havia andado por semanas, permanecido por dias desacordado e então em estado deplorável, logo após isso havia enfiado alguém que pouco conhecia em uma aventura descabida. Tudo em busca do quê? Um sonho infantil. 

Não questiona sua fé. Apesar de não ter sido ensinado a crer em tais Espíritos, está certo que estes respiram ao seu redor. A visão de Lu Han é o suficiente para torná-lo ainda mais crente nisso. Sua fé, jamais. Questiona sua capacidade. Talvez, ele pensa após dar mais um passo, forçando seu corpo contra o vento que lhe bagunça ferozmente os fios de cabelo, não há nada de especial em sua pessoa.

Não há mal algum em ser nada mais que apenas comum. Um príncipe comum que não foi o suficiente para livrar seu Reino de uma maldição secular. 

Mas há sim, mal, em achar-se mais do que é e colocar outras em risco. 

Por curiosidade, busca Jongin com os olhos. Há um terreno mais firme nessa parte da montanha, o vento não os castiga tanto quanto parece, embora seu som seja ensurdecedor. A visão que tem não é a das melhores e mais encorajadoras. O segundo filho sorri para si, mas certamente o cansaço presente em sua aparência é capaz de apagar o brilho de sua beleza natural. Estão meia montanha acima quando decide.

— Jongin, você deveria ficar — Diz alto, tentando se fazer audível contra o som do vento balançando a vegetação. 

A decepção no rosto alheio é palpável, mas crê que ele entende seus motivos por trás das palavras que usa.

— Falta pouco — O maior argumenta, dando mais um passo que é contido por Kyungsoo.

— Você deveria ficar, eu sigo daqui pra frente sozinho. 

Não há razão lógica para sua escolha atual, mas quando demonstrou ser um ser racional? Suspira pesadamente. Sentia que a partir de então a jornada era sua, algo em seu estômago lhe avisava disto, de forma chateada, como se ainda quisesse a presença do outro junto de si. Contudo a situação soava como desculpa para que não passasse vergonha uma outra vez.

Vencido pelo cansaço, Kyungsoo supõe, Jongin abaixa a cabeça, concordando entre seus fios claros. Assim, segue caminho sozinho. O som gritante em seus ouvidos diminui consideravelmente, mas não entende o motivo pelo qual o vento parece se acalmar. 

Ele, então, como um hábito infantil, ora para que a Senhora do Fogo ilumine tal situação como um verdadeiro sinal, não como aqueles que inventou esperançosamente desde o dia em que deixara Silla. Também pede ao Senhor da Terra, até mesmo comicamente, que torne a subida até o topo da montanha menos íngreme. Não tem certeza quanto a isso, mas seus olhos captam a grama sob seus pés mexendo-se divertidamente em resposta ao seu pedido.

Então continua. Dessa vez, suplica para a Senhora da Água que esta leve suas inseguranças e mágoas pelo caminho, lavando também as imprudências cometidas por seu povo e, principalmente, assume, por seu avô. E quando só lhe resta finalizar, procura uma maneira de solicitar ao Senhor do Vento que este garanta a Jongin uma longa vida de alegrias. Não há tempo para questionar-se, pois o Sol no topo da montanha vagarosamente se põe atrás de si e ele finalmente alcança terreno plano.

Do alto da montanha, é capaz de ver a resplandecente neve que cobre todo o território de Silla. Não consegue distinguir cidade, de vilarejo, muito menos é capaz de ver sua amada capital. Mas como se realmente fosse capaz de tal, vê longe seu pai, coberto de lã e pele grossa, temendo pelo bem estar de seu único filho e herdeiro de seu trono. Quase escuta os cochichos dos criados e moradores da região sobre a loucura do príncipe que havia partido numa missão suicida. 

Por algum motivo, entretanto, não é capaz de ver Yixing resmungando em sua biblioteca, mas com certeza sente falta desta.

Mas não é só a visão privilegiada de quase todo o reino que o surpreende mais, não, muito menos Lu Han que lhe sorri de um canto. Desta vez, não há arrepio que sobe por sua espinha, não, e quase sente-se como se fossem, então, amigos. São as pedras entalhadas do chão. São oito grandes pedras, maiores até mesmo Yifan, o mais alto ser humano que já havia encontrado. Em círculo, resguardam um degrau do mesmo material tortuoso. 

Por algum motivo, Kyungsoo lembra-se dos templos visitados. Mas a presença ali é muito mais imponente que antes. Pois não há vibração em terra, muito menos sussurros do vento, córregos cantando ou a quentura de um fogueira para lhe guiar. Não há nada disso, senão uma plena sensação de equilíbrio que mesmo após destruir as estátuas ele não havia sentido.

O olhar de Lu Han lhe convida a se aproximar da primeira pedra apenas para perceber que há mais do que apenas a textura porosa de cor cinza. Não resiste a tentação de tocá-la quando está próximo o suficiente para enxergar gravuras nesta. Como uma voz suave lhe contando uma história, é capaz de ouvir um narrador que identifica os desenhos, mas é quando os toca que sente a ligação mais forte consigo. 

É preciso tempo para acostumar-se com a sensação fria e formigante na ponta dos dígitos, então suspende no ar a mão por alguns segundos antes de voltar a tocá-la e como um livro vê a história que passa a ser contada. Os traços martelados se movem a sua frente, revelando segredos e respostas que ele jamais soube precisar, mas pelas quais seu coração ansiava.

Vê os Espíritos Elementares, Senhores e Senhoras de sua sabedoria e benevolência, os vê com a pureza de um amor maternal. A primeira pedra lhe mostra como abençoaram as mentes de longínquos ancestrais antes nômades e como estes, com seus corações recém saídos da terra sagrada, escutavam aos chamados e pedidos dos Seres que os guiavam.

Dá poucos passos para chegar até a próxima pedra. A enxerga como a pedra da formação. Nela vê um reino e não um reino qualquer, mas o seu, erguer-se forte, firme, com um povo iluminado pela sorte que possuíam. 

É preciso que ele prenda o fôlego para conseguir compreender o que as próximas imagens lhe contam. As figuras em palitos são todos iguais aos olhos dos Espíritos, ele percebe, todos possuem potencial a ser alcançado. Seu interesse no fim do que lhe era contado cresce mais rápido que a velocidade dos pés segue para seguir na descoberta das marcas, então ele tropeça e retropeça no caminho.

Contudo, tal potencial é desperdiçado, entende, por mais e mais seres que pouco a pouco distanciavam-se dos mesmos valores que os haviam levado onde estavam. Sente a agonia de assisti-los negar a verdade como uma facada em seu coração, mas a esperança retorna ao perceber que na próxima pedra há um único ser.

Não só ele, não, ele está rodeado pelos Espíritos, unem-se e comemoram os reconhecimentos. Kyungsoo tem a estranha impressão de que é capaz de ver os rostos humanos destes ao piscar, por isso afasta-se apenas o suficiente para conseguir compreender o que terminavam de lhe contar.

A potencialidade existente em todos os corações de Silla, enterrada em anos de neve pesada e, antes disso, também abaixo da própria arrogância destes, era capaz de ser alcançada por aquele que mesmo, nos dias mais escuros, continuasse a agir de coração puro. Seus olhos marejam quando encontram os de Lu Han, imagina se por este motivo o jovem, mesmo após sua morte, havia escolhido para se tornar o Representante.

Mas não é a resposta dessa questão que encontra nos olhos espectrais dele.

Custava a acreditar no que ele lhe contava em silêncio.

Ainda assim passos lentos lhe guiaram ao centro do círculo rochoso.

Kyungsoo pouco lembra-se, senão do sorriso satisfeito de Lu Han. Mas não imagina que após encontrar o centro, ilumina-se em raios estonteantes que cegam Jongin, metros abaixo de si. Quem dirá que é erguido aos céus, pela força do poder que por si é canalizado. 

Ainda assim, pouco por pouco a luz que de si emana atinge quilômetros abaixo na Floresta Congelada e deixa falhas onde alcança. Revela uma grama verde e flores coloridas por baixo dos metros de neve que cobrem o chão. Em vários feixes se desfaz e corre as terras do Reino alcançado bem mais do que o olho nu é capaz de enxergar do topo da montanha, bem além da capital de Silla. 

Seus efeitos se estendem por quilômetros e mais quilômetros de terreno congelado, grandes falhas marcam onde a luminosidade encontrou o chão. Não só isso, pela hora que o pequeno príncipe herdeiro de tamanho minúsculo comparado às suas ações passa desacordado, a temperatura quente da claridade desfaz o congelamento de muito além do que apenas os locais onde atingiu.

Kyungsoo não tem lembrança de nada disso, nem de como foi pousado no chão como se apenas descansasse profundamente de um longo dia, pois não viu o que foi capaz de fazer por seu povo.

Mas sabe que foi acordado por olhos cor de mel, estonteantes a luz do Sol. 

Ele também não sabe que ao ser cegado pela claridade repentina do topo da montanha, Jongin disparou degraus acima em uma corrida desenfreada, desesperado pelo bem estar do príncipe que havia acompanhado impensadamente. 

Ainda assim, quando o encara, sua confusão é substituída por algum tipo de sentimento que pouco conhecia o nome.

— O que aconteceu? — Pergunta baixinho quando obtém controle de sua garganta seca, utilizando-se do apoio que é lhe dado pelo maior.

— Eu não sei… O céu… O céu brilhou e… Eu corri — Jongin tentava explicar, mas soava tão racional quanto as escolhas do menor. — Corri muito.

Ergue o corpo menor apenas o suficiente para que ele se sente e então ambos os olhos perdem-se na visão mais bonita que já viram em tempos. Não há mais apenas focos de descongelamento, não Toda a Floresta Congelada — cujo nome já não lhe faz mais jus — estende-se em um tom vibrante de verde, cobrindo montes e picos, planícies e planaltos, caminhos e fazendas que já não experienciam mais o frio anterior.

Pássaros voam corajosos agora e, não vê, mas imagina que colheitas inteiras agora seriam capazes de se fortalecer. Não haveriam mais somente dias nublados e ruas escorregadias, não. Aquela era a visão de uma Silla que sempre quis ter. 

Continua custando a acreditar no que vê, mas não forma frases o suficiente, pois quando fita Jongin pela segunda vez em estado de euforia que lhe torna as mãos trêmulas, não há tempo para vocalizar qualquer que fosse a exclamação ou indagação. Sem certeza de quem finaliza o movimento, sente os lábios alheios quentes contra os seus, em contraste ao frio que sobe por seu estômago.

A maciez do contato sutil, mas não menos caloroso, impede que tome ciência do quanto desejava tal momento, ainda assim seus dedos finos correm as madeixas loiras do segundo filho e as usam de apoio para aproximar-se ainda mais a ponto de perderem o fôlego no meio do caminho. 

❈

A descida é pior do que imaginavam. Embora não tivessem a imaginado, de fato, enquanto traçavam degraus acima. 

O restante do dia havia deixado para trás o peso nas costas dos dois companheiros de viagem, mas ainda havia algo a ser resolvido. Um silêncio que havia os calado logo que lábios se separaram no topo da montanha, uma formigação na base do estômago que dificultava não só troca de palavras, mas também troca de olhares. Kyungsoo frequentemente pensava ter esquecido como se respirava, buscando ar como se estivesse prestes a se afogar. O barulho alertava Jongin, mas este nada dizia, afinal precisava lidar com suas próprias mãos, formigando e tremendo.

Não bastasse a montanha que já haviam levado doze horas para subir e doze horas descer, degrau atrás de degrau, tropeço atrás de tropeço, todo o caminho de volta até a Comarca os esperava. Quando alcançaram a base e ambos suspiraram, cansados, temerosos pelo caminho que precisavam tomar, foram capazes de trocar um sorrisinho frágil que se dissipou tão rapidamente quanto era capaz.

Não se engane, estavam aliviados. Mas tão cansados quando se imagina estar após uma jornada tão longe.

Kyungsoo, nem em dias de eventos reais em reinos amigos, havia passado tanto tempo além dos corredores do castelo que costumava lhe proteger do frio que castigava a extensão.

Castigava, não castiga mais. Ele se orgulha em dizer. Ainda não sabe explicar o que aconteceu, nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de contar ao segundo filho que havia encontrado Lu Han no topo da montanha e só de pensar em explicar o que havia descoberto lhe causava dor de cabeça. Mais dor de cabeça.

Descansaram pela noite nos pés da montanha. Ainda em silêncio, num acordo mental que cobrou poucos olhares. Novamente, foi Jongin a se responsabilizar pelo fogo que os protegeria a noite de qualquer animal curioso que se movesse na escuridão. Talvez devesse perguntar como ele criava a chama através das pedras de forma tão fácil, envolvendo apenas um sopro fraco, mas também não se deu ao trabalho de quebrar a vergonha instalada.

— Boa noite — Foi o que disse no fim, logo antes de deixar o corpo exausto desligar completamente.

Foi o que disse também nas próximas noites que se seguiram até que finalmente alcancem o território conhecido e adorado por qualquer um que o visitasse. A resposta que ouvia sempre havia o mesmo tom de calmaria que escondia um milhão de coisas e este fato aterrorizava Kyungsoo muito mais do que ele pensava.

Não foi capaz de dormir direito de início. Recusava-se a aceitar que queria conversar, falar sobre aquilo que mal podiam nomear para o outro. Queria falar que, por mais impulsivo que tivesse soado e parecido, ele não podia esconder que era sim um desejo seu que envolvia muito mais que um simples…

Beijo…

O pensamento lhe arrepia, mas, sim, ia muito mais além. 

E esse simples fato é capaz de torná-lo vermelho, incapaz de encarar Jongin.

Por vezes, para quebrar o silêncio intenso trocam palavras sob alimentos, lugares para dormir e avisos para que não acabassem tropeçando. Passam brevemente por um pequeno riacho, provavelmente derivado do Rio Doce, e é preciso muito mais esforço do príncipe para não lembrar-se da lagoa que fora deixada para trás há dias. Tenta esquecer-se de que acompanhara o segundo filho e da forma como a trégua entre as personalidades fora erguida neste momento. Tenta esquecer-se da luz do Sol contra a pele alheia, desnuda, brilhando, e olhos de mel lhe encarando.

É preciso, sim, muito mais esforço para isso.

Então não percebe que a vermelhidão em seu rosto também está estampada no do maior conforme seguem viagem.

❈

Quando, então, alcançam a Comarca, não sabe se o que sente é alívio ou tristeza por terem conseguido ignorar a causa do assunto não finalizado. Recebido por Minseok e Chanyeol, é preenchido por tantos questionamentos que aproveita-se da situação para continuar a postergar a situação. 

Ao tentar explicar tudo o que havia acontecido em menos de trinta minutos para que finalmente pudesse dormir em uma cama, ele finge que esqueceu uma das cenas principais de sua própria aventura.

Alheio ao resto daqueles presentes, Kyungsoo e Jongin compartilharam um sorriso, sem um traço da tensão do dia anterior. Era um sorriso que contava de uma aventura vivida juntos, um laço conquistado e de momentos tênues entre eles. O sorriso se dissipou, e tudo que restou foram os dois se encarando. Olharam-se por muito tempo, longos minutos, sem que a família de Jongin percebesse, preocupada demais debatendo a probabilidade de sobrevivência de alguém sozinho na floresta, e nem os escudeiros do príncipe, ocupados demais brigando como um casal idoso. 

Aquele momento, alheio aos outros, era só deles para presenciar. 

❈

Sentados em seus cavalos, Kyungsoo, Minseok e Chanyeol parecem muito diferentes de quando chegaram ali pela primeira vez. Em nada se assemelhavam àquele trio abatido que fora carregado para dentro da Comarca depois de serem encontrados na Passagem Sublime. 

Baekhyun e Sehun conversavam por perto, prontos para levá-los de volta até lá, onde poderiam, sozinhos, seguir seu caminho. Todo o vilarejo se reunira para desejar uma boa viagem e se despedir dos três, que apesar de felizes em voltar para casa, em voltar para seu lar, se encontravam penosos em deixar para trás aquelas pessoas e as memórias que fizeram, os momentos que viveram.

Mas aquele não era seu lar. Minseok imaginou que pessoas como aquelas, um lugar como aquele, podia facilmente se tornar um lar. Sonhava alto, e era preciso voltar a realidade. Recebera abraços de despedida de pelo menos metade da Comarca, e isso não era nem exagero. Todos estavam tristes em ver o homem sério, mais atencioso, partir. Tinham se afeiçoado a ele, mais do que a Chanyeol, mesmo com sua personalidade tão fácil. 

Kyungsoo desceu para agradecer uma última vez ao Chefe, por tudo que fizera, e para pedir desculpas mais uma vez por desaparecer com seu filho. O Chefe riu e deu tapinhas nas costas do príncipe, assegurando que não havia sido nada demais, apesar do susto depois de demorarem tanto para aparecer. 

Finalmente, voltou para o lado do cavalo, tomando coragem de montar. Relutante em ir. Não tinha ficado tanto tempo quanto Chanyeol e Minseok, que acabaram não podendo sair enquanto Kyungsoo se aventurou pela Floresta Encantada com Jongin. Nunca esqueceria os laços que fez ali, que certamente não enfraqueceram com o tempo, mas seriam esquecidos…

E Jongin, claro. Principalmente Jongin. Ainda sentia uma tensão entre eles, lhe dava uma pontada no peito sentir que não deixaram nada do que passaram ou do que puderam sentir claro um para o outro. 

— Bem… — Kyungsoo começou, torcendo as rédeas do cavalo junto ao corpo. — Suponho que isto seja um adeus. 

Jongin deu um aceno curto e pareceu hesitar antes de dar um abraço desajeitado em Kyungsoo. Apesar disso, não falou nada além de lhe desejar um boa viagem. Nada que indicasse que sentira sua falta ou que tinha gostado de lhe conhecer. Bem, o que Kyungsoo esperava, que fosse lhe pedir para ficar? Se sentia um tolo. Além de obviamente uma vontade mais dele do que do loiro, não é como se ele pudesse ficar lá mesmo se Jongin pedisse. Tinha obrigações com seu povo.

E com essa despedida, subiu de volta no cavalo. Depois de mais um aceno de despedida e vários gritos de boa viagem vindos da Comarca, o trio seguiu Baekhyun e Sehun até a Passagem Sublime. Se parecia mais chateado do que um minuto atrás, era pura coincidência. 

❈

Três dias após a chegada de Kyungsoo de volta a Silla, o príncipe vitorioso, recebido com adoração e agradecimento, lágrimas nos olhos e olhares de orgulho e amor por ter reconquistado sua terra.

Três dias, apenas três dias depois, Jongin cruza a fronteira da capital de Silla a cavalo. 

❈

Chanyeol irrompe as grandes portas marfim da biblioteca, o barulho e seus passos ecoando pelo enorme espaço. Estava ofegante pelo esforço e seu peito subia para cima e para baixo, tentando engolir ar e soltar as palavras presas ao mesmo tempo. 

Kyungsoo saltou na cadeira, os ombros tensos e os olhos arregalados enquanto esperava a próxima surpresa que o destino aguardava. Até que lembrou que tudo tinha acabado, que tinha cumprido a profecia. Então seu olhar se tornou apenas de confusão. Yixing, por outro lado, franzia o cenho com tanta forca que as dobras entre as sobrancelhas se tornava pronunciada. 

O bibliotecário não estava nada feliz com a interrupção do silêncio, ainda que somente ele e Kyungsoo estivessem no cômodo. 

— Desembuche, homem — falou enfim o príncipe, já hesitante do motivo para tal comoção. 

— Vossa Alteza! — Chanyeol arquejou. — Vossa Alteza, não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer.


End file.
